Game Changer
by zcase
Summary: It takes an injury for the Duke Blue Devils' standout Nathan Scott to notice student athletic trainer Haley James. AU
1. From the Sidelines

_A/N: This is going to be a short story. I had this idea and have been working on this story for awhile now. Updates should be twice a week. Love it/Hate it, review and let me know._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>From the Sidelines

Cameron Indoor Stadium was at capacity; around nine thousand fans packed the arena to see the Duke Blue Devils play their rivals, the North Carolina Tar Heels. The crowd was deafening and the band played only further encouraging the student section, the Cameron Crazies. Duke's arena was nothing short of amazing with its fans packed showing off their Blue Devil pride. Several fans wore their blue and white.

It was the fourth quarter with two minutes and forty-six seconds remaining. The Blue Devils were down by five points and stood in a huddle around their leader, Coach K. A slight tension hung in the air around the team. Every player knew how close the team was to victory and as the seconds ticked off the adrenaline coursed through each of him quicker. Every season they looked forward to playing North Carolina and this season was no different. What made this game crucial was that they were playing at home.

Coach K held his dry erase play board and spoke animatedly as he showed the boys the next two plays. Nathan Scott listened as a play was drawn up around him and his older brother Lucas Scott. As long as the Blue Devils could get a stop, the plays would at least tie the game. If not, they were still in a good position. Nathan had no doubt that Lucas and him could execute the plays.

Two possessions Nathan silently reminded himself as sweat splattered on the hardwood floor running off his raven hair. He blinked his baby blue eyes as they stung from the sweat that trickled down his brow into them. He had a nervous energy enveloping him in the final minutes of the game. The atmosphere ignited him, yet it intimidated him since this was their final game heading into postseason.

"Nathan, are you listening?" Coach K placed his hand on Nathan's arm jolting him back to the discussion. He simply nodded and looked up at the older man. "The first shot should be Lucas'. We need to create the opportunity for him to get open beyond the arch." Coach K handed the board off to one of his assistants and continued to animatedly motion with his hands. "We then need a defensive stop. If that works out Nathan you'll get the ball for two. We are looking for the tie. There's still plenty of time on the clock. If the offense breaks down and any of you have the shot, take it."

Nathan wiped his mouth with the inside of his jersey. The sweat continued to pour and for the first time in ages a short episode of anxiety coursed through his body. He didn't recall being so nervous even as a starting freshman. The buzzer went off signaling the end of the timeout and he could hear his pulse in his ears. He stood straight up placing his hand in the huddle as he heard his brother call out, "Blue Devils!"

"You all right, man?" Lucas Scott was a stark contrast to his younger brother. He had dirty blonde hair and was about two inches shorter than Nathan. His frame was leaner as well. Some had referred to him as scrawny Scott as a freshman. He managed to put on some muscle, but his body still appeared lean compared to Nathan's build. The younger Scott's muscles were more defined though both spent comparable amount of time in the weight room.

"Yeah, let's win this." Nathan patted his brother on his back before walking to set up for the out of bounds pass. His eyes quickly swept across the crowd not searching for anyone in particular just wanting to soak in the moment. This might be his last game against the Tar Heels in his Duke career. He wanted to commit the game to memory.

The ball was inbounded and a screen was set to create space for Lucas. He easily sunk a three pointer and the crowd erupted. He nodded toward his brother silently telling him he had the next shot.

The Scott brothers had developed a silent communication on the court. It worked to their advantage and had strengthened over the past four years at Duke. Both read the defense well and when a play fell apart either could create their shot or create the shot for the other to take. They had become the dynamic duo of the Blue Devils and the fans loved the Scott brothers.

Nathan back peddled setting up on defense. There was still plenty of time left in the game — almost two minutes. He stayed close to his guy, but not too close. He didn't want to lose the player. He watched the point guard and read the read the play. He outstretched his arms attempting to cutoff the pass. He barely deflected the pass, but the force of it caused an excruciating pain in his ring finger. The whistle blew as the ball fell out of bounds and Nathan winced. He shook out his hand hoping it was just a sprain.

"What happened?" Lucas asked as they set up for the in bounds play at their opponent's goal. He noticed his brother holding onto his hand after the whistle.

Nathan rested his hands on his knees and his breathing was a little erratic. He held up his right hand. "I hurt my finger."

Lucas crinkled his forehead then turned his focus back to the play. The Tar Heels inbounded the ball and Lucas remained trained on his man. Nathan played between the ball and his man. As the guard swung the ball to the left Nathan dropped a step back. As his man cut through the lane he ran in front cutting off the possibility of a play. Instead the guard threw the ball to Lucas' man and the dirty blonde intercepted. The Blue Devils quickly headed toward their goal trying to catch the Tar Heels off guard.

There was still a throbbing pain in Nathan's finger. He wasn't sure he could shoot the ball. He blinked attempting to block out the slight sting. He silently prayed for an easy lay up — left-handed even. In an instant he lost his defender spinning around toward the basket. Lucas led him to the rim with the pass. Nathan effortlessly caught the pass and lay the ball in the basket with a reverse lay up not wanting to chance the shot with his finger hurting.

The Tar Heels called a timeout with the game now tied and just under two minutes remaining. For anyone not familiar with basketball that was still enough time to blow this game wide open. Within thirty seconds the game could be won or lost. The tide could easily change.

"Coach K," Nathan said staring at his finger. "I need this looked at." His finger was slightly purplish. He didn't know how exactly the ball hit off his finger, but it hurt.

"Haley!" Coach K yelled nodding for a petite auburn-haired girl to come over to the end of the bench.

The girl ran over carrying a first aid kit. Her hair was pulled back loosely in a low ponytail. She wore her Blue Devils athletic trainer shirt with a pair of khaki pants.

"Yes," she said loudly trying to be heard over the pumped up crowd. He motioned at Nathan and she followed his gaze. She furrowed her brow confused. She hadn't seen him go down or anything. There was no visible blood.

Coach K yelled over his shoulder at a young man on the bench telling him to go in for Nathan.

"Coach I can play," he said holding his hand out for the girl to look at knowing the timeout would end soon and if he weren't ready he wouldn't be able to go back out on the court.

"Nathan it's one play then I'll get you in." He looked at the time clock. "We have two timeouts, one one-minute and a thirty second, and a minute forty-nine left. Haley is he all right?"

The buzzer went off and the Tar Heels cleared out onto the court. Coach K looked at the young girl who carefully touched Nathan's ring finger trying her best to assess the injury quickly.

"Nathan, sit this one out. Let Haley take care of you." He sighed frustrated. This game was so important. He had quite the night with a double-double and was leading the Blue Devils in scoring.

"Does this hurt?" she asked while pressing down on the bruise that had begun to form on his finger. He grunted and she took that as a yes. She moved her fingers nimbly over the injury and looked at him. Out of her four years on the sidelines she had never noticed his deep, ocean blue eyes. She had never been this close to him.

"Well," he gritted out his facial features as harsh as his voice. He was annoyed that the girl was taking so long.

She came back to reality and took the dry towel that was hanging from her back pocket. Quickly she wiped the sweat from his hand then opened the kit taking out the tape.

"I'm going to anchor your ring finger to your middle finger." She swiftly wrapped the tape around his fingers while he paid attention to the game on the court. Lucas sunk another three putting them up by one with fifty seconds left. Tar Heels coach Roy Williams called for a timeout.

As Haley looked back up at Nathan a strand of hair fell in her face. She blew her breath out attempting to move it as her fingers double-checked her work.

Nathan couldn't focus on anything as the band played during the timeout. He brought his left hand up and tucked the stray hair behind her ear finally noticing her soft features. His hand lingered and as she lifted her head once again to look at him his breath got caught in his throat. He hadn't concentrated on her before this moment. He allowed his adrenaline to get the best of him. His mind had stayed on the court.

As he continued to stare at Haley he noticed her beauty. His mind raced as his thoughts traveled away from the game. He licked his lips feeling parched. What just came over him? Suddenly his nerves had nothing to do with the game.

"Thanks," she said shyly still holding onto his right hand. He surprised her with his action. One minute he was upset the next he was calm. She knew Nathan's commitment to basketball so his harshness didn't faze her. She understood the importance of the game. Hell she knew the importance of Duke basketball so she took his attitude in stride.

"James!" Coach K called out. Looking in their direction.

Haley jerked her head around. "He's good coach!" She answered without having to be asked. Four years on the sidelines, working closely with the coaching staff, she knew Coach K well enough to know what he wanted when he called her by her last name. She turned her attention back to Nathan.

"This should work. I think you'll have to anchor your finger for a week or so. It will have to heal and we both know nothing is going to stop you from picking up a basketball." She smiled at him holding his now soft gaze.

"Come on Scott!" Nathan smirked at her before backing away onto the court. He almost tripped over his own feet while still locked in on the girl. If he had fallen he would have made a fool of himself in front of her, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Come on, Nate," Lucas said realizing his brother was in a daze. His blue eyes followed Nathan's gaze. He smiled when he realized what — rather who — grabbed his younger brother's attention. "Get your head in the game. Less than a minute then you can hit on her."

Nathan laughed and returned his focus to the game. He inhaled deeply quickly refocusing on the game. He looked up at the scoreboard and shook his head, _less than a minute._

As the action on the court resumed, Haley moved back down the bench carrying the first aid kit. Her cheeks were warm. She bit the inside of her lip. She took a seat on the fold out stool and watched the game. She felt silly for blushing at the way Nathan had looked at her. She was Haley James. Athletes didn't impress her. To her they were as normal as the rest of them. Yet she caught herself somewhat intrigued by the brief moment.


	2. On My Mind

_A/N: Thanks for the story alerts and reviews! I'm glad so many are excited for this story. It is definitely fun to write. Enjoy and review, thanks :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>On My Mind

The crowd went crazy once the final buzzer went off. Nathan and the rest of the team huddled at center court. The Blue Devils defeated their North Carolina rivals seventy-eight to seventy-four. The players began to shake hands and Nathan quickly searched for the athletic trainer. The final seconds had felt like an eternity, and he fought the urge to look at the sidelines for her during the rest of the game.

As his eyes scanned the arena he nodded at the North Carolina players who had approached him. He saw their lips moving offering him congratulations, but the cheers echoed in the arena making it difficult to hear the exact words. He simply smiled at the Tar Heel guard and gave him a parting hug. His mind was already far away from the court.

As the court began to clear out Nathan once again turned his focus to the sidelines. He dragged his hand down his face realizing she was nowhere in sight. He jolted from his daze feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder and immediately knew it was not the girl.

"How's your finger?" the dirty blonde eyed the tape. In the midst of final stretch of the game he didn't have a chance to ask his brother. He knew not to worry though because Nathan was very capable of continuing in the game. Besides their motto had been you were good to go as along as there was no blood, and if there were blood put a Band-Aid on it.

"I'll live," he said shrugging his shoulders again lifting his gaze toward the arena bleachers just taking it all in. He cleared the first hurdle in his final season as a Blue Devil. "That was a sweet win." Nathan began walking toward the locker room. He picked up his pace to a jog with his brother by his side.

"Yeah well I wasn't sure you were going to get your mind off of Haley long enough to finish the game," Lucas said as the brothers entered the long corridor.

Nathan smirked and pushed his brother. He knew damn well his big brother would tease him. It had become second nature for Lucas. Then it hit him, how did his brother know the girl's name?

"Good game, Luke," Haley said as she drove pass the brothers in a golf cart heading in the direction of the court. She needed to pick up the water and the other first aid kit they had on the court. She smiled coyly purposefully ignoring the dark-haired Scott. Truthfully she knew Lucas better than Nathan and didn't want to appear to be throwing herself at the younger Scott. The thought alone caused her to roll her eyes. She had never and would never throw herself at a guy. She was far from a Blue Devil groupie.

Lucas laughed hard. He really did try to hold his laughter in, but couldn't. He didn't have to look at his brother to know he was dumbfounded. Over the years he had come to learn little quirks about his brother. One being Nathan easily became miffed when he had no clue what was happening. Nathan could deny it all he wanted, but Lucas knew his brother had some interest in Haley. Hell he practically tripped over his own feet heading back on the court because the auburn-haired girl had preoccupied him.

"Shut it," the younger Scott said pointedly. He continued to walk, but looked over his shoulder not seeing Haley in sight. The girl seemed just as focused as he had been on the court to get back to her work. A part of him wanted her to have stopped giving him a sign that there had been a spark.

"Sorry," he mumbled stifling a laugh. "She only came to your rescue yet she didn't acknowledge you. That has to be a major blow to your ego, bro." Lucas shook his head and his body still shook with laughter as he entered the locker room ahead of his brother.

The raven-haired boy again stared down the corridor. He knew she knew him from what she told him, _"We both know nothing is going to stop you from picking up a basketball."_ Yet she avoided all eye contact with him when she spoke to Lucas. She also didn't take the time to ask how his finger felt.

He nodded as he now began to chuckle. Damn his brother. Lucas was right, it was quite a blow to his ego. He entered the locker room and was told he would be interviewed in about five minutes. He quickly made his way to the shower to clear his head and prepare.

* * *

><p>"Mouth, do you mind helping me?" Haley asked as she tried to move the large Gatorade jug onto the back of the cart. She stood up and wiped her brow. She knew the jug was heavy yet she always attempted to lift the stupid container all by herself.<p>

"Sure," he said walking over and grabbing the other end of the water jug. "I thought Mr. Lane was going to get the other student trainers out here."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's no big deal. What else do I have to do?"

Mouth laughed. "Celebrate." She looked at him from behind her eyelashes as they moved toward the cart. "Come on, Haley James. I know you like a good celebration just like anyone. Besides you were sort of instrumental in the victory tonight."

She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Really? How so?" She walked over near the scorer's table and picked up the empty water sport bottles.

"Oh don't be so humble. You taped up Nathan's fingers. He probably wouldn't have made that short jump shot left-handed. I saw the way he had to lay the ball in the basket. He had to go for the reverse because he was uncertain about his finger." Mouth noticed her lips grow into a huge grin and the red in her cheeks rose. "See you agree." He picked up some of the crumbled paper cups off the floor lending a hand to the janitors of the arena.

"Stop it, Marvin," she said emphasizing his real name. It never failed the young man lived for teasing her.

"Ouch, not my first name." He held his hand over his heart feigning hurt. "So is that a yes?" He cocked his eyebrow and heard her mutter something under her breath. "What?" he cupped his ear straining to hear.

"I said fine! Fine, I'll celebrate. You think you could put me in the stat book with an assist?" Both students laughed at the suggestion.

The two bantered like brother and sister, which Haley was used to since she was the youngest of seven. Mouth on the other hand had to adjust since he was an only child, but it hadn't taken him long. He quickly discovered Haley's pet peeves and kept them in his back pocket to use against her. Haley had also made the mistake of sharing certain bits of information with him that he managed to use to get arise out her for his own amusement. In return Haley had noted things about Mouth that annoyed him. He too had disclosed to her some of his embarrassing secrets that she playfully reminded him of when the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

><p>Nathan exited the locker room with his bag over his shoulder. To celebrate the win over their long-time rivals, the university had scheduled a bonfire on the west campus. Lucas and him were going to make an appearance then head over to their apartment complex where Vegas, their teammate, said he would be throwing a party.<p>

"Is your ego still bruised? I know your finger is," his brother said catching up to him.

"You're not going to let it go, huh?" Nathan stared at his brother and slowly his lips formed a small smile. "The adrenaline got to me, all right?" He said in an effort to play off his reaction to Haley's diss.

He cringed hearing his brother laugh loudly. He should've known better than to say something like that. Lucas made it very difficult to fool him, and he disliked his brother to tease him insistently. What made the situation worse was a reporter had questioned Nathan about how he felt having to sit out a play. Unfortunately, Nathan had been surprised by the question and fumbled for an answer. Lucas kicked him under the table causing him to find his voice and answer the question. However, when the brothers exited the pressroom Lucas cracked a joke — at least what Lucas considered a joke. He told Nathan the reporter wasn't asking about how he felt to be sitting out in the company of a beautiful girl. He still wondered how Lucas knew Haley.

"That's a real pitiful excuse." Lucas pushed Nathan as they exited Cameron arena. "Just admit you were caught off guard by her and I'll let it go."

The younger boy pondered his brother's offer. Lucas and him didn't exactly grow up together. Their father kept them separated, but once Nathan's mother divorced his father she moved out to Tree Hill, North Carolina, and introduced him to Lucas. Since about ten they were inseparable. Unfortunately, Dan, their father, moved to Tree Hill about six years later and tried to form a relationship with both of them, but Nathan and Lucas made a pact not to let Dan back in their lives.

"I'm not admitting anything. Can you once just let it go?" Lucas held his hands up in surrender. He could tell by his brother's hard jawline that he was serious. They had gotten into scuffles before because of his teasing. Both his mother and Nathan's mother grounded them for two weeks after their brawl at midnight madness in high school. Sometimes they just didn't see eye to eye, but at the end of the day both knew they were brothers and both had to stick up for the other.

"Sorry. Let's go celebrate and enjoy the weekend." He swung his arm around his brother's shoulder ushering him toward west campus.

* * *

><p>"All right, Mouth this is insane," Haley hugged her body as the cool wind blew. She had forgotten about the cold weather in early February and left her coat at her apartment since the day had been cool enough to walk outside without one.<p>

"You've been out here before during this bonfire," Mouth said scanning the crowd. It would be impossible to find anyone, but he thought he would try to find some of the basketball team.

"I know, but I swear every time it seems bigger." Haley looked over at her friend and began searching the crowd too. "Who are we looking for?" she asked.

"I didn't know if Lucas was out here or Nathan," he said staring at her as he spoke the younger Scott's name. From the end of the bench he noticed their exchange though Haley would never admit it, she had a brief brush with _the_ Nathan Scott, and though he knew her stance on athletes, she couldn't deny what every other girl on campus knew about the raven-haired basketball star. She would be lying if she didn't admit that Nathan Scott had caught her attention. How could he not? He was easy on the eyes and had a killer smirk that always made his eyes twinkle.

Mouth knew the Scott brothers from high school where he had been the Ravens' unofficial broadcaster, so the three of them were close. He had known Lucas since he was seven and three years later met Nathan. It had been difficult to adjust to Nathan's harsh exterior. Immediately, the younger Scott picked on him, but Lucas made it clear to his brother that if they were going to be brothers, Nathan would need to stop being a bully. Nathan eventually found common ground with Mouth and they became friends.

Haley shrugged her shoulders giving up looking for the brothers. She figured a few players would venture out to the bonfire, but wasn't sure if Lucas and Nathan would make an appearance.

"Can't we make our way inside? I heard the party was at Vegas' place tonight. Let's booze it up," she said motioning with her hand she needed a drink.

"We just got here. Let's mingle among the humans for one night." He laughed at her expression. It was true the two of them often ended up at one of the player's parties rather than celebrating among the student body. After being among the team for four years, hanging with the team was second nature for both.

"Fine, but we aren't staying too long. Besides I'm cold." Her teeth slightly chattered if she stood quiet. She tucked her body right beside Mouth wanting some warmth.

"It's February, Haley. What were you thinking not bringing a jacket? You better make sure to return that hoodie or else." She rolled her eyes. She had Mouth grab a grey hoodie from the locker room. She wasn't sure whose it was but it did the job. It kept her semi warm.

As Mouth led them further into the crowd cheers erupted. Both whipped their heads in the direction of the commotion. Then heard the chants of, "Scott, Scott, Scott!"

"I guess we've found Lucas," Haley said as Mouth took her hand pushing them through the crowd toward the cheer. Her and Mouth were being bumped by their peers as they parted the crowd. Her auburn hair fell again in her face and she reached up tucking it behind her ear. She couldn't contain her smile as the image of Nathan doing the same thing flashed through her mind. All right, so it wouldn't be so bad if the crowd were cheering for Nathan. A chance encounter would be ideal. Actually running into Nathan would be serendipitous.


	3. A Celebration Brings People Together

_A/N: All the reviews an 41 story alerts make me smile :D Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>A Celebration Brings People Together

Mouth and Haley stayed at the bonfire for about thirty minutes. Haley had complained about the winter weather and they hadn't been able to catch up to Lucas or Nathan. They didn't know if the chant had been for the eldest Scott, the younger Scott or both since they never reached the crowd that began the chant. So they finally ended up at party central.

From the parking lot Haley could hear the music blaring and see myriads of people walking in and out of the apartment. Honestly the entire apartment complex looked to be partying.

"We're number one!" a bunch of guys with blue faces ran through the parking lot with blue foam, number one fingers yelling at the top of their lungs.

"And you thought west campus was crazy," Mouth said gently squeezing her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm pulling him toward the stairs that led to Vegas' apartment. "You are being No Fun Haley tonight." Haley fisted her hand and pegged Mouth square on his bicep.

She hated when he referred to her as "No Fun Haley." It was a stupid nickname he had bestowed upon her when she declined a party invitation to Michael Ryan's yearend party. She not only was invited, but also invited by _the _Michael Ryan to be his date. Mouth wanted to go so badly and was heartbroken when his best friend rudely declined the invitation.

Haley was only a freshman and Michael Ryan thought he was this football god. Truth was only in his mind. The only reason Mouth wanted to go to the party was because he wanted to hang out with some upperclassmen and the party was open bar. Since then, Mouth called her "No Fun Haley" any chance he got when he thought she was being just that — no fun.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his arm trying to soothe the sting. Haley may have been petite but she had a powerful punch.

"If you don't watch it there's plenty more where that came from," she said as a couple pushed between her and Mouth. "Excuse you!" she yelled muttering an expletive under her breath. She was slightly on edge tonight, but she didn't have any reason.

Mouth chuckled and she shoved him as he began the trek up the stairs. "Hey, I could break my neck. Why so violent tonight?" He stopped on the first landing to look at her. She scowled in response. "Never mind, forget I asked." He began walking again heading to the third-floor apartment.

The party was in full swing and the apartment was overflowing with people. Haley let out a breath suddenly feeling claustrophobic as she pushed her way through the front door. She loved a good victory party, but damn if she didn't feel suffocated at times.

"Is this more of what you had in mind?" Mouth smiled seeing her exasperated expression. He knew how to get under her skin. It didn't take much especially when she was frustrated.

She moved through the living room saying excuse me as she forcefully pushed her way through the crowd. She received a few death glares from some cheerleaders and rolled her eyes in response. The Duke cheerleaders didn't bother her. She could handle herself.

"What the hell is their problem?" She peered over her shoulder at a blonde and brunette who stood huddled together whispering as they gave her a dirty look.

"Oh come on, who wouldn't be jealous of the girl who touched Nathan Scott? You realize you are now in a small group of girls who can say they have laid their hands on him." Mouth patted her on the back and laughed when she shook her head at the absurd comment.

"Where's the keg?" she asked changing the subject. She didn't want to linger on the topic of Nathan too long. She knew Mouth would only rib her about the boy.

"Is it keg stand time already?" He pretended to look at his watch. "Wow, Haley James you surprise me sometimes."

"Ha-ha," she deadpanned. "Help me find the damn keg." She didn't want to admit to Mouth why she was so on edge. Truthfully she wasn't sure if she knew why. She just assumed her brief encounter with Nathan made her a little edgy combined with those damn cheerleaders and the crowds they had been pushed into tonight. However, she would be lying if she said she didn't find him the least bit attractive. Tonight there was just something in the air when they had come face to face. Maybe it was the intense atmosphere. Whatever it was had caused the younger Scott to stay on her mind. She couldn't shake their brief moment. As she continued forcefully walking through the people she quickly brought her focus back to the keg.

* * *

><p>"Dude, how's the finger?" Vegas asked high fiving Nathan. "You want beer or the hard stuff? You were awesome tonight maybe you should reward yourself with the good stuff." He lifted a bottle of Armadale vodka. Everyone knew at Vegas' Armadale was definitely a luxury. After all he was a college student with a college student budget, which wasn't much.<p>

"Did you borrow money from your parents for that?" Nathan joked grabbing a red plastic cup. He remembered when Vegas threw a Duke blue and white party, his spin on a black and white party. He admitted to everyone he had to borrow money from his parents for the fancy booze.

"Hey not everyone is privy to the Scott fortune." Lucas groaned at the statement. Everyone thought his brother and him had access to an abundance of money. Truth was Nathan and him didn't touch a dime of Dan's money even though their grandfather offered them their trust fund with no strings attached.

"Shut up and get me some beer," Nathan said noticing his brother's discomfort at Vegas' assumption. It bothered him, too, that their teammates thought they had a silver spoon. It definitely wasn't like that, but it was a conversation Lucas and him didn't want to have especially with their teammates. It was no one's business and for the most part, someone would make a fleeting comment here or there.

Mouth heard the guys laughing in the kitchen and saw them standing around drinking from the classic red plastic cups. "I'm pretty sure the keg is this way." He pointed toward the kitchen and the group of basketball players. If a keg was to be found all one had to do was follow the line of basketball players.

"Thank goodness," Haley muttered. She stepped in front of Mouth and quickly made her way into the small kitchen interrupting the conversation among the basketball players. She shoved passed the boys and went straight to the keg. She fumbled with the plastic cups knocking down a column. She sighed then quickly recovered stacking the tower up and taking the top cup.

Nathan's eyes widened as he read the back of the grey hoodie. From the back he didn't recognize the girl, but there was something about the petite figure that he couldn't quite place. It wasn't until she turned around with the cup to her lips that he realized whom the girl was. His mouth fell open stunned.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Haley asked touching her cheeks. She unconsciously slid her tongue across her lips causing Nathan to intake a sharp breath.

Lucas had an amused smile on his face. He cleared his throat. "It's just that …"

"You're wearing my hoodie," Nathan said cutting his brother off. He couldn't help the smirk that grew across his face. His eyes fell to the floor then he slyly moved his gaze back to Haley with his trademark smirk still firmly on his face.

She furrowed her brow confused then shot her friend an annoyed glare. Mouth pressed his lips tightly together trying desperately not to laugh. He hadn't realized it when he grabbed the pullover, but once she put it on he saw N. Scott on the back. He took it as a sign, as fate. She was cold and he didn't see the harm in her wearing it.

She placed the cup on the counter and pulled the hoodie over her head. Her royal blue shirt shifted up with the movement and exposed her taunt stomach to the boys. Nathan's mouth dropped again and went dry. He instantly gulped the remaining liquid in his cup. He felt his blood rushing southward and he shut his eyes close trying his best to push the image out of his mind.

He opened one eye then the next in time to see Haley pull her hair out of her ponytail and shake her tresses letting them cascade around her shoulders. She then picked her cup up and hurried out of the kitchen forcefully pushing the hoodie into Nathan's muscular chest. She inhaled deeply at the contact. She knew he was built. She had seen him shirtless many times, but had never had the pleasure of touching him.

"That was hot," Vegas said once Haley was out of earshot.

Lucas watched as she made her way out onto the patio. He couldn't deny that he was very amused at the turn of events. He witnessed the exchange between his brother and her earlier and knew both had been slightly intrigued and completely caught off guard by the brief moment they shared.

Nathan held onto his hoodie in shock at Haley's actions. He looked over at Mouth irritated that he would do such a thing to her, but secretly grateful that he had somehow orchestrated this setup. Vegas was right, Haley's reaction was hot. She was hot. He still couldn't figure out why he had never paid attention to her.

"I guess she didn't appreciate my gesture after all," Mouth said now making his way to the keg as if nothing had happened. He knew like the rest of them that Haley James was attractive as hell, but he knew they were strictly friends. Truthfully, most of the basketball players knew she was off limits because of how she felt about dating athletes. They respected her and tried their best not to drool over her, but tonight was an exception as the small group stood around with their mouths agape.

"You should go talk to her," the dirty blonde said seeing his brother staring off in the distance. "You realize she's been a student trainer since our freshman year."

"I guess I was too involved with other girls to see her," he said ashamed. Honestly, there weren't many other girls. Nathan had become rather picky in college about whom he dated. He wasn't the ladies man he was in high school. In fact, he did his best not to be involved with anyone during the season. At the college level he had to expend a lot more energy and focus into his game.

Lucas patted his brother on his back comforting him. "You saw her. You just didn't _see_ her. She wrapped your ankle sophomore year. She helped me rehab my shoulder. Hell her and I sat together on road trips during my hot streak last season. I was superstitious at that time and when my streak began she had been sitting next to me on the plane ride." He gently squeezed his brother's shoulder. Nathan could be hard on himself especially when it came to girls. He was known as somewhat of a love them and leave guy in high school, but once he got to Duke he had changed. He tried to connect with girls. He avoided the groupies and refused to date any of the cheerleaders. Who knew Nathan Scott would mature?

"Don't beat yourself up, Nate. All you can do is make up for lost time." Nathan eyed him carefully. "If that's what you want." Lucas knew his brother didn't want to appear overly eager. The one thing about Nathan that hadn't changed was he didn't chase after a girl. The girls still fell at his feet, but he had become more selective about what kind of girl he dated.

Nathan spotted Haley as people moved from his line of vision. Her auburn hair blew in the wind. He studied her as she took a drink. Now he could place her. He had seen her at the end of the bench during games and on the sidelines during practices. It was like his brother said he just hadn't really _seen_ her. He still managed to be caught up in basketball as much as he was in high school, which now proved to be to his determent.

* * *

><p>She shivered and downed the alcohol hoping it would warm her up. She couldn't believe Mouth McFadden. He had some nerve giving her Nathan's Duke hoodie. Well it was partially her fault because she had forgotten her coat, but still. He knew damn well what he was doing. He had seen their exchange and could read her like a book. He knew something had transpired in that brief moment, and though brief her mind lingered on it.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts," the raven-haired boy said from behind her. She didn't look at him. He waited a second and she ran her hands up and down her arms. "Here." He held out the hoodie for her to take. She peered down at the sweatshirt debating whether or not to take it. He moved a step closer to her silently hoping she would take his hoodie back.

She felt him move and again stared down at the piece of clothing. "Thanks," she whispered taking it and swiftly pulling it over her head. The hoodie swallowed her petite five-foot-four frame.

Nathan's chest tightened seeing his name across her back. He had never felt so possessive. He took a swig of beer and moved closer to her leaning his back against the patio railing finally facing her. The wind blew her hair across her face and he instinctually reached out carefully pulling it back behind her ear like he had done earlier.

"Are you always going around tucking girls' hair behind their ear?" His strong, soft features stiffened a little at her question. Had he overstepped his boundaries? Did she think that was his signature move? The gesture was actually very bold of him.

"Just yours." His voice cracked as he spoke and it didn't go unnoticed by her. She smiled knowing the effect she was having on _the _Nathan Scott. She unconsciously batted her eyelashes and she felt the blush creep into her cheeks. She was being a total girl right now and she didn't know how to regain her composure. She didn't get all tongue-tied or blush in front any guy. The Haley in front of Nathan at this very minute was not the Haley she normally was around a guy, even a guy she liked. She never batted an eyelash or bashfully smile.

The two stood in silence while the party raged on inside. Nathan forgot about his brother and she forgot about her friend. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as minutes of silence among them passed. He was beginning to become nervous. He stared at the ground wondering if he looked like a complete idiot. Would anyone believe Nathan Scott was acting shy and unnerved?

"I'm sorry about earlier." She tilted her head puzzled by his statement. "I didn't thank you for taping my fingers." He held his hand up and quietly cursed for such a dull thing to say. Had he stepped into a magnetic force field causing him to lose his mojo? He had better game than this when it came to girls though he didn't use it quite as much as he once had as a teenager.

So she didn't know how to take a compliment nor did she know how to react to him. Sure she dated, but they were just your ordinary college boys. Some were frat boys, which she desperately tried to steer clear. Others were academics, which she appreciated, but sometimes they were too brainy for her. None of her dates were ever athletes though. She forced herself not to date an athlete. Yes, she got along well with them, but most were not stable relationship material. Nathan Scott, however, might be. Lucas spoke highly of his brother. She remembered the dirty blonde telling her he was just misunderstood and definitely didn't live up the rumors she may have heard about him. In fact most of the rumors Lucas was referring to were from their freshman year. Things were said about Nathan that were indeed true, but true about the high school Nathan, not the college freshman. Within the first semester Nathan had shed that bad boy persona he had nurtured in high school.

"I'm sorry you had to sit out a play." She inwardly groaned at her attempt at conversation. Their interaction was not going well. "I'm sorry," she blurted out as he stared at the concrete slab beneath their feet. If she continued to look at him, she would've rambled on.

"For what? I should apologize. I'm not good at this. I should probably start from the beginning," he fumbled with his words. He turned and rested his elbows on the railing and looked out into the full parking lot of the apartment complex. He allowed his nerves to get the best of him. He cupped his hands over his mouth and exhaled trying to regain control of his thoughts and words.

Haley furrowed her brow. "How about we start with a hello?" She smiled at him when he peered over his shoulder at her. "Hi," she said softly causing the corner of his mouth to turn up.

He stood up straight. "Hi," he returned kindly. He laughed when she bit her bottom lip and without giving it a second thought he weaved his hand through her soft, silky hair. He closed the distance between them and stood less than a foot away. "You're adorable."

She shook her head at him in disbelief that he was making her giddy. Never would she have described herself as giddy. No guy had made her feel like a schoolgirl ever. Her eyes fluttered as his hand ran through her hair and touched her shoulder blade.

"You want to get out of here?" she asked quietly unsure she should make such a brave move with him. She wasn't the type of girl to make the first move, but she felt impatient in the moment. She didn't want to wait for him to make the suggestion.

He boldly took her hand and led her back into the apartment unsure of where he was taking her.

* * *

><p>"You think <em>she'll <em>be all right?" Mouth asked Lucas as he watched Haley and Nathan work their way through the crowd hand in hand. He couldn't help, but smile at how well the night was turning out for his friends.

"You think _he'll _be all right? We both know Nathan and he's … well he's become a little inept when it comes to girls, at least he's demonstrated as much tonight with Haley."

Mouth nodded as he chuckled. "Who would've ever seen that coming? Nathan Scott incompetent about women, my how far we've come."

"Now let's not be too harsh on my brother. He's just a little tripped up over Haley James. Can you blame him?" He cocked his eyebrow at his friend then drank his beer.

Mouth agreed with Lucas. He too had once been a bumbling fool around the girl. Haley just had that affect on men. The funny thing was she didn't even know it, at least she would never admit to it.

"I'm sure Nate will be all right. Maybe his high school swagger will return." Mouth laughed again and this time Lucas joined him. He shouldn't have because truth was his little brother had grown up over the past four years. Nathan no longer sought out a good time or a girl for the moment. He wanted something more meaningful and he was proud that Nathan realized there was a lot more to life than just a good time and one-night stands.


	4. Strangers in the Night

_A/N: Thank you again for the reviews, story alerts and favorite story. I love to read that you're enjoying or not enjoying this story. I apologize for getting slightly off schedule with the updating. I should have another update before the end of the weekend though. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>Strangers in the Night

When they reached the parking lot of the apartment complex Nathan had released Haley's hand unsure if she all right with him holding onto it. His heart raced at the thought that she might actually have wanted to hold his hand. Then he a wave of worry washed over him as he thought the complete opposite. He immediately began to think Haley hadn't tried to release her hand from his hold because she was polite. Nathan felt as if he couldn't win the internal struggle that had overcome him.

He took a step back from the situation. He had to keep in mind that they barely knew each other. He was always cautious on a first date. Wait, was this a date? Would he have referred to it as a date? Oh, god how he wished he could turn his brain off. When did he turn into a deep thinker? Why the hell did he choose now to analyze a very normal situation — a normal situation to probably every other college boy, but not him? He wasn't the average college boy. He had transformed into a gentleman since his days in high school. He didn't just waltz over to a pretty girl and take her back to his place.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. Did he want to take her back to his place? That was always the furthest thing on his mind on his first outing with a girl. What exactly had come over him? He rubbed the back of his neck as the tension built. How did a simple walk turn into twenty questions?

The pair finally reached Tent City in K-Ville. Both remained silent and surveyed the area. Nathan timidly peered over at the red head. He felt she had been apprehensive about him, which was why she didn't acknowledge him in the corridor. It was also probably the reason for her silence now. As she turned her head his way, he quickly darted his stare pretending not to have been looking at her.

Haley now looked at the raven-haired young man. She bit the inside of her lip as she stared curiously at him. She wondered what he was thinking. His forehead was crinkled and he wore a pensive look. She surveyed the area and smiled at all the tents and the camaraderie. She would definitely miss Tent City and K-Ville. The Cameron Crazies were a wild bunch and were the epitome of school pride. She always acted like she disliked hanging out among the Crazies, but truth was she loved it dearly. Mouth teased her about being high on herself. He once told her she couldn't complain about athletes having a big ego because she had one to match.

As they continued to walk she returned her attention back to Nathan. She questioned why he was so quiet. She had been around him plenty of times and not just in the presence of the team, but girls as well. She heard he wasn't the least bit interested in the cheerleaders, but she had observed his interaction with them. He was always polite. He would smile and engage in small talk then move on. Come to think of it, she had seen his interaction specifically with the blonde and brunette cheerleaders who were at Vegas' party tonight. She laughed and tried to contain it, but couldn't.

"What's so funny?" he finally spoke. He watched as her body vibrated. She simply dismissed his question and slowly stopped laughing.

Haley had an a-ha moment. Those cheerleaders had seen the hoodie and instantly became jealous. Had she known she would've gladly removed the sweatshirt and thrown it at them. She didn't wear the hoodie to show off, which is exactly what they thought. However, that was not the case. She made a mental note to scold Mouth later, especially if this evening ended in a huge disaster. With the silence she imagined that's where it was headed.

Nathan Scott perplexed her. Here he was walking beside her for the past twenty minutes and he couldn't hold a conversation with her. However, she hadn't made an effort either. Every time she thought of something to say she'd shut her mouth before the words came out. What the hell was wrong with her? She spoke with ease among the team all the time. Nathan had listened in on her debate with Mouth about who the better NBA team leader was Kobe Bryant or LeBron James. She remembered Nathan had laughed at Mouth's argument and commented how ridiculous he sounded then walked away. They could've talked about anything yet nothing had been said. She prided herself on being a good conversationalist, but right now she was disappointing.

"Hot Shot Scott! Hey Nathan, great game." A brown-haired boy came running over and shook Nathan's hand. Nathan smiled and appreciatively said thanks. It was normal for him to be stopped and congratulated. Haley was surprised it hadn't happened more often tonight, but it seemed like everyone was being respectful of his space.

"You were … are amazing on the court," she said finally breaking the silence once their peer had left. She had thought of something to say, but everything else seemed odd. She had wanted to ask him his intention with her, but knew that was completely silly. For one, he might not have any intention. He did after all stop holding her hand. Plus, it was presumptuous of her to assume he had an ulterior motive. Secondly, who asked that? She would've laughed in a guy's face if he had questioned her at the beginning of a date. Wait, was this considered a date?

Haley's heart raced at the thought. Suddenly she was ten times more nervous. She brought her hand to the top of her head trying to smooth her hair out. She could only imagine how she looked. She had been in the same clothes for most of the day. Game days always had her at Cameron Stadium several hours before tipoff. There was no way she looked beautiful or even presentable at this hour. At least she hadn't knocked back several beers and had puffy, glassy eyes. Although she was sure Nathan had seen her at her worse.

Nathan stared at her processing her statement He watched as she brushed her hair with her hands. He wondered what she was doing. He wanted to laugh at how adorable she was. There was something endearing about her and it was a major turn on. He cleared his throat getting her attention.

"I've played since before I could walk. I had a little hoop and ball that my father bought me. He would place the ball in my hands and carry me to the hoop. Then he'd tell me to drop the ball in through the net." Nathan pressed his lips into a weak smile. He had never shared this story with anyone. "He taught me the fundamentals at a very early age and drilled into me that I had to be the best."

Haley listened intently. She heard the pain in his voice. All these years she thought Nathan had it all together. It turned out that was just his on-court alter ego. He had every right to be cocky, confident and have swagger with the basketball in his hands. She had seen dozen of basketball games at every level and Nathan truly was one of the best. Lucas was right. Nathan was just misunderstood.

"You don't sound happy when you talk about your father." She stopped walking and took a seat on a bench slipping her hands into the hoodie pockets. She hadn't noticed the drop in the temperature until now. The walking managed to keep her warm. Plus, she occupied her mind with a million questions about Nathan and the evening.

Nathan ran his hand through his short hair and shrugged. He hated that basketball tied him to his father. Neither he nor Lucas had spoken to Dan in years, but the game often brought back memories of their father. He never spoke about it with his brother mainly for fear that he'd reprimand him for thinking about another lifetime. And it had been another lifetime, about twelve years since he had lived with the man he once called dad. Lucas would tell him to stop looking back in the rearview mirror. He would say Dan was left on the side of the road a million miles ago and there was no use in turning back now.

Lucas hated that Dan lingered on Nathan's mind. He wanted his brother to be free of their useless father, but Nathan couldn't be and didn't think he would ever be completely void of Dan. He understood Lucas was being the overprotective, big brother and he appreciated it. He wished in return he could let the good and bad memories of Dan go. He deserved to be happy and part of that meant letting go of everything related to Dan. However, basketball would forever be tied to the man, who he once called dad.

"My father wasn't the best. It pains me at times to know I'm this good because of him," he said softly and she watched his strong facial features tense under the lamppost light. He was vulnerable. Her chest tightened seeing him in such a state, but at the same time it drew her to him. His vulnerability attracted her. There weren't many guys — none that she had ever gone out with — who showed their sensitive side. She appreciated this side of him.

"Luke is good, but not because of Dan. He was lucky enough to learn the game on his own with sheer determination. He didn't need Dan to shove a basketball in his hands and put him on a training regime. Dan … I don't know he thought I needed an extra push and because of that I'm here now. So it's difficult for me to say I'm the best because I did it all on my own. Unfortunately, he had a hand in what I've achieved."

Haley never asked Lucas what exactly happened when they were children. From what the older brother had told her and things she heard from Mouth she had formulated her own story, but she knew it wasn't accurate. The facts were that Nathan and Lucas were three months apart. Each had different mothers and attended the same high school. She didn't know anything about their father other than he was estranged. She never asked because it was none of her business. Even know listening to Nathan talk so sadly, it was still none of her business. She would gladly offer the young man her ear. Eventually when Nathan was ready, if he felt she needed to know or wanted to share with her, he would tell her the entire story.

"Maybe you shouldn't be too hard on yourself because of your father." Haley patted the spot beside her on the bench and he slowly sat down. "Just because he taught you a few things about basketball doesn't nullify your natural talent. What you do on that court is all you. There are things both you and Luke do that can't be taught. It's instinct and that's something your father couldn't have taught you."

Nathan smiled and slowly scooted closer to her. He saw her shiver and he carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his chest. He had dated over the years, but he hadn't gotten into anything too serious, and nothing that he would've felt inclined to discuss his father. His focus was school and basketball. He wanted nothing more than to play in the NBA and he wanted to be a role model much like his older brother was to him. He admitted he was somewhat of a jerk in high school, but Lucas kept him on the straight and narrow. Almost four years later and the Nathan Scott everyone knew in Tree Hill was just a memory.

There were some mornings or even before games when he would stand in front of a mirror and not recognize the reflection. It wasn't that he didn't like the person he saw; it was just hard to believe the man he had become. He knew his mother and Karen, Lucas' mother, were proud of him. He wished one day he would have someone else to share in his transformation because he knew for a fact the reflection now wouldn't be the end result. He was very aware that he was far from the man he wanted to be, but definitely a work in progress, a step in the right direction.

Haley snuggled into his chest hesitating for a split second. As she settled into his embrace she swore she felt the pounding of his heart against his chest. She blushed knowing she was responsible for that. She wrapped her arms around his torso. Her eyes snapped shut at the electricity that flowed from him to her. She had experienced butterflies before, but not an electric current. She read about such ideal attractions in silly chick lit books she often indulged in, but never had she witnessed the sensation for herself.

"I didn't apologize for not knowing you," Nathan said shamefully. She stared up at him through her eyelashes confused. He began combing his hand through her hair. "I don't think I've ever spoken to you. It's not because I'm high on myself. I just never," he paused sighing as he tried to choose his words carefully. "It wasn't …" he sighed and ran his hand over his face. He couldn't look into her big, brown eyes and without getting lost.

He realized when he had previously spoken to her at the party he hadn't looked her in the eye, at least not for long. He couldn't. He fell into a trance because her eyes held her emotions. Her eyes told him how she felt and said things she had yet to say. Most importantly, he knew her eyes saw right through him.

"I figured you were too into basketball to care. You know I wrapped your ankle a few times during that stretch of games in late January early February two years ago."

He closed his eyes finally seeing her as she meticulously wrapped his ankle. She had shoulder-length brown hair then. He inwardly cursed. He remembered thinking she had a beautiful smile. She had finished wrapping his ankle and her hands moved over her work, double-checking. When she deemed her work satisfactory she bit her bottom lip and the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile that stretched wider showing her teeth. His heartbeat sped up at the memory.

He didn't want to admit to her now that he had noticed. He just didn't do anything about it. If she knew would she think he was a jerk or worse a coward for not speaking to her?

"You were so focused. I don't think you noticed anyone during that time. I saw your concern when you rolled your ankle in the game against North Carolina State."

He recalled he lay on the hardwood floor for about a minute before wincing in pain as he got to his feet. He thought for sure he would be out longer than two games, but luckily the team doctor said he could play with his ankle wrapped after the two-game rest.

"I know you're a completely different person on the court than off. You take the game, your game very seriously. There's no need to apologize." She reached up and caressed his cheek. He leaned his head down shutting his eyes tightly reveling in her touch. She had the softness hands he ever felt against his face. He opened his eyes and locked on her gaze. She looked at him with a dreamy gleam in her eyes. As he stared his breath caught in his throat and he momentarily stopped breathing. She literally took his breath away.

She sat up a little pressing her body into his more. Her eyes slowly moved across his face as if memorizing the way he looked at that very minute. She waited to meet his bluish grey eyes because she already knew what would happen once their gazes met. Her fingertips danced ever so lightly over his jawline. Nathan closed his eyes and tucked the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth relishing the delicate touch. His senses were heightened causing her touch to feel intense yet soft.

Haley's eyes focused on his and she waited for his eyelids to open. As Nathan's eyes locked on her eyes he lazily dropped his head meeting Haley halfway tenderly touching her lips.

Their lips barely touched yet Haley felt a slight burn. Nathan jerked away afraid he had miss read the signs. If this were a basketball court he would have instinctually known what to do, but it wasn't. There were no x's or o's. It was real life. He had to read Haley's body language and her reactions to his actions.

Haley's hazel eyes fluttered open hoping to see his face centimeters away, but that wasn't the case. Her brow furrowed and her stomach knotted. She used to be good at this — whatever this was. She couldn't believe she didn't know what the hell was happening. The night started out as a celebration then she ended up here with Nathan confused. She badly wanted to put a label on whatever had transpired. She sighed.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out shifting on the bench. He definitely wasn't as smooth as he used to be. There was something about Haley that made him self-conscious. No girl had ever had such an affect on him. He wanted to scream in frustration. How had he misread their exchange?

Haley attempted to read his face searching for a sign that he wanted her. At the smallest touch of their lips, the red head yearned for more. At first look, she recognized his confusion. It definitely mirrored hers. She then grinned spotting the slightest glimmer in his cobalt blue eyes. Without faltering she cupped his cheeks and brought his head to hers. She closed her eyes tightly sighing in satisfaction when their lips fused together.

Nathan jolted at her touch. He responded by moving his lips with hers and brought his free arm around her waist. Finding the hem of his hoodie he glided his hand under it and came in contact with her smooth skin. Despite the temperature her skin was incredibly warm.

Haley bit his bottom lip and he hissed. She smiled at the sound then probed his mouth with her tongue. With her eyes still closed she swore she felt the Earth spinning. The kiss made her absolutely dizzy in a good way.

The younger Scott grunted softly at her action. He couldn't recall any girl having such control over him or even a kiss. He liked her aggressiveness. His mind snapped and he wondered if she was always this way or just with him. He tangled his hands in her hair encouraging her on not caring if she did indeed take such a forward, bold move with other guys. He wanted to enjoy her confidence and in the moment he would believe she was just this way with him.


	5. The Morning After

_A/N: Thank you again for the story alerts, favorite story and reviews. I greatly appreciate the reviews. They let me know that I'm doing something right. I am enjoying writing this story and want you to enjoy it as well. Thanks again :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>The Morning After

Nathan entered Cameron Stadium with his gym bag hanging off his shoulder. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and the sun shined brightly. He smiled at the warmth that cut through the cool, crisp air. Today was a good day. He had slept well, probably the best in months. He figured it was a combination of last night's victory and hanging out with Haley. At the thought of the red head his smile broadened. He imagined his face would hurt later. Sure, he smiled, but never this wide and not all day.

This morning when he woke up, he immediately felt the corners of his mouth turn up. He literally pinched himself not believing last night's date — well what he defined as a date. Haley didn't wake up beside him, but he still knew they kissed because his lips were a bit chapped and ached from the lack of contact. It was safe to say he craved her. He pulled the pillow out from under his head and happily screamed into it. Who the hell was he this morning? He was acting like a girl, at least the way a girl acts in a sappy, love story, chick flick. Not that he had seen many, but he had to see some when he had been dating. He couldn't avoid watching a chick flick. It was an unspoken rule of dating. He had to be subjected to a chick flick once and a while if he wanted to watch an action, adventure movie on a date night.

When Nathan reached the stadium entrance he opened the door and headed toward the locker room. Anyone who saw him would have noticed something different. He had been tense yesterday before the game having been focused on winning. He expended his energy on getting in the zone, but at the end of the game he was completely relaxed and his focus was elsewhere. He had been on a mission to find a girl. If he had told anyone he was looking for a girl they would've looked at him strangely. Nathan Scott didn't look, let alone _search_ for a girl. Unfortunately his brother knew.

He dragged his hand down his face recalling Lucas' teasing. The entire way out to west campus Lucas ribbed him about Haley. He couldn't stop laughing about Nathan being in a daze after Haley taped his fingers. Lucas said the scene was quiet cute. He sighed. Nathan disliked being referred to as cute by his older brother. However, he deserved it. All he could do was walk silently only half listening to his brother's comments. Then on the way to Vegas' party Lucas asked him what he would do if she happened to in attendance. Nathan never believed she would pop up at the party. He didn't even know she had always gone to the parties because he hadn't noticed.

Less than twenty-four hours later he could now laugh at the comedy of it all. His brother knew Haley and was positive the two would end up running into each other at the party. Lucas' only job was to make sure they made an appearance at the party, which had been a nonissue. Then there was Mouth who had intervened unknowingly at first. The more he thought about it, the more he felt Haley and him had been destined to meet last night. It was destiny that brought them face-to-face finally.

* * *

><p>Haley along with two other student trainers set out the water jugs and water bottles for the team practice. She also set out the first-aid kits as she always did. The ACC tournament began on Friday so Coach K had the Blue Devils running a light mid-day practice knowing his team had probably celebrated into the early morning hours, but a celebration would not excuse any of the team from practice. The Blue Devils were in the home stretch and had to be kept on a tight schedule. Every player knew how preparation for the tournament went and everyone was responsible enough to not party hard. They still had a job to do, which was to win the Big Dance. At the beginning of every season, the Blue Devils' goal was to win the national championship. They strategically focused on every short-term goal that culminated into the ultimate goal — getting a slot on the NCAA's biggest stage, the NCAA National Championship tournament. Once they reached that stage the only thing left was to win it all.<p>

"So," Mouth said lifting the caddy of water bottles from the back of the golf cart. He smirked at his best friend carefully eyeing her. He knew she had been deep in thought by the pensive look on her face.

Haley raised her eyebrow silently questioning her friend. She had gotten to know Mouth much too well over the past four years. She knew he wanted information, but in return he should have known he would have to work for it. Nothing in life was free, not even information about her personal life unless she had tossed back a few after a horrible date. However, even then he had to buy the first two or three rounds before she divulged.

"So?" she questioned in response tucking a towel into her back pocket. She studied the young man anticipating his next question. Mouth and her had this little dance; she, however, would lead.

"Luke said Nathan didn't come home last night. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" He cocked his eyebrow and a smile slowly stretched across his face. There was a slight twinkle in his eye confident he baited her. No way was she going to let him imply that she took Nathan back to her place.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Marvin." She smacked him playfully. "I have it on good authority that Nathan went home last night." She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. She was not easy, and just because the boy in question was Nathan Scott didn't change that fact. She had to admit she was a little offended. Now she was certain her best friend was playing a dangerous game with her.

"Oh, did you walk him to his door?" Mouth cleared his throat. His best friend wasn't going to budge easily. The details must have been quite juicy. "His bedroom door, perhaps?" Mouth continued to egg her on. He laughed seeing her get riled up. He secretly loved to see her in such a state especially over the silliest thing.

Haley grunted annoyed. "Real mature." She brushed the fly-a-way pieces of her hair off her forehead. Mouth was pushing the envelope. He knew very well she didn't go home with Nathan last night. "You are being such a girl right now."

Mouth chuckled shaking his head. Lucas and him made a small wager that Haley would end up seducing Nathan. Although Mouth told Lucas the cocky, confident, ladies man Nathan Scott would emerge and Haley would melt. It would take a charming Nathan to make Haley James swoon. Mouth had faith the younger Scott would play off the red head's confidence and would find his game. Lucas wasn't convinced his brother would be able to form sentences if Haley decided to play hardball. Lucas had witnessed many college boys get tongue-tied around the trainer even confident athletes who had his pick of girls on campus. He said positively, without a doubt Haley would be the aggressor. Mouth sighed defeated. If the red head wasn't talking then Lucas needed to pry the information from his brother, which would be quite the task.

"Seriously, when was the last time you grabbed coffee with one of the guys and sat down discussing girls honestly?" Mouth laughed. All right maybe he was being a girl, but he had to know. He had money riding on it. "That's what I thought. You should find yourself a girlfriend. You definitely need a distraction from my personal life."

"Oh, but I live for the never ending saga that is Haley James' love life. Remember the computer science major you went on a date with about two months ago?" Mouth hopped into the driver's seat of the golf cart laughing uncontrollably at Haley's wide-eyed expression.

That date had been _the_ worse date ever. She had bumped into the guy, literally, at the coffee shop. His name was Kevin, no, Keith, no, Kyle. His name was Kyle and he had the most stunning green eyes, but she felt he was a little strange. She only agreed to the date because he paid for her coffee. She swore she would never date a computer science major ever again. Kyle had taken her to an Italian restaurant right off campus and spent the entire dinner discussing how computer science was absolutely not the same as IT.

Haley's immediate thought was that Kyle believed she was an idiot. She was no dump jock just because she was an athletic trainer. Why on Earth had she bought a new outfit for this guy? Immediately after the dinner she faked an illness and met Mouth at the bar. He felt so sorry for her that he opened a tab on his parents' credit card. They both got so drunk that night, but she convinced herself she deserved it.

"That's it I need to find some girl friends. What other horrible date stories of mine have you shared?" She arched her brow and rested her hands firmly on her hips lightly tapping her foot on the hardwood floor.

Mouth knew she was asking seriously. "I didn't share any of your stories with your future brother-in-law." He winked and laughed again as she flared her nostrils in anger. He took that as his cue to clear out. If he pushed her further he imagined she would've decked him.

She counted to ten in her head as he drove off into the tunnel. Unbelievable. She hated that Mouth managed to get under her skin. Why was Nathan such a hot button for her? Mouth and her could discuss her love life for hours on end with no restrictions, but when it came to the raven-haired basketball player she tightened her lips. There was something about last night that kept her from being an open book to her best friend.

This morning she wondered if she had actually kissed Nathan. She closed her eyes while lying in bed trying desperately to relive the moment. He had been a bit timid then apologetic. A blush crept into her cheeks remembering her aggressiveness with him. She never did that, but that was the only thing she could think of doing to reassure him that he didn't do anything wrong. All it took was a brush against his lips for her to want more. She craved to feel the full effect of his kiss.

* * *

><p>The dark-haired young man sat on the bench lacing his shoe. He was a little tired having stayed out much later than he originally planned. His lips stretched into a smile as his mind again drifted to last night. He knew he had this dazed look on his face.<p>

"Still thinking about her?" Lucas pulled his practice jersey over his head. He had never seen his brother so gone. Nathan always managed to be disconnected even if he was dating a girl. He kept his emotions out of it when he stepped into Cameron. He cared about the girl, enjoyed her company among other things, but he didn't attach himself to her. He didn't want anything serious because his focus was basketball and school.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The words strung together said one thing, but the tone of his voice said something else. He hadn't bothered to look up from his task, which also tipped his hand to his brother. Avoiding eye contact was a sure sign that Nathan was dodging the question.

"Man, you might as well have sung that sentence. You cannot lie to me. I assume you had a great night," Lucas said laughing when his brother's face fell. Nathan wasn't fooling him. They had been brothers for more than a decade and Lucas had learned how to read his brother very well. Nathan's silence or lack of words meant Lucas was dead on.

"We have about five minutes and I need to tape my fingers," the younger brother said. Nathan walked pass his brother without saying another word. He should've kept his mouth shut. When he got home last night Lucas hadn't gotten home yet. He was thankful because if his brother had been home and awake he would've teased him, especially since he didn't bring Haley home. Then again he tried not to bring girls over. He had a policy that only if he were dating a girl for more than two months could she possibly spend the night at the apartment.

Over the past four years only a handful of girls had been granted permission to stay. He wasn't sure what happened from high school to college, but he had indeed become picky about his women. Well he preferred the word selective, but Lucas and Mouth always corrected him and said picky. He had seen his dream of a NBA career clearer, especially after his freshman year. He chastised himself because in the back of his mind he heard Dan's words, _"Women are only a distraction. Once you're in the NBA you'll never need just one." _ Unfortunately, he was more selective because he agreed about girls being a distraction. He hated the thought, but he loved the game so damn much and most girls didn't understand his passion or the game. Plus, he needed to keep his grades up in order to play.

Lucas ran after his brother catching up to him. He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I just need to know who did the seducing." Nathan about lost it. He smacked his brother's hand off his shoulder and turned to grab him. "Whoa!" Lucas put his hands up to block his brother. He had no idea his teasing would hit such a nerve. Maybe he read the cues incorrectly and things hadn't gone well. He furrowed his brow studying his brother's face. No, he hadn't misread anything. His statement was just out of line in his brother's opinion.

The younger Scott snapped out of his rage hearing the golf cart stop behind him.

"Sorry. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew," Lucas apologized. His brother never had been so tweaked in his life. He never saw his brother protective about a girl. He respected Haley and knew Nathan was probably more than respectful, but he didn't think the comment would offend Nathan. They always joked like this. Hell, Nathan had been giving him a hard time about his girlfriend ignoring him. They were just being brothers. The teasing helped to alleviate any stress they had from school or basketball.

"Everything all right?" Mouth had seen the younger brother reach for his brother in a blind fury. Nathan could have a nasty temper. Mouth had witnessed a few scuffles on and off the basketball court. The younger Scott had been known as a bully in his early high school years so he definitely had a mean streak in him. However, since midnight madness their sophomore year of high school, Mouth hadn't witnessed Nathan go after his brother.

Nathan scowled at his brother then glared at Mouth. "Just fine," he muttered stomping off.

"What the hall did you do?" Mouth turned the cart off waiting for an answer.

Lucas felt so guilty. He should've known better than to pick on his brother. Nathan usually initiated the conversation about his personal life. When his brother hadn't said anything about Haley, Lucas should have realized there was definitely something more. It should have been clear that Nathan wanted to keep Haley all to himself.

"I said something I shouldn't have. Did you find out anything from Hales?" Lucas leaned on the cart brushing off the altercation. He couldn't do anything at the moment. Nathan needed time to cool off before he would listen to Lucas explanation.

"Nah. She's not saying much. Maybe if you ask her." Mouth shrugged his shoulders. His best friend usually talked to him. There was nothing she wouldn't discuss with him. Yet she hadn't said anything about last night. "What do you think though? You think it's a good sign that neither are talking about it?"

Lucas observed his brother's retreating form. He scratched his head. "Yeah. Definitely."

* * *

><p>The raven-haired Scott stopped mid stride when he spotted the auburn-haired girl checking the handy work of one of the other trainers. She examined the ankle wrap of Vegas making sure her peer had indeed secured the sprain. Nathan's mouth went dry watching Haley bend at the waist as she dug in the first aid kit. He smirked appreciating her butt. He had been so focused on her facial expressions last night that he hadn't appreciated all of her. His grey hoodie had also concealed her body. He licked his lips unconsciously.<p>

"Close your mouth, bro." Lucas remarked walking by his brother. He couldn't resist so he was prepared for Nathan to attack him again.

"Shut up, Eugene." The dirty blonde shook his head. He'd let his brother call him by his middle name because picking on him right now was just too easy. It was the least Lucas could do for his earlier remark.

Nathan took a deep breath. He had no explanation for what happened in the corridor. Normally a statement like that wouldn't have elicited such a charged reaction. Lucas meant no harm. Nathan always took the teasing in stride. He knew it was all part of being brothers. He owed his brother an apology later.

The raven-haired young man stood in the shadows staring at the red head. He smiled immediately. He wanted to keep the details of last night all to himself. It wasn't anyone's business. Truthfully, whatever was developing between Haley and him had to be kept close to his heart. He didn't want to ruin them before they even began, if there was even a chance of them being a couple. There was still so much to learn about her and so much he wanted to share with her. Lucas wouldn't dare mess this up for him, but he still didn't want to spill any details. In the few hours they spent together, Nathan knew Haley was special. She was different than other girls and he appreciated that.

* * *

><p>Haley sent Vegas on his way then looked at her watch. She saw Coach K speaking with one of his assistant coaches. Practice would begin soon. She dropped the scissors into the first-aid kit not pay any attention to her surroundings.<p>

"I need my fingers taped," Nathan said standing behind her boldly resting his hand on the small of her back. Normally on the basketball court he wouldn't dare fraternize with the opposite sex, but he couldn't resist her. The magnetic force field that caused him to be a bumbling fool last night now drew him to her.

Haley's eyelids shut feeling the warmth of his breath on her neck. She savored his touch that caused her to shiver. Her cheeks were warm and she was sure bright red. No other guy had made her feel this way. She wondered why that was. Was Nathan truly different from all the other boys she dated? He faltered early during their evening, but managed to recover nicely. He held her attention longer than any college boy had ever over the past four years. Her biggest concern though was if he had such an effect on every girl he dated. Did it really matter?

She turned around biting her bottom lip. "You know you could've asked Gigi," she said pointing at the young brunette who sat on the chair closer to the corridor entrance. The girl shyly, yet excitedly waved at them. Nathan shot back a crooked smile being polite.

His attention quickly moved back to Haley. He pushed her hair off her shoulder absentmindedly slightly brushing his fingers against her cheek. "Funny, I didn't notice her." His blue eyes were a greyish blue and held such an intensity that she thought she'd turn into a puddle right there.

"Need I remind you, you hadn't noticed me either until last night?" She cocked her eyebrow and grabbed his hand examining his bruised finger. A coy smile formed on her face. She challenged him and waited for his response.

"That's not entirely true," he said nervously. How the hell did that happen? How did Haley manage to make him self conscious? He watched as she taped his fingers together. "Let's talk later." He smiled noticing her blush at his suggestion. Slowly her lips curved up into a smile. Once she finished the easy task, he lifted her head up by her chin. "Is that a yes?"

She bit her bottom lip again and watched as he dragged his tongue along his lips. She was complete putty and couldn't locate her voice. Perhaps she shouldn't have challenged him. She simply nodded and at the sound of the whistle he moved his face next to hers.

"I'll kiss you later," he whispered. He back peddled onto the court with his signature smirk on his face. He felt like his former self and a schoolboy smitten.

"You're so far gone, Haley Bob," Mouth said earning a rather hard smack to his right arm from the auburn haired girl. "Ouch." He rubbed his arm trying to ease the sting. "I'm going to need you to look at that."

She rolled her eyes then looked at him. "I'd be more careful, Marvin."

Haley moved her gaze onto the basketball court. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered uncontrollably as she watched Nathan shoot around. He moved so gracefully and had a soft touch, which helped him sink his shots from anywhere on the court. She sighed thinking about his soft touch. His touch was definitely helpful off the court as well. Where did this confident, cocky Nathan come from? Did she bring it out of him? He brought out an aggressiveness in her that lay dormant for ages.

Her eye caught his as he followed his shot. He nodded at her then a crooked smile appeared on his face and his blue eyes turned a shade of grey. She pressed her lips together firmly and her eyes fluttered while she blushed probably redder than she ever had in her entire life. Nathan stirred something inside her and she relished it.


	6. Courting

_A/N: I apologize for the wait. As long as I can find time, updates should still come about twice a week. Thank you again for the alerts and feedback. Enjoy :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>Court-ing

Coach K had the team shoot around for the first ten minutes of practice as the assistants set up different stations on the court. As Nathan moved around the floor he felt Haley's gaze on him. He couldn't help the goofy smile that he knew appeared on his face. Never would he have described any of his facial expressions as goofy, but that was indeed the best word to describe the look on his face at the moment. The feeling he felt was foreign. It was a mixture of excitement and calmness. He had never experienced such a sensation nor would he have used those descriptions. He wondered if he made girls feel this way. One girl in particular — Haley James.

"Are you daydreaming?" Lucas asked as he shot the ball. He ran after his shot and looked over at the sidelines. The red head sat on the scorer's table swinging her legs back and forth. Her hands rested at her sides and she observed the players, at least she did once she noticed Lucas staring at her. The dirty blonde spotted her gazing at his brother a split second before she turned attention to the rest of the team. He laughed inwardly at the girl. She had her fair share of suitors, but he knew for a fact she didn't act in this manner about any of those boys. What had his brother done to her?

"Me, daydreaming?' He pointed at himself trying to play off that he had indeed zoned out concentrating on what he was feeling. Feeling? He sounded like a girl. His brother would tease him if he knew he was thinking about his _feelings_. Worse they were feelings for a girl something Nathan didn't dwell on for long periods of time; however, the girl was never Haley until now.

Lucas patted him on the back and walked away shaking his head. He liked Haley. He thought it was great that his brother had finally noticed her, but he knew how much basketball meant to Nathan and if Haley was going to be a distraction their relationship wasn't going to last long. He furrowed his brow concerned that maybe intervening wasn't the best idea. He should've advised Nathan to wait, but it wasn't like his little brother ever listened to him. No, Lucas knew his brother would've ignored the advice. Mainly because he was intrigued by Haley and Lucas couldn't blame him. Every guy around here was intrigued, interested in the red head at one time or another.

Coach K blew the whistle and the team gathered at center court. He explained they would break into groups and work at each station. At the end of the hour they would go over some plays tweaking the pass patterns and strengthening their offense as well as defense. He didn't want the practice to be too strenuous, but he wanted them to stay loose and focused. The tournament was less than a week away.

As the young men dispersed Nathan caught himself searching for Haley. He sighed. His focus needed to be on the court not the sidelines. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to devote his attention to basketball for the next two hours then he could give his undivided attention to Haley. He was very capable of balancing the budding romance and the sport he loved. He could do it. He would do it because his _feelings_ were dictating his next move.

* * *

><p>Mouth sat on the examination table watching Haley prepare cold baths for two of the players. She had spent most of the practice in the training room after realizing she was ogling Nathan. She was embarrassed by her behavior. She disliked being giddy over a guy. She knew Lucas caught her drooling. Oh the teasing that would ensue from that. She could hear the older Scott and Mouth exchanging jabs at her. She wanted to scream and scream loudly.<p>

"You all right?" Mouth hadn't said much because he didn't know if she wanted to talk. He could no longer read his best friend. Nathan and Haley meeting had disrupted the natural order. The Earth no longer tilted on an axis. "You can talk to me. I won't judge."

Haley laughed. What she was feeling and thinking would surprise him. Over the past four years she managed to surprise Mouth, but this — this would shock him. He might fall off the table. His immediate response would be laughter. He wouldn't be able to help it. She pondered his offer. She would be crazy to disclose this information.

"I can see you want to talk," he said gently attempting to drag it out of her. He saw her look at the clock on the wall. "You have about five minutes before the guys come barreling in here. Talk." Now he demanded. He wasn't against speaking forcefully, although that usually elicited an eye roll from her.

"Fine," she muttered and dropped onto a stool. "No judging, right?" He nodded and crossed his heart in a promise. "I don't understand what's happening." Mouth raised his eyebrow.

"Well did you ask him?"

"It's not that I don't understand what we are … I mean no, I'm not sure we are anything, but … that's not the point. Don't interrupt me." She raised her voice in irritation. She began to ramble, a very nervous habit of hers.

Mouth hopped off the table and walked over to his best friend. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She was clearly flustered. Seeing her in such a state, he felt guilty for making a bet with Lucas. Neither one of them should've wagered on someone's personal life, but they couldn't help it. It was Nathan and Haley they were betting on. The red head threw off Nathan and Haley remained confident though she too had been taken aback. It was an exciting thing to witness.

"Never mind," she said standing up. The door flew open and Vegas entered ready for his therapy.

"Well if it isn't Haley James. Which bath is mine?"

Haley pointed to the cold tub on the right. The tall young man smiled at her as he sat on the table. Gigi entered with the boys and walked over to cut off his wrap. Haley quickly moved to the exit she needed space. She couldn't explain what she felt, but talking wasn't going to help. She knew exactly how to clear her mind.

* * *

><p>Nathan grabbed his towel and went to shut his locker when his brother closed it for him.<p>

"Luke," he said gruffly.

"Listen, if you want to talk we can. I'm sorry about my comment earlier. I didn't think."

Lucas sat down on the bench. Nathan flung the towel over his neck gripping the ends tightly. He appreciated his brother offering to listen, but he didn't want to have a deep, meaningful conversation. He would rather talk once he knew what was happening.

"That's the problem, you didn't think." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. Last night was … amazing. It was nice spending time with Haley and … I don't know. To answer your question, there was no seducing. That's all I'm saying." He left his brother to sit and ponder.

Lucas slowly smiled as he let Nathan's words sink in. Nathan never acted this way when it came to girls. There was definitely something special about Haley. Something was developing between them. It would take some time for his brother to figure it out, but there was something there worth keeping to himself.

* * *

><p>Haley dribbled the ball on the court bouncing it behind her back as she drove to her left. She laughed as she felt her body relax. It had been ages since she picked up a basketball. This was where she was most comfortable. She could step onto the court, any basketball court and all her worries or stresses disappeared. Whenever she had a difficult decision to make she knew she would find her answer on the court. She needed clarity and this place always provided her that.<p>

She continued dribbling around the key. She dribbled to half court and stopped holding the ball against her hip. She stared at the rim for a minute then began dribbling again. This time she worked her way up the court jump stopping at the elbow of the key. She shot the ball immediately following it. The ball slowed as it touched the net. She squealed and threw her hands in the air in celebration. She still had it. She grabbed the rebound still unable to contain her excitement.

Her head snapped up hearing the slow clapping from the sidelines. Her hand flew to her face feeling the blush wash over it. She stared at her feet holding the ball against her left side. No one except Mouth knew of her skill and he had found out by accident.

It was the second day of her apprenticeship when Eric, the basketball athletic trainer, had asked if she could help out the team student assistant with picking up the cones and rolling the basketball racks inside the equipment room. She said of course more than eager to help out.

Haley had always been somewhat of a klutz and her excitement that day caused her to topple over a rack of basketballs. The balls went rolling in opposite directions. Aaron, the student assistant, found her clumsiness cute and immediately swooped in as if he were saving the day. He picked up the rack and began gathering the basketballs. Once the task was completed he rolled the rack down the corridor leaving Haley behind. As she began picking up the cones on the court she noticed a basketball had rolled under the bleachers. She ran over to pick it up and instead of running it to Aaron or putting it in plain sight, she hit the court and began shooting. After hitting a few jump shots, Mouth had cleared his throat making his presence known.

She had been embarrassed that day too. That was the beginning of their friendship and luckily he had showed up because Aaron had tried to put the moves on her. Mouth helped her out making it clear that she had no interest in the guy.

"You play?" Nathan asked dropping his bag onto the floor. She shook her head no and he furrowed his brow. "You made that shot." He pointed at the basket with a wide, foolish grin affixed on his face. His face was definitely going to hurt, but he didn't mind.

"Beginner's luck?" Her shoulders rose up to her ears then back down. She swept her right foot across the floor lightly kicking the inside of her left foot. She nervously stood there trying to think of a better story than luck. Nothing came to mind. She was a horrible liar.

Nathan's blue eyes roamed her body studying her petite frame, noticing for the first time her athletic build. She had curves in all the right places. Her khaki pants fit snug on her thighs and a little loose on her calves. Then her arms were toned and her shoulders slightly defined. Was it possible that Haley James had played basketball? The thought turned him on. He licked his lips and swallowed hard as he felt his mouth go dry. As if it were possible, Haley had become sexier. She was an enigma and he wondered what else he had yet to discover.

"You're lying," he said huskily. He didn't know why she was lying though. He walked over to her and rested his hands on his hips. His six-foot-two-inch stature towered over her five-foot-four-inch frame. His eyes looked her up and down again. He knew he hadn't been wrong about his assumption.

She took a step back becoming increasingly nervous at his proximity.

"You don't know me to know when I'm lying." She shifted her weight and moved the ball to her right side.

He boldly grasped her waist and brought her body flush against his.

"Tell me a secret, Haley James." He dropped his head and captured her lips in a tender kiss. He no longer had control over his actions. He didn't think before he kissed her. He just kissed her. He felt her body puddle, but he had a firm hold on her as he continued to kiss her softly.

Her mind raced as her lips moved with his. Mouth McFadden was right. She was a goner. She felt his hands move from her waist to her face and she instantly placed the ball between their bodies putting distance between them. She laughed hearing him groan when she forcefully pushed the ball into his stomach creating more space by nudging him back a few steps.

"Sorry." He smiled again and his eyes lit up. "I may know a thing or two about basketball," she whispered blushing. She hung her head too shy to look him in the eye at her admission. After all these years she didn't know why she kept basketball a secret. Every time she stood on the sidelines or sat in the bleachers watching she felt connected to it, but she kept her link to the game a secret.

Nathan held the ball. He looked at it then at her. She was adorable. He wondered if she knew just how adorable she appeared.

"How good are you?" He raised his brows before moving around her. He took three dribbles and jumped into the air dunking the ball.

He chased after the ball and when he picked it up he looked over at the young woman giving her his cocky smirk. It had been years since he had showed off in such a manner for a girl.

"Please, I'm not some groupie." She pulled her hair up into a messy bun. All right she was impressed, but being able to dunk a basketball wouldn't get him far with her. She pushed her long sleeves up her forearms. "Give me the ball, Hot Shot."

Nathan's eyes darkened as he watched Haley prepare to school him.

"You're so sexy." As soon as the words left his mouth he shut it tightly. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He had never been so forward with a girl. Yes, he was guilty of using his so-called Scott charm, but he was never this comfortable with any other girl this early in their relationship. Was this even a relationship?

Haley blushed. Nathan knew just what to say and when to say it. She hoped he meant it though. She cautiously approached the raven-haired young man. Nathan passed her the ball and she dribbled it between her legs then she dribbled out to the three-point arch where she pulled up for the shot.

Nathan's mouth dropped open in a slight O as the ball went through the rim effortlessly. He had hung out with some of the Lady Blue Devils, even watched a few of their games, but there was something different about Haley James shooting a basketball.

"Why don't you play collegiate ball?" He picked up the basketball and spun it in his hands waiting for a response. It was clear she was good enough to play at this level.

"You're not the only mysterious one around here." She walked over and took a seat on the bleacher step. She brushed a stray piece of hair off her forehead staring at Nathan as he wandered over to her.

"I'm far from mysterious. Some have called me boring." He took a seat right besides her leaving a small space between their bodies. He remembered just last week his brother teased him for having his nose in a book instead of going to some party. Lucas said he had become such a bore. Then reminded him that it was their senior year and he needed to live a little.

"I know all about the Tree Hill High Nathan Scott. He was the cocky, popular ladies man. Oh and first-team All-American shooting guard. Plus North Carolina State Champion MVP." She nudged him hitting her knee against his. She knew all about his basketball accolades and had heard from Mouth about his way with the girls so this boy who she met was a stark contrast. Nathan seemed almost shy around her.

"Then who was Haley James?" He didn't deny her description because it was true. At one time some might have even consider him an ass, a jerk and definitely a womanizer. He wasn't proud of those descriptors. Freshman year Vegas had wanted to hear what he termed a "great Scott" story involving the ladies of Tree Hill High. At the time he had only begun to shed that imagine so he disclosed a little to his teammate to get him off his back. However, he often would change the subject not wanting to admit to being Tree Hill's resident bad boy, boy toy. He only wanted to play basketball not hook up with some random girl who ran up to him at a party.

"Butler High School's resident tutor, geeky and awkward. Not to mention quite clumsy." Her hazel eyes locked on Nathan's piercing baby blue eyes. Her voice got caught in her throat. Her heart fluttered at how closely he was listening to her. Funny, she never recognized her dates listening so attentively to her.

"And basketball?" He rested his hand on her knee encouraging her to continue.

"First-team All-American point guard," she muttered as if she were embarrassed.

She sat nervously wringing her hands and Nathan reached over grabbing them. She felt a shiver run through her body at his touch. She wasn't sure how he would take the news. She didn't like to flaunt her accomplishments.

"I don't understand. Why don't you play? Didn't you love the game?" He played because of his love for the game and his natural skill. Then there was the fact that his father had forced a basketball into his hands. He only got a glimpse of Haley's talent, but he was sure she was great on the court. Hell she had to be if she were named first-team.

She sighed. She hadn't even told Mouth why she didn't play collegiate ball. In fact, when he questioned her about it she told him to shut up and drink making it very clear she didn't want to disclose her reason.

"You look like you can maneuver your way on a court. What happened?" The pad of his thumb moved in a circular motion on the back of her hand as he waited hoping she would answer him. With her hesitance he imagined she didn't want to discuss the subject, but he held out hope.

"I injured my knee in a pick up game. I can still play, but I don't know." She shrugged. "I never played basketball to one day play in the WNBA. I mean I never had aspirations to make it a career that wasn't really an option. I love tutoring and when I came to Duke I realized I could still be part of the game without being in it."

"Wow," he breathed out. Haley tilted her head and bit her bottom lip looking at him curiously. "You were able to just walk away from the game?"

"I loved it, I _love_ it, but I don't have to play. I don't _need_ it. There are other things in life. My knee injury made me realize that."

He didn't know if he could ever walk away from the game. He was born to play and his father had always said he was destined for greatness; at least he was if he could put all his effort and energy into basketball. So that's exactly what he did. In high school he spent his mornings training and afternoons practicing. In between he attended school because he had to. Often he would indulge in a party and be a jerk to the girls who hung out with him. Basketball had been the one and only thing he truly cared about. One might say Nathan Scott loved the game more than any person should.

"Hey," Haley said pulling her hands out from his. She gently touched his face resting her fingers softly on his cheeks. He had a far-off look in his eyes. "Tell me a secret Nathan Scott." Her face broke out into a smile that reached her hazel eyes.

He laughed very amused by the girl. His blue eyes roamed her face memorizing her features. She continued to surprise him and he continued wanting to know more about her. For the first time in ages he found someone who challenged him and who could match wits. Haley James was not your typical girl.

He leaned his forehead against hers pressing his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and smooth. He moved his face back about a centimeter and licked his lips brushing his tongue lightly against her lips with his action. He then moved forward and kissed her tenderly this time.

Haley followed his lead and moved her lips with his. His lips were perfect. Their touch sent tingles up her spine. She almost squealed in delight, but muffed it. His eyes fluttered when he moved back, creating a little space between their faces. She heard him sigh satisfied.

"I like you," he said barely above a whisper his voice shaky.

Haley bit down hard on her lip stifling another squeal. Oh goodness she was such a girl. She leaned over and rubbed her nose against his bringing her arms around his neck. She beamed at him, and unable to resist she gave him a chaste kiss.

"I like you too."


	7. You are the Only Exception

_A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and alerts. Both mean so much. I really LOVE this chapter. I cannot stress to everyone how much fun I have writing this story. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>You are the Only Exception

Nathan lay on his back staring at the ceiling fan turning rather slow. He must've hit the switch when he entered his bedroom not realizing it. His arms were tucked under his head and he was practically giddy just thinking about her. After practice yesterday they hung out on campus for an hour. He wished it had been longer, but Haley had other plans. He almost asked her to cancel, but he didn't want to seem desperate. Yes, this - whatever - with her was all new and unexpected, but he wasn't desperate. At least he liked to think he wasn't.

There was nothing wrong with wanting to spend time in the company of a beautiful, smart girl. Especially one he had so much in common with and yet there was still plenty to discover about her. After finding out she played high school basketball he knew there was a lot unknown about her. He also had things to share with her. For the first time ever he wanted nothing more than to get lost in a girl. Had he stepped into another dimension? How else could he explain his feelings and wants for a girl? It wasn't like he didn't appreciate the opposite sex. He just didn't care this much about the opposite sex. At least he hadn't ever.

With the way he was feeling, luckily she called him later in the evening wanting to watch a movie. Of course he said yes. He couldn't turn her down. The polite thing to do was accept her invitation. She even offered to pay, but he declined. He paid for the movie tickets, but she beat him to the snack bar line and she bought the popcorn and surprisingly his favorite, Cracker Jack. He laughed at her. She explained one was salty and the other sweet so butter popcorn and Cracker Jack made the perfect movie snack. He liked her reasoning and after mixing the two he agreed with her.

The raven-haired Scott shook out of his trance hearing Lucas clear his throat.

"I knocked but you must not have heard," Lucas said standing in the doorway of his little brother's room. He had seen him a handful of times in the last twenty-four hours, but never had a chance to talk to him. His bet with Mouth had long been forgotten since their brief conversation in the locker room. Then when he spotted his brother and Haley making out after practice. He realized the bet was a lost cause.

Lucas chuckled to himself at the public display. Since they had been at Duke his brother had toned down his caddishness. Nathan dated a few girls, but hardly ever made out with them in public. He recalled after a home game sophomore year Nathan's girlfriend at the time, Michelle, had run over to congratulate him on a great game and Nathan immediately stopped her from jumping him. In the locker room when he asked Nathan about it, he replied that wasn't appropriate on the court. So he was quite surprised to see his brother making out with Haley James on the sidelines. Honestly, he was a little proud. Nathan found his fire.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan sat up on his bed. He knew his brother's trademark smirk well. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I haven't really spoken to you in a few days, and seeing as I'm the big brother, it's my duty to keep a close eye on you." He entered the room further and took a seat at the desk. He smiled wider as the dark-haired young man shook his head at him. "Oh come on, let's share a little. Let's have one of those brotherly talks."

Nathan rolled his eyes and plopped back on the bed. He never understood why Lucas beat around the bush. He wasn't stupid. His brother wanted to discuss the red head. Sometimes Lucas acted like a girl wanting to know all the details about a date and not just if Nathan got a goodnight kiss, but if she smelled good. Did they hold hands? What did they talk about? He always wondered why his brother was so interested in such things, but then again Lucas was more romantic and open about his emotions.

"You're annoying," Nathan muttered resting his head on hands again.

"I'll go first." He shifted forward on the chair before beginning. "Friday night I ended up alone. Lindsey didn't even call me." He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I waited for you after practice yesterday, but you were a no show. Then last night Mouth and I hung out. Funny thing, Haley was supposed to meet up with him, but she cancelled at the last minute."

Nathan closed his eyes hearing the part about Haley cancelling. He didn't know she had plans with Mouth. When they departed earlier in the day she told him she might be free in the evening. He immediately took interest and let her know if she wanted she should give him a call and they could do something. He liked Mouth, it was Lucas he could do without. He would've gone with her to hang out with Mouth if she wanted him to tagalong, but he appreciated the alone time. His crooked smile appeared on his face. She had cancelled her plans to be with him. It surprised him even though she admitted to liking him.

"You must not have heard me the first time. You're annoying." His gaze never left the ceiling and his smile never faded.

"Awe, I'm only trying to catch up. So Friday night you …" He waited for his brother to fill in the blank. He opened his mouth to speak again when he heard a knock at the front door. "Were you expecting someone?" He raised his brow questioningly. Maybe it was Lindsey.

Nathan shot up from the bed and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand. He checked the time.

"Damn it," he grumbled seeing it was five past noon. He rushed out the door in front of his brother making it a point to push him into the door jam. Since the two of them didn't live together growing up he enjoyed fighting childishly every so often.

Nathan hurried to the door and swung it open wide. He instantly smiled at the sight before him.

"Wow," Lucas said out loud without realizing. "Uh … I … yeah," he stuttered out as his brother glared at him and Haley blushed.

The red head wore a white tank top with a pair of red basketball shorts that fell right above the knee. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun on top of her head. She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Lucas scratched the back of his head as he stood stunned.

"Is Nathan teaching you how to play?"

She shrugged her shoulders at the question though she didn't tell Nathan not to say anything; she was relieved he hadn't told Lucas about her basketball skills.

"I'm thinking about schooling him this afternoon." She entered the apartment immediately scanning the living room. She could tell a lot about a guy's apartment décor or lack thereof. There were a few pictures of the brothers then a collage of them with different teammates from road trips and parties. She noticed there were no other family pictures.

Lucas chuckled causing Haley to stop surveying the room.

"What's funny?"

Nathan smirked anticipating the tongue-lashing Haley was about to give his brother.

"Did you say you were going to school my little brother at basketball?" Lucas fell onto the couch propping his feet up on the armrest. He then realized the red head had a scowl on her face. "I don't get it," he said softly slightly scared by her expression. Mouth warned him not to get on her bad side.

"Is it so unbelievable that I would be able to show Nathan a thing or two about basketball?" Her hands went to her hips and she leaned over Lucas casting a small shadow on him. "You could stand to learn something too. Maybe you should join us?"

Nathan placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Wait a second, let's not get too crazy here. You can teach Lucas how to keep a half step in front of his man on defense another day." He turned her around and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "You're all mine today," he said huskily, which didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

Lucas' eyes went wide. He had seen his brother with girls before, but this was very different. He wasn't all flirty at least not in front of Lucas. Mouth tried to explain to him that Haley was different than any girl he had ever met. He knew she was, but honestly, he hadn't believed it until now. Nathan was completely smitten. The word he would use to describe the situation was adorable.

Haley placed her hand on Nathan's bare chest appreciating his gesture and practically drooling over his immaculate, sculpted chest. She was blushing. She could tell by the warmth in her cheeks.

"I still don't understand," Lucas said meaning to interrupt their moment. Quite frankly it was sickening. All right he was a little jealous because his girlfriend hadn't spoken to him in days.

Haley laughed and shook her head in response.

"Are you ready?" She ignored the older Scott brother.

Nathan smiled. Now he adored the woman even more. She didn't let his brother get to her. She paid him no attention.

"I need to put on a shirt then we can go. You'll have to take it easy on me though. We have the tournament next week." He winked at her before exiting the room rushing into his bedroom.

"Wow you're quite the mysterious one. Here I thought I knew everything about you, Hales. You know how to hurt a guy." Lucas put his hand over his heart mockingly. He spent a lot of time with her over the past four years. He wondered why she remained such a mystery. He understood the draw every guy had toward her. Up until two days ago his brother had gone against the grain and managed to escape the magnetism that so many guys had got caught up in.

"Why don't you stop moping and go see Lindsey? You're looking rather pathetic." Haley laughed when Lucas buried his face underneath one of the throw pillows on the couch.

* * *

><p>Two hours later in Tree Hill Haley sat on the tabletop of the rotting picnic table. Her fingers traced the initials N.S. then ran her fingertips over the four scratches that appeared to have marked through another set of initials.<p>

"So," she said halting Nathan from his shooting. He tucked the ball under his arm and walked over to her. "You want to tell me about the girl?" Her fingers continued to move over the markings curiously.

He sighed having forgotten about etching the initials into the table. He dropped the ball and prevented it from bouncing by putting his foot on top of it. He then took a hold of her hand and moved it a few inches behind her resting it on the other pair of initials.

She turned her body and looked at the table. "L.S. and P.S." she read. "P.S.?"

He laughed at her confusion.

"I was twelve when I carved my initials and Peyton's on this table. Lucas was sixteen."

"Oh." She tried to read his expression, but couldn't figure out if there was an epic battle for the girl between the brothers. "What happened to Peyton?"

"She married Jake." He laughed when her mouth fell open. "You look so shocked. I thought for sure she'd marry Luke. I was only twelve and sort of a jerk. Luke was the perfect boyfriend. He was into romance and wore his heart on his sleeve. If you ask me it was sickening. They often recited music lyrics to each other."

Haley laughed. Her fingers had gone back to the N and S.

"Music lyrics?"

"Peyton loved music. Her life was a soundtrack."

Haley tilted her head studying him. Her interest in this Peyton girl was piqued. She could only create her own story about the girl the two Scott brothers dated.

"You and Luke liked the same girl, huh?" She waited for an answer. She didn't think Nathan and Lucas had the same taste in girls.

Nathan sat down next to her leaving the basketball on the ground.

"Yeah I guess we did. It didn't last long. Peyton and I weren't good together. I didn't know it at the time, but Luke liked Peyton. He liked her since he was seven, but never had enough nerve to speak to her."

Lucas shy was a surprise. He had an air of arrogance about him. Maybe some of Nathan's high school persona rubbed off on Lucas.

"So you crushed your brother? How did he handle you dating the girl he liked for five years?" Her curiosity caused her to ask the questions, but she wanted to know as much about Nathan as he would share with her.

"I never would've dated Peyton had I known. By the time I was twelve Luke and I were close. I might've been a jerk, but I wouldn't have crossed that line. If anything, I helped him out. Peyton finally noticed him." He smiled realizing what he said. Peyton noticed Luke five years later. He stared at Haley. It was a similar story for him. It didn't take his brother dating Haley for him to notice her, but the point was that it took him four years to see her, and his brother intervened a little.

"Why did you put your initials on the table? Were you in love?" The four-letter word scared her. She had never fallen head over heels for anyone. She witnessed her brothers and sisters in love and the feeling frightened her. Once you were in love with someone the next logical step was to spend forever with that person. Every time she sat across the table from a guy when she was on a date her heart raced for the wrong reason. She experienced a slight panic attack as her mind wandered to forever. No guy she had dated over the past four years fit in her life forever.

In high school she dated the standout pitcher for two years and when he uttered the L-word she clamed up. She adored him and liked spending time with him, but deep down she knew there was no forever. He was headed to Stanford on a baseball scholarship and she was attending Duke. She hadn't even applied at Stanford though he thought she had sent her application.

Yes, she was definitely not like other girls. She feared love, but as college neared its end she realized she would have to face the feeling sooner or later because after college was the real world and out there were many possibilities, at least that's what she believed.

Nathan wondered what went on in her mind. She wore a pensive expression.

"What's going on up there?" He lightly tapped her head. "It was Peyton's idea to carve our initials, and I was bored. I guess four years later she wanted to do the same with Luke. Now those two were in love. Whatever my brother says, the absolute truth is they loved each other, which is why their initials remain unaltered." He took her hand and moved her fingers over the scratches again making his point.

"To answer you, no, I wasn't in love. I've never been in love," he said softly barely above a whisper. He didn't know why he was afraid to admit it. He hoped she didn't think he was incapable of love because of he had never been in love.

"Me either," she said in the same tone.

Haley moved her head closer to his and captured his lips. They hadn't kissed since last night and now seemed like a good time to engage in some teenage fun. She broke the kiss and jumped off the table.

"Where are you going?" He stood up on the grass beginning to follow, but she halted him.

"Wait there. I'm getting something from the car." He watched as she picked up something from the cup holder. He furrowed his brow unsure what he had there. She came running back to him and he spotted the black Sharpie in her hand.

"What are you up to?" She waved him off as she removed the cap from the permanent marker. She nudged him with her butt trying to find the perfect spot on the table. "Hales?" He laughed once she placed the felt tip to the wood. His heart pounded against his chest watching what she was doing.

"H.J. and N.S." she said while writing their initials. "There," she said proudly turning around. She returned the cap then stood on the bench seat. Throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him tenderly. Her lips danced over his in a slow motion as if committing the shape and feel of his lips to memory.

Nathan rested his hands on her hips. Did she just claim him as hers? Was she marking her territory? He was brought out of his thoughts when she nipped his bottom lip. He moaned as his tongue touched hers. He really liked Haley. He liked that she was aggressive when she felt like it and she wasn't ashamed about it. He liked that she was easy to talk to. He found himself opening up to her like he had never done with anyone, male or female.

As they rested their foreheads against each other he brought his hands to her face moving back slightly to look her in the eye.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Haley James?"

She playfully shrugged her shoulders and shook her head no. A blush crept up cheeks and she bit her bottom lip. She unknowingly batted her eyelashes. The girly-girl side in her kicked in.

"No," she denied. "I heard you didn't date during the season." Her fingers played with his hair.

"Well, I could make an exception. Rules are meant to be broken, especially self-imposed rules." He closed his eyes and slowly glided his nose against hers giving her Eskimo kisses.

Haley laughed loudly. Mouth explained to her that the deeper the basketball season got Nathan would stop dating. She found that tidbit very interesting. It demonstrated how important basketball was. She actually admired that. She didn't know many athletes who took their sport seriously. However, it also showed her that he had never cared deeply about a girl, at least not enough to break his rule.

"You would do that for me?" She cocked her eyebrow. Her cheeks grew warmer. She disliked that she blushed so much.

"Well I sort of have to now that you wrote our initials on the table." She rolled her eyes and dropped her arms from around his neck. She playfully shoved him with both hands.

Nathan laughed as he regained his balance.

"I meant the initials make us official. We're permanent."

"I can fix that." She popped the cap off the marker and drew three lines.

"Wait!" His voice cracked. He walked closer to the table and saw that she drew the lines under their initials. He heard her laugh breaking his shock. "You think you're funny, huh?"

Haley stood back up resting her hands on her hips.

"I definitely am." She nodded her head up and down agreeing with her statement. Before she could move Nathan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder smacking her butt. "Ah!" she screamed laughing at his action.

He jogged over to the car and put her on the hood. He boxed her in placing his hands at her sides.

"My answer is yes." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear cupping the back of her head. "Since you wrote our initials on the table. We'll do what Luke and I used to do as kids."

"Oh, what's that?"

He smirked and placed his other hand at the back of her neck.

"We seal it with a kiss." He arched is eyebrow and a twinkle in his eye danced. Before his lips could touch hers. Haley gripped his shirt and kissed him. Oh, he definitely loved her aggressiveness.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley sat in the living room watching ESPN Sports Center. It was seven o'clock and they had been back for about thirty minutes. When they arrived at Nathan's apartment Lucas was nowhere around. Nathan decided he'd take his chances of his brother coming home before nine so they stayed in the living room.<p>

Haley snuggled into Nathan's side with her arm haphazardly around his torso. She sighed feeling his fingertips run up and down her arm soothing her. Her eyes drooped. She hated Sundays because she always felt so lazy and true to form tiredness had taken over.

"What's wrong?"

She sat up and stretched.

"I need to go. I promised Mouth I'd have dinner with him." Nathan furrowed his brow. "I would cancel, but I already stood him up last night." She bit the inside of her lip nervously. "I'm a horrible friend, but don't judge me. I did it so we could spend time together."

"I know." She punched his arm. "Ow. What was that for?"

"You could have told me you knew. Wait, how did you know?" She scooted away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

He put his hands up in surrender.

"Luke mentioned that he hung out with Mouth because you cancelled on him." He took her hands in his and pulled her arms off her chest bringing her body into his. He gave her a chaste kiss. "It means a lot that you did that." He kissed her again and she moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. His mouth, his tongue was pure heaven.

"Hold that thought." She gave him a quick peck and got off the couch. "I really need to leave." She smoothed down her tank top and redid her messy bun.

Nathan ran his hand down his face. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew she needed to spend time with her best friend. He needed to get plenty of rest with practice on the horizon and the ACC tournament at the end of the week.

"I have something for you. Don't leave." He pulled her into a feverish kiss then gently pushed her away to break the kiss. "Wait."

Haley felt so dizzy from the kiss. She touched her forehead trying to regain feeling in her legs. Nathan's kisses would be the death of her. Maybe she could cancel on Mouth after all.

"I ... uh ... I got this." He held up a small square red and white stripped package. He didn't know what it contained but he had waited to open it because she had bought the popcorn snack. He ripped the package open revealing a childish pink-beaded bracelet with different colored butterflies.

Haley giggled surprised at the Cracker Jack prize. What was the probability that he would've gotten a bracelet?

"Here, it's for you." He grabbed her hand and slipped it over onto her wrist. He kissed her softly then rested his forehead against hers. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

She grinned amused and flattered. Her heart fluttered. Nathan Scott was quite charming. She stared into his piercing blue eyes. She saw something she had never seen before and instead of being afraid she was intrigued.

"H.J. and N.S." she said quietly before pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss.


	8. You and Me

_A/N: Thank you again for your reviews and alerts. It all keeps me writing. Enjoy and review._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>You and Me

Nathan sat in a chair on the sidelines taking a breather. Sweat dripped from his hair and his body glistened with beads of perspiration. He gulped down the cup of water and crumpled the cup. He had a moment of déjà vu as the Blue Devils were once again facing their North Carolina rivals in the final showdown of the ACC tournament.

The past seventy-two hours had been filled with nothing, but basketball. All his focus had been on the tournament as a lot was at stake. Everyone knew there was a good possibility they would face the Tarheels in the championship game. Nathan studied some game tape last night before dozing off. So he was well prepared for this game and it showed.

"All right boys. We are up by twelve points. We have six minutes in the game. Nathan and Lucas remain on the bench." Coach K instructed the two brothers.

The younger Scott shook his head in agreement. For the first time in the last three days his body let the exhaustion set in. He lived for this, but it sure did take its toll on his body. He gladly would sit knowing his body needed an opportunity to rest and get ready for the next round of play.

"Coach," Lucas attempted to protest, but was given a stern look. He took a seat next to his brother throwing a towel over his head.

"Vegas, how are you holding up?" The coach waited for a response and waved Haley over to the front of the row of chairs. He gently rested his hand on her shoulder as he spoke. "He's done. Take him to the back to soak."

Haley nodded. She moved behind the coach and grabbed the foot taller basketball player leading him into the training room. As she quickly walked behind the chairs she flashed a smile at the raven-haired young man. Her heart skipped a beat at the brief meeting of their gazes.

Nathan's heart pounded against his chest. He whipped his head around watching her retreating form disappear. Six minutes he muttered. Six, long minutes he thought before he could speak to her. Before he could touch her.

The older Scott removed the towel off his head. He stared at the back of his brother's head. He laughed causing Nathan to turn around.

"You look like a sad puppy," Lucas commented. Nathan leaned back in the chair and rolled his eyes causing his brother to laugh again. "She's already your girl. No need to use the pouty face."

Nathan tucked his bottom lip in between his lips and bit down hard in irritation at his brother's teasing.

"Keep your eyes on the court," Nathan said hitting his brother in the arm. He leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees watching the game.

He disliked his brother because Lucas was right. He probably did look like a sad puppy. The week had been crazy with school and basketball practice. He only had a small window of time to talk to Haley. They managed to squeeze time in every evening to talk on the phone, but it wasn't the same. He wanted to spend time with her like he had last weekend. Thirty-minute conversations were not enough for him.

He was thankful it was Sunday, the end of the tournament, but the next three weeks were going to be just as hectic. The only saving grace for them was that they would at least be at the games together. He felt like a horrible boyfriend. It had barely been a week and already he was struggling to give her attention. It helped that she understood though. On Wednesday evening he had profusely apologized to her for not having time to actually see her. She reassured him she understood and was more than willing to wait for the season to end to spend time with him. This only made him want to see her more. It was a lose-lose situation at the moment.

Nathan rested his head in his hands focusing on the remainder of the game. Hopefully Haley would attend the gathering for the bracket announcement later. He believed that would be their only opportunity to spend time together. His only concern was that they might not get alone time.

* * *

><p>Haley settled Vegas in the training room then left him with Gigi. She needed to get back courtside. She wanted to be there for the final buzzer. Secretly she hoped to sneak in a congratulatory hug with Nathan. She let her hair down then gathered it again this time tying it back into a higher ponytail. She smiled when her fingers touched the plastic bracelet she wore. Since Sunday she had only removed it when she worked out and showered. She wondered if Nathan noticed she wore it.<p>

She sighed and blushed. She acted like such a girl when she talked to her boyfriend in the evenings. She lay on her bed with her cell phone tucked between her ear and shoulder while she played with the bracelet. It was a plastic bracelet for goodness sake's. It's not like Nathan bought her something from Tiffanys. It didn't matter. She adored the bracelet and every time she touched or looked at it she got a huge, goofy smile on her face.

Without getting actual face time with Nathan, the week seemed like a blur. She held onto her high from last Sunday though. She enjoyed her afternoon with Nathan immensely. She loved the River Court and loved that she wrote their initials on the table. She never did anything like that. She never even wrote her first name with the last name of any boy nor did she doodle cute hearts in the margins of her notebook around her name and a boy's name. She just wasn't that kind of girl, at least not until now.

Thursday night unknowingly while speaking to Nathan she had doodled flowers and hearts in the margins of her Kinesiology notes. It was only after she said goodnight that she realized what she had done. She muttered an oh brother at the sight. At least she didn't write Mrs. Haley Scott. Her heartbeat picked up at the thought and she felt her cheeks become warm. The thought alone scared her, but intrigued her. Would Nathan and her reach that point? Was it possible for them to have a future? Did she finally find a guy who she saw a future with? She pushed those questions to the back of her mind. She was jumping the gun, moving way too fast for her liking.

She continued walking back to the court. When she entered the coliseum floor and the cheers were deafening. She smiled seeing Nathan and Lucas back on the court. She looked at the scoreboard. Duke led by seventeen points with less than a minute left. Her heart raced as she watched her boyfriend sink a two pointer just inside the arch. She couldn't explain how proud she felt. She knew every cheerleader threw daggers her way. She expected as much. Nathan and her kept their relationship quiet, but word got out about them. She didn't care. It just wasn't anyone's business and she wasn't one to flaunt her relationships.

For the past four years she stood on the sidelines watching every Blue Devils game never giving the raven-haired boy a second thought. She appreciated his commitment and considered the Duke basketball program lucky to have recruited Nathan. Since she refused to date athletes she never saw him in a romantic light. She was just in awe of his talent. There had been times when she wondered if she could take him on one-on-one. The thought was absurd but in the moment when she missed the game her curiosity took over. Well now she knew she could take him one-on-one at least in a romantic sense.

"Hales!" Mouth ran over to his best friend. He jumped up and down then pulled her into a hug.

Haley was startled, unsure what the hell was happening. Then she realized the buzzer had gone off. Duke won making them the ACC champions. She hugged Mouth back scanning the area. She figured there would be some big presentation at center court so she looked for Nathan.

"Aren't you excited?" Mouth waved his hand in her face. He laughed knowing she was looking for Nathan. The grin on his face widened once he spotted his friend looking their way. "Hales." He moved her face in Nathan's direction. "He's over there."

A blush crept into her cheeks. She gently shoved her best friend then made her way toward Nathan scooting through the row of chairs she stood behind.

"Hey," she said breathlessly. Her heart thumped loudly. She wasn't sure if she should pull him into a hug or not. This was all new to her. All eyes were on them. Well, technically on the court as the Duke fans had stayed behind for the trophy presentation.

Nathan smirked at her. He gazed into her eyes and without thinking before acting he cupped her face. His lips touched hers tenderly. They hadn't kissed in days. Unfortunately with the schedule he was keeping there wasn't any time for that either.

Nathan stepped back smiling at her. The pads of his thumbs caressed her cheeks. He noticed the rose color and he felt proud to have been the one to make her blush.

"Hi." He laughed when she playfully pushed him. "What was that for?" He reached for her, but she backed away shaking her head no.

Haley wasn't comfortable with being affectionate in front of a huge crowd. She didn't know how she remained on stable legs after that kiss, but she knew if he kissed her again her legs would buckle. She missed those lips and missed his touch.

"You were great as always," she complimented him shifting her weight on her feet nervously. Though she knew it was ridiculous she couldn't shake the feeling that everyone was now staring at them.

"Haley!" She whipped her head around to see her peer picking up the water bottles. She couldn't stand around staring at Nathan. She had to finish her job.

"I have to go and so do you." She pointed to center court where the team and camera crew was preparing for the presentation.

She began to walk away, but stopped. She turned around and ran to Nathan. Despite him being sweaty she pulled him into a hug.

"I'll kiss you later," she whispered. She walked backward biting her bottom lip.

Nathan stood stunned. He wanted to follow after her, but he still had to be on the court.

"Come on, Lover Boy," Lucas said dragging his brother toward center court.

Nathan laughed. His brother flung his around his shoulder and mussed his hair. Nathan responded by shoving him.

"There you go again being annoying," he said watching his brother laugh as he began high fiving their teammates.

* * *

><p>Nathan sat on the stool at the kitchen bar watching his brother play NBA Live against Vegas. He spun his cell phone on the counter. He should be happy considering not only had they won the ACC tournament, but it was just announced that they were seeded number one in the West. However, he shouldn't be sitting in his apartment watching his brother and teammates compete in a video game tournament.<p>

"I expected you to be pumped not all down. What's wrong?" Mouth sat down on the stool next to the younger Scott.

Nathan sighed. He didn't want to talk. The past week had been really difficult in terms of being with his girlfriend. He didn't consider talking on the phone every night as spending time together. Today was not only the ACC championship game, but it also marked the one-week anniversary for Haley and him. Instead of being out with her he sat in the living room waiting for her.

It had been a madhouse at the coliseum. He was thankful to have stolen a kiss from her, but after that he didn't know where she ran off. Before climbing onto the bus he text her to let her know the team would be gathering at their place to watch the bracket announcement.

"You know Lucas is the one that broods." Mouth chuckled eyeing Nathan, who clearly was not amused by the comment. "If this is about Haley …"

"Don't, Mouth. I don't want to talk about it." He cut his friend off mid sentence. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss his relationship with Haley with her best friend. He was trying to wait patiently for her. Even though she hadn't responded to him he was sure she would show up.

Clearly the raven-haired young man was frustrated, but that didn't stop Mouth from chuckling again. Nathan glared at him and Mouth cleared his throat before speaking.

"Sorry." Mouth laughed nervously now that Nathan clenched his fist. "She's coming. She's a girl it takes her time to get ready." He assured Nathan.

Nathan's phone dinged and he saw Haley's name flash on the screen. His eyes lit up. He pressed the button to read the message then he got off the stool. He opened the front door and there she stood with a twenty-four case of beer and two large pizzas in hand. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald green, V-neck, long sleeve shirt. Her hair was down in her natural wave.

"What are you doing?' He took the case of beer from her and opened the door wider so she could enter the apartment.

"Well, well if it isn't Haley James!" Vegas shouted causing the rest of the team to laugh.

Everyone knew the boy had a crush on the student trainer. Even though Nathan had begun seeing her that didn't stop him from having a crush on her, but he respected their relationship. Though he would have liked to be the one dating her, he was happy for Nathan. He had never seen his teammate so happy about something other than basketball.

"I brought food and drink. When do I play?" She placed the pizzas on the dining table then leaned over the couch behind Lucas staring at the television watching the first face off of the night.

Nathan returned from the kitchen and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We were actually leaving." He slid his hands down her arms and took her hand in his pulling her toward the door.

Haley looked around confused. She planned on participating in the night's video game tournament. She had in the past and it was fun to kick the boys' asses in a silly video game.

Lucas paused the game and tossed the game controller beside him. He tried to convince his brother to stay.

"Nate, this is a tradition. We always have a NBA Live tournament after the bracket announcement. You can't leave and take Haley. Now we have an odd number."

"Then someone gets a bye. Have a good night." He waved as he ushered Haley and him out the apartment not giving his brother the chance or satisfaction to argue.

"What's with your brother?"

"Leave him alone." Lucas went back to playing. "I mean look at us. We're kind of a sorry bunch."

"Yeah, Nate has the right idea. He should spend time with his girl. I know I would if my girl were Haley."

Everyone again laughed at Vegas. Lucas shook his head. He too couldn't blame his brother for wanting to spend time with his girlfriend. Nathan never had a girl he was so crushed out on ever. Besides he told his younger brother to live a little. Nathan needed to venture out and have something outside of basketball. Not even in high school did Nathan have something other than the sport. Yes he partied and hooked up with girls, but those were not anything as stable or promising as Haley.

* * *

><p>Haley giggled at Nathan as she sat across from him in the tavern. She told him if he was going to drag her out the least he could do was feed her. He obliged taking her to the tavern down the street from the apartment. It was one of the team's hangouts.<p>

"You are adorable," he said taking a drink of his beer. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?"

She wiped her mouth with her napkin as she finished chewing.

"Were you nervous, Scott? Did you think I broke up with you for ignoring me all week." She watched as his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. She laughed again knowing full well she had rendered him speechless.

"I have done no such thing." He reached across and grabbed a fry off her plate. She smacked his hand and he shook his head at her.

"Get your own food." She slid the plate closer to her and smiled sweetly at him.

"Didn't your mother teach you to share? Even I know how to share."

"Oh really? Is that why we're here instead of at your apartment?"

Nathan sighed and took another drink of his pint. He wanted the red head all to himself. He wasn't going to sit in a corner and make out with her in front of the team. He respected her. Hell since he graduated high school he didn't do that anymore. However, he found himself exercising self-control in the presence of his team. All week he wanted to kiss her silly after practice, but restrained from doing so. First, he didn't know what Coach K would say. Second, he was sure Vegas or Luke would begin making kissing noises drawing even more attention to them.

They had to settle for stealing glances and brief conversations while in Cameron Stadium. He hated his busy schedule and thought maybe he shouldn't have committed to a relationship. Maybe he should've waited, but every part of him couldn't resist. She was so cute at the River Court. He couldn't say no. He would have regretted if he declined her. Honestly, he didn't want to chance that Haley would wait for him. He heard a few of her dating stories from Mouth. Though she had been unsuccessful on the dating scene. He couldn't chance her finding someone she liked. He knew she wasn't one to sit and wait by the phone. Heck, he had already seen her aggressive side so he knew she was no wallflower.

He reached across the table and took her hand in his. He traced her knuckles with the pads of his thumbs.

"It's been a crazy week. Is it wrong that I wanted you all to myself?" he questioned softly. Hearing himself, he felt ridiculous. He sounded like a shy schoolboy. His heart hammered as he waited for her response.

She blushed and cupped his hand. If she had to be honest, that's all she wanted as well.

"I missed you too," she replied in the same tone.

She would say Nathan made her feel like a teenager again, but she didn't feel like this as a teenaged girl. She wasn't the type of girl to get all crushed out on a guy. She remembered her high school friends being all about the chase yet standing there hanging onto a boy's every word. She rolled her eyes at them while studying the ridiculous ritual of boy meets girl. The entire dating scene in high school intrigued her because she was so uninterested. The star baseball pitcher had relentlessly pursued her for about six months before she caved, but she didn't expend any energy in getting him to notice her. Not to sound conceited, but she found boys noticed her easily. She just didn't care to notice them.

Nathan got up from his side of the table and took a seat beside her. The space was killing him.

Haley smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. She scooted into the corner of the booth to face him. Nathan draped his arm across the back of the seat and placed his right hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry for dragging you out of the apartment," he said barely above a whisper. His left hand played with her long, wavy hair as he spoke. He slid a little closer to her and leaned his head against hers. "Don't think this has been easy for me."

Haley nudged his nose with hers then her lips found his. She brought her hands to the sides of his face deepening the kiss. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach. A blissful shiver ran down her spine. She didn't know why she waited this long to kiss him. Wait, why had he waited so long?

"You … oh gosh," she stuttered breathlessly. She laughed nervously resting her forehead against his. "You are so sexy when you're vulnerable."

Nathan felt warmth wash over his face. He was blushing. Haley James just made him blush. She made him want to open up. He was an honest guy, but she made him want to be completely honest and real.

"You want to get out of here?" He gave her a chaste kiss unable to resist.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>The couple strolled through Sarah P. Duke Gardens. Though winter hadn't quite left Durham, the gardens were absolutely beautiful. Before long the garden would be more colorful and breathtaking.<p>

"It hasn't been easy for me either." At her words Nathan stopped walking and took a good look at her. Now she was being vulnerable. He realized she wasn't as open as other girls he had dated; however he noticed they both fell into a comfortable, easy conversation. Everything, everyone disappeared when they were together regardless of where they were.

Haley tucked her hair behind her ear. She released Nathan's hand and took a seat on a bench. She clasped her hands in her lap and stared at them.

Nathan sat down next to her. His eyes fell to her hands and he noticed what she wore. He reached over and gently grabbed her left wrist. He ran his fingers over the beads.

"It's the first thing you gave me," she whispered lifting up her gaze as Nathan did the same, their eyes meeting. "I meant it. I've missed you this past week. I looked forward to our long talks every evening."

She brushed her fingers over his cheek and he closed his eyes at her touch. He wondered how the simplest touch made his temperature rise. How was it that he felt so close to her despite the week they had?

She pressed her lips to his moving softly over them. She tilted her head and ran her tongue along the seam of his lips. Nathan cupped her face taking control of the kiss. He knew he longed to kiss her, but he hadn't realized just how much until now. He didn't know what was happening between them, but he liked it.

Haley let Nathan control the kiss. She just longed to kiss him and liked when he was in the driver's seat. She moaned softly. The way his lips moved and the way his tongue tasted. It all drove her crazy.

They both pulled apart breathlessly. Nathan combed his hands through her hair as his cobalt blue eyes roamed her face. He could stare at her for hours if she let him.

"You are so beautiful."

"Stop it," she said hitting him in the chest playfully.

He laughed at her. He found her absolutely adorable when she couldn't take a compliment.

"It's been one week." She arched her brow in confusion at his statement. He reached inside his jeans pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Nathan, I didn't get you anything." Her heart now pounded against her chest as she held the lavender wrapped box.

"Just open it."

She eyed the box carefully wondering what it contained. At first she thought maybe it was another Cracker Jack prize in fancy wrapping. She unwrapped the box and opened it to find a grey pouch. She opened the pouch and pulled out a silver necklace with three flower blossoms.

"Nathan, it's beautiful." She held it in her hands and stared at it.

"I didn't know what to get you, but I noticed you wore the earrings that match the necklace a few days ago."

Haley bit her lip. She remembered she wore the blossom earrings on Tuesday. She had no idea he noticed such things. Truthfully she wasn't that observant. Her heartbeat sped up. She was certain her heart would break through her chest at any second now. She touched her cheeks. They were definitely warm. Damn Nathan for constantly making her blush.

He grabbed her hair off her neck and she turned away from him. He took the necklace and put it on her. When she turned back around he took a good look at her.

"I love it, Nathan. I feel like a fool though."

"Don't. I don't need anything. I just need you to be patient as I get through the next few weeks with school and basketball." He held her hands in his.

"I will. I'm going to be there every game cheering you on. We'll talk every day and hopefully sneak a few kisses in."

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"That's a start, right?" Nathan smiled as he agreed.

Haley kissed him again. She broke away and sighed contentedly.

"Happy anniversary, Hales." Nathan kissed her tenderly.

Haley smiled widely, tilting her head up at him. He surprised her tonight. She didn't know he was so romantic. She sensed she meant a lot to him, but now she knew for sure. No other guy had celebrated a one-week anniversary. She probably would've laughed if a guy had, but with Nathan everything was different. She actually appreciated his thoughtfulness. She liked that he wanted to commemorate their weeklong relationship.

"If you don't watch it Scott I may end up liking you _more_."


	9. As Time Goes By

_A/N: Apologizes for not updating sooner. This chapter is a little longer to make up for it. Enjoy and review. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>As Time Goes By

Mouth laughed when Haley looked at her phone for the hundredth time during their Sunday night dinner.

"Stop it, Marvin," she hissed.

She knew he was teasing her with his laughter. She had to remind herself why she bothered having Sunday dinner with him especially since she began dating Nathan. All Mouth ever did was tease her relentlessly now. She deserved it though. She acted like a schoolgirl. Something he had never been a witness to before. Don't misunderstand, Mouth enjoyed hearing Haley's disaster date stories. He lived for them so now all he had was teasing her about her relationship with Nathan.

"Nice necklace. Oh and nice bracelet." He reached across the table to touch her wrist, but she quickly drew her hand away. She groaned when he laughed again this time a little louder.

"You're annoying. I was just checking the time." She pushed her phone to the corner making a point.

"You know Hales, I'm a little hurt. I mean when we're together I don't think you're all here."

"Cut it out," she said harshly wanting to throw a bread stick at his head. Mouth took every opportunity he had to tease her about Nathan and now it was becoming infuriating.

Mouth cleared his throat and tugged at his collar. He could see his best friend about reached her end with his banter. He hit a sore spot. Her relationship with Nathan though defined had not been easy. The more time they spent together or even apart began to weigh on her. He saw the shift in her. He noticed the twinkle in her eye when she sat on the sidelines watching him play or when he asked her about Nathan. Something was brewing inside her.

"I think it's great that you and Nathan are together. I didn't mean any harm, Hales." His face quickly changed to his pouty, puppy dog look, conveying his apology.

"I know, it's just been a long week and next week isn't going to be any better. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled they won, but I miss spending time with Nathan."

She sighed as she picked at the food on her plate. Again they made sure to talk every evening before bed and Nathan drove her to school then took her home at night. It had been forever since she had a steady relationship. She was actually nervous most of the time because she didn't know if she was doing this dating thing correctly. She dated, which meant one or two dates with the same guy, but never a third. She hadn't met a guy that was worth a third date.

Then with Nathan it hadn't really been a date. Yeah they hung out and talked even kissed once they left the party, but she didn't label that a date. She considered Sunday a date. Her cheeks became warm realizing she had asked Nathan to be her boyfriend after one date. After one afternoon. Who was she? The Haley James she had grown up to be would have never done such a thing especially asked out an athlete. Things were just so different with Nathan. He was so different. The raven-haired Scott intrigued her. She craved to know him. She craved to be with him. Gosh, she had turned into a girlie girl over night. No one would have recognized her.

She looked at Mouth. He immediately picked up on her change. He liked it though. He enjoyed seeing Haley all gaga over Nathan. He found it cute. Besides it made her an easy target for his teasing.

"Are you worried about not spending time with him?"

Since Haley never had a relationship while at Duke, Mouth and her never had an opportunity to have a deep, meaningful conversation about relationships. He liked this side of his best friend. If anyone deserved happiness, she did. Now he didn't know much about relationships, but he knew enough to help her along with this one.

She shook her head no as she drank her water. The past two weeks taught her that not spending time together didn't affect their relationship like some might think. They relied on phone calls, which she liked because if Nathan could see her face he would have known what she was thinking. Her face was a dead giveaway of how he made her feel. She could be absolutely crushed out on him without him really knowing. All he needed to know, all he knew was that she liked him.

"It's just … it's …" she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She placed her hand over her necklace running her fingers over the blossoms. She wore the piece of jewelry as a reminder of him. Her heart sped up as her fingers lingered on it.

"Hales, slow down. Breathe," Mouth said comforting her. She often rambled, but not about a guy. This relationship was serious whether his best friend wanted to admit it or not.

"I like him, Mouth. I _really_ like him." She propped her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands embarrassed for admitting it.

Mouth slid out of the booth and took a seat next to her. He pulled her into a side hug. Wow was the only word that came to mind. He wasn't sure if he'd see the day that Haley James was, dare he say it?

"Am I sensing lo — "

Haley jumped back and shoved her best friend from the booth. He fell onto the floor and she gasped.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she peered down at him on the floor.

Mouth glared at her for a second then chuckled at the scene. Haley breathed a sigh of relief. She had to get her emotions in check. What she was feeling and what was happening was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

><p>Lucas was sprawled on the couch flipping through the channels stopping on ESPN to watch highlights of the day's games. Nathan lay on the floor staring blankly at the television. Both were interested in highlights from the TexasArizona match up. After barely beating Michigan, they would face the winner between the Longhorns and Wildcats next Thursday in Anaheim, California.

Nathan slowly dragged his hand down his face attempting to rub the exhaustion out. He lived for March Madness, but he couldn't lie his body took a beating. Between practices, games and his anxiousness he never felt well rested, but he managed.

"Dude, you look like you're going to pass out." Lucas laughed as his brother lazily lifted his head up and looked at him with one eye open. "Didn't you sleep on the bus or were you too busy chatting with your girl?"

Nathan removed the pillow from underneath his head and flung it at his brother. Over the past week the guys had been teasing him about Haley. He knew they were all jealous of his budding relationship with the red head. He had heard from Vegas, his brother and Mouth how most of the Duke athletes had fawned over Haley, but none ever got as close as he had. He smirked at the thought. He had somehow had successfully taken Haley off the market.

"Luke, I haven't spent any time with her and …" He trailed off. He must have been tired because he almost disclosed too much to his older brother. Every day he told himself what he felt was not normal. He bottled up his emotions and kept his lips sealed because he knew it would just provide more ammunition for his brother.

Lucas sat up on the couch and muted the television. The dirty blonde was intrigued by the turn of events. He hadn't asked Nathan about his relationship because he knew it was still too new. He also knew he was serious about Haley and didn't know how to broach the subject with him. Lucas was very observant. He noticed the stolen glances and saw the quick kisses after practice. Nathan never looked so vulnerable or goofy for that matter.

The sight of his brother falling for Haley made his own heart race. He was very well aware of what Nathan was experiencing because he had experienced it all first hand years ago. He often wondered if Nathan was smart not to get too involved with a girl because Lucas had gotten his heart broken a few times. Nathan continued on his journey of all work and hardly any play until about two weeks ago.

"Spill, Nate. Tell your big brother what ails you." He confidently placed his hands behind his head and rested against the back of the couch. He propped his feet up on the coffee table waiting in anticipation.

"Shut up," he mumbled in response. He looked at his phone. "When did get it late?"

It was seven after eight and still no word from Haley. He missed her terribly. As the week got deeper, there was hardly any time for them to stop and hug or hold hands. This schedule was ridiculous. He was curious if it was always this way, but of course he never had a girlfriend in the month of March to notice before now.

"Nathan Royal."

Nathan shot up from the floor and glared at his brother. His fists clenched.

"Don't start that shit, Luke."

Lucas exhaled deeply. He hit a nerve. His brother had lost his mind. Nathan was short tempered tonight and he knew why.

"In all seriousness, you can talk to me."

"Says the guy who can't manage his own relationship. Where the hell is Lindsey these days?"

Lucas got to his feet throwing the pillow back at his brother hitting him in the face. The younger Scott had been so wrapped up in his own relationship to realize something was wrong with his brother.

"You don't have to be a jackass, Nathan. You know damn well Lindsey broke up with me!" He stomped into his room and slammed the door.

"Fuck."

A fine brother Nathan had been. Lucas was always there for him after a break up no questions asked. The older Scott had a knack for sensing a break up and immediately comforted Nathan though he didn't always need it.

Nathan ran his hands through his hair. He owed Lucas an apology. His brother was teetering on love with the tall, blonde so the break up was quite a blow. His chest tightened suddenly as he couldn't help but think of his relationship with Haley. Would they last through this final stretch of basketball?

Nathan had been in about a handful of relationships over the past four years. He even went on a few dates in between relationships, but nothing had progressed as fast as things had with Haley and him. They only had one date and were now together for two weeks. His longest relationship had been about three months, but he hadn't felt the way he felt for Haley. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he felt he shouldn't have such strong feelings for her since he had only known her for two weeks. To make things worse, he hadn't seen her much over the last two weeks. What kind of boyfriend was he? Not a good one.

He got to his feet then heard a light knock at the door. He stretched out his neck as he made his way to the door. His face lit up when he saw her on the other side.

Haley didn't wait for an invitation. She entered the apartment and flung her arms around his neck immediately kissing him deeply causing him to stumble backward. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Then tugged on her bottom lip sweeping his tongue into her mouth eliciting a soft moan. Nathan smiled against her lips as he pulled away needing breath.

"I had to see you," she whispered, lightly touching his cheek. She should've called, but she didn't want to give him the chance to turn her down.

Lucas appeared from his room dressed in a black tee shirt and jeans.

"Hales," he said softly nodding a hello. His heart ached seeing his brother with his girlfriend. He should be happy, but couldn't be at the moment.

"Luke, can I talk to you?" Nathan asked uncertain of how his brother would respond to his request.

Lucas nodded toward the door. He made his way outside. Nathan kissed Haley's temple then walked outside to speak to his brother.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk. I didn't know."

"I know. I haven't told anyone, not even my mom, but don't worry about it. Lindsey called. She wants to talk." He put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Tell her Nathan before it's too late."

The younger Scott furrowed his brow. Lucas smiled widely.

"Tell Haley how you feel. Trust me on this." He patted his back before leaving.

Nathan shook his head realizing what his brother was getting at; however, he wasn't sure what he had to tell her. The truth was he didn't know how he felt. He didn't think he should be feeling this way.

* * *

><p>Nathan laughed watching Haley rummage through his drawers. She wanted to help him pack for the trip to California. The team was leaving tomorrow evening, but she wouldn't leave until Wednesday evening. The Blue Devils had the last game of the night in the Honda Center on Thursday against Arizona so Nathan and Haley would spend at least three days apart.<p>

"Are you just going to stare at me?" She rested her hands on her hips and tapped her foot waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"You seem to have a good rhythm going. I don't want to disrupt you." He sat up and moved to the foot of the bed. He reached for her.

She moved between his legs and put her hands on his bare shoulders. She didn't know why, but he insisted on not wearing a shirt. Honestly she loved it, but odds were he noticed his bare chest made her blush so he opted for no shirt.

"What if I don't pack enough underwear or basketball shorts?"

He tapped her nose with his index finger as he chuckled. She amused him a lot.

"Then Luke is going to be quite uncomfortable." She rolled her eyes and he smacked her butt causing her to yelp. "One of these days those beautiful, hazel eyes are going to keep on rolling."

"Ha. Ha. I was being serious."

Nathan pulled her onto his lap.

"I will double check the suitcase. Now kiss me." Haley pressed her lips to his moving them hotly over his mouth. She missed his lips, but she had come over to pack. Making out was just a bonus. It was an incentive to get her to pack quickly.

Nathan lay on his back bringing her with him never breaking the kiss. Haley pulled away and rolled onto her side. Her fingers trailed down his bare chest. Nathan shut his eyes concentrating on her touch and the sensation it created.

He thought the last two weeks were difficult. This week was going to be hell without Haley. He imagined he might get to see her before the game, but they wouldn't really have any alone time until after the game on Thursday.

He grabbed her wrist gently as she reached his abs. He held her hand in his studying how perfectly it fit within his large, calloused hand. He interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Come here."

Haley scooted into his body still holding his hand.

"I'm going to miss you." She sighed seeing the time. "It's late."

"I'm going to miss you, too. I got you something." He kissed her hand before moving off the bed.

Haley sat up and watched as he opened the nightstand drawer.

"Would you stop? You don't have to get me anything. It's not even our anniversary."

"It doesn't have to be our anniversary for me to get you something, but yesterday was our two-week anniversary."

He held out a silver wrapped box and she shook her head no.

"Nathan," she whined. "I can't accept that."

"Hales, listen." He sat back on the bed and took her hands in his. He ran the pads of his thumbs over the back of her hands. "So Luke and Lindsey are back together."

"That's good, but what does that have to do with the gift?" She didn't make the connection.

He licked his lips suddenly feeling parched. He wasn't good with words. Lucas had always been the romantic. He even coached Nathan on what to say to Peyton after he screwed up. Nathan never knew what to say, but luckily he hadn't committed any heinous crimes in his young adult relationships that would have required him to use his brother's romantic apologizes. He never needed the perfect words until now. He searched his mind for something flawless to say.

"What is it Nathan?" Haley's voice held concern. He had zoned out. "What are you thinking about?" She caressed his face as her worried eyes studied his face.

He took a deep, shaky breath.

"Luke gave me some advice last night. I thought about it all day and he was right. I need you to know that I like you. I … uh … I _really_ like you."

Her heart pounded against her chest. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a quick, soft kiss throwing Nathan for a loop. He regrouped before continuing.

"We're going to be spending a lot of time apart, and I was thinking … well I thought ..." He paused not able to find the words.

"I don't understand."

He sighed frustrated.

"I'm not good with words. Lucas is the one good with words. All I have is my cocky, crooked smirk."

He flashed his trademark smirk and she giggled. Haley adored that smirk of his. It drove her mad in a good way.

"Open it, please then I'll explain."

She sighed defeated. She liked that Nathan cared so much, but he didn't need to buy her things to show her how much he liked her. She reluctantly opened the present. She removed the blue pouch then opened it. She reached inside and pulled out a silver necklace with an N charm.

"Nathan." She looked up to see his smiling face.

"I wandered into the jewelry store and I saw this. I thought of our initials and …"

"Oh Nathan, I love it." She cupped his face and kissed him hard. She knew it was his way of saying she was his and her heart fluttered. She wanted to be his. She wanted him to claim her as his.

"It's silly, but …" She kissed him again this time pushing him onto his back. Nathan deepened the kiss holding her body tight against his. His other hand tangled in her hair.

"Oh my eyes." Lucas covered his face. Never had he walked in on his brother making out especially not to this degree. He was sure he heard one of them moan.

Haley abruptly pulled away and smoothed her hair down. She imagined it was quite mussed. Of course her cheeks were flaming red.

"I was just leaving." She crawled off the bed. When she stood she tugged on her shirt fixing her appearance.

"Hales." Nathan held out his hand silently asking her to return to the bed.

"Put on a shirt," Lucas commented.

He watched as Haley put on a necklace. He raised his eyebrow when he recognized Nathan's initial hang from the chain.

"It's late. I have to wake up early and you need your rest."

Nathan scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. He pulled her flush against him tightly.

"You two are sickening. I'll be in my room packing. Hales, I'll see you in Cali."

Haley sighed deeply breathing in Nathan's aftershave. She wanted to remember the scent.

"Ignore him," he said softly rubbing his hands up and down her back. "I'll see you in a few days. I'll be the one lighting up the scoreboard."

She laughed. He was so damn cocky, but she loved it. He was right though. She believed he would lead the team in scoring. She clung to him unable to leave just yet. One final kiss was what she told herself she needed.

She stepped back and stood on her tiptoes gently brushing her lips against his. Then she felt him lift her up off the floor bringing her more to his level. He kissed her passionately. His heart raced and his head spun from the kiss. He wanted to hold onto this feeling.

* * *

><p>Nathan sat across from Haley at the tavern. It was Wednesday evening and he would be leaving tomorrow evening for Houston. They beat the Wildcats, but barely edged out the Huskies on Sunday. The Blue Devils were headed to the Final Four. He was happy and relieved at the same time. This weekend would be the last of the basketball season, of his college career. He never would have thought he would be so grateful for the end of the season, but Haley changed all of that.<p>

She looked so beautiful tonight. Her hair was down in large curls cascading over her right shoulder. She wore a baby blue blouse and a pair of jeans. He stared at the necklace. He loved seeing the N around her neck. After giving her the necklace he held off buying her things. She told him he had to stop and he knew she meant it. Instead he tried to spend more time with her even if it meant going home and working on schoolwork late into the night. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Are you nervous?" she asked darting her gaze away from his. Lately he had this intense look in his baby blue eyes. She had to look away because it felt like he could see right through her, and she was afraid at what he might discover.

He shrugged his shoulders. He had been on the big stage before. It was nothing new, but this would be his last Final Four. It was bittersweet.

"I'm glad you'll be there to experience it with me. I can't think of anyone else I'd like to share this moment with." He blushed at his admission. He sounded like a shy boy. It was the affect the red head had on him.

"Me too. I won't fly in until Friday evening though. I don't know if I can manage without you." She now blushed once the words left her mouth. She didn't mean to vocalize that thought. Until she met Nathan she managed just fine. She didn't need a guy, but there were plenty of times over the past three weeks where she felt lost without him. She disliked that feeling because she had an inkling what that meant. At the mere thought she inhaled deeply then exhaled.

Lately all she did was think about him and them. She knew he was putting in an extra effort to spend time with her. She appreciated it. She too made concessions. She skipped a study group and even studied in the mornings before class. She couldn't get enough of him. She hated when he left or when she had to leave. Again she pushed her feelings down afraid to face what she knew lingered. She wasn't ready to face the truth. Mouth had advised her to talk to Nathan, but she couldn't. She still was so unsure about her emotions. More uncertain about how Nathan felt.

"We'll talk every night and maybe we can see each other on Friday." Nathan shifted in the booth. He could feel his brother's stare. "Why the hell do they insist on standing at the bar staring at us? It's not like they haven't seen us together before."

Haley laughed and turned to see Mouth raise his beer at her. She shook her head. She knew what the two boys were doing. She forced it out of Mouth the other day. Turns out Lucas and him had a bet. Another bet. She couldn't get it all out of her best friend though. He wouldn't exactly tell her what the bet was about. All she knew was that it involved Nathan and her.

"I'm surprised Luke isn't with Lindsey."

"She's coming over later. He's not going to make the mistake of not seeing her before he leaves. He's learned his lesson."

"He loves her, huh?"

"Yeah. It's about time. After Peyton I didn't know if I'd ever see him that way again. I'm happy they were able to work things out."

"Me too. I think it's great." She nervously ran her hand through her hair. Any conversation involving the four-letter word made her uneasy especially these days.

"Let's get out of here." He threw money on the table once he stood then held out his hand for his girl to take.

Lucas and Mouth followed Nathan and Haley out of the tavern with their eyes.

"I thought for sure Haley would speak up," Lucas commented. "I was worried for a minute I was going to lose. Nathan is going to tell her. I'm sure of it."

"I wouldn't be too sure. I mean your advice sent him into a jewelry store." Mouth laughed.

"True, but he can't continue to hide behind gifts. I have faith my little brother will realize he's falling for her. He's going to tell her first. Haley isn't ready to admit how she feels. We know how she is about her feelings."

Mouth sighed. He tried his hardest to get it out of Haley, but she changed the subject. He never understood why she closed herself off. Nathan was the first guy she opened her heart to over the past four years. She was a smart girl. She knew very well what was happening and what she was feeling.

* * *

><p>Haley lay with her feet on Nathan's lap. They were watching Sports Center. The sportscasters were analyzing the Final Four match ups. The Cinderella team of the tournament, Virginia Commonwealth University, was playing Butler while they were facing off against the University of Kentucky. Both listened as the men broke down the match ups. Nathan shifted on the couch.<p>

"Listening to them makes me nervous," he commented turning the television off. "It's late. I should go."

Haley moved her feet and sat up. He stretched before getting to his feet.

"Nathan." She took a hold of his hand rising to her feet. "Do you think ... you want to stay?"

She had done enough thinking about it. Her heart ached knowing she wouldn't see him for at least two days possibly longer. Truthfully she didn't want to be a distraction so she wanted to get in as much alone time before they were in Houston.

"I just want you to hold me." She bit her bottom lip chewing on it. They might have moved quickly into a relationship, but they hadn't moved fast on any other aspect.

Nathan sighed. He embraced her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I can't. I still need to pack."

"It's all right."

Nathan gazed down at her. His heart hammered at the look in her eyes. He was sure his eyes had turned a darker shade of blue. He licked his lips and bent down to kiss her slowly. He wanted the kiss to last as long as possible. The feeling that washed over him coursed through his body. The sensation was similar to an electric current. He broke away breathlessly.

"You could always come with me. Stay with me tonight, Hales."

She grinned. Every part of her wanted this. When had she turned into this girl? A girl who could barely breathe without him around. A girl who looked forward to her phone ringing. A girl who longed to make out for hours on end with a guy. She didn't care though. She loved every minute of their relationship. She enjoyed everything about Nathan. He constantly surprised her with his actions, his charm and his words. There was a strange vibe in the air. Something she wasn't used to, and something she had feared for such a long time. At this very moment, she decided not to be scared. The words formed in her head, but never reached her lips.


	10. One Shining Moment

**Chapter 10: **One Shining Moment

The crowd was deafening in Reliant Stadium. Three minutes were left in the game, and the Blue Devils trailed the Wildcats by four points. Nathan zoned in on the dry erase board as Coach K spoke. He felt anxious for the first time tonight. He looked over at his brother who appeared calm. He shook his head and the sweat dripped from his hair.

"We can do this. We've done this before." Coach K brought his team in as the buzzer rang out signaling the end of the timeout. Every player put his hands in and yelled Blue Devils on three.

"You all right?" Lucas asked noticing his brother's eyes were glossy. He then looked at Nathan's hands. "Nate." He put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Are you all right?"

The raven-haired boy nodded and wiped his hands on his shorts. They had been shaking. He didn't know what came over him. His nerves were out of control. He shut his eyes as the team set up for the in-bound pass. He composed himself in time for the pass.

Haley bit her bottom lip watching on edge. She noticed Nathan's demeanor. Out of the last four years, she never saw him so nervous. She wished she could have reassured him before he took the court for the final minutes of the game. Instead she had to standby and watch as he pulled it all together. She touched the charm around her neck and kissed it sending him a silent good luck.

* * *

><p>Both teams mingled on the court saying their congratulations. Nathan shook the opposing coach's hand before turning around to face the Blue Devils' bench. He searched for Haley, but didn't locate her. He walked over to the chairs and picked up his towel drying his face.<p>

"I think she took Vegas back to look at his ankle," Lucas said having seen his brother scan the sidelines. "Come on I'm sure the press is waiting for you."

Nathan smiled at his brother. He probably would be pulled aside for an interview. He finished with twenty-eight points and seven assists. Despite his nerves he put together a great game. He had been worried in the final minutes of the game that he would run out of steam, but his teammates contributed greatly.

"Great Scotts!" Mouth patted Lucas on the back then Nathan. He laughed as the brothers shook their heads amused by the saying.

At first Lucas thought the chant was absurd, but it grew on him. He secretly thought it was clever though uncreative, but it worked. He loved hearing the crowd chant Great Scotts. When Nathan and him signed their letter of intent with Duke, he never imagined both would be so successful. Honestly, Nathan was the better player. A part of Lucas thought he would get lost in the shuffle and Nathan would have all the glory. Fortunately, Coach K saw the brothers as a double threat, and he had them develop into a one, two combination on the court.

"It's a team sport, Mouth. We can't take all the credit," Lucas said arrogantly.

Nathan laughed. Lucas was not the arrogant one at least not until he became a Blue Devil. It was odd how their roles had switched. Though Nathan tried to be humble he loved being the center of attention, but only on the court. He lived for the game and under the arena lights on the hardwood floor he craved the attention. Outside though he liked being normal. He was happy to have traded in his cocky, invincible attitude for something more down to Earth. He got a good laugh now thinking back to the high school boy he once was.

"I know, but I couldn't resist. So final two, Duke against Butler, rematch of last year's championship game. The media are going to eat it up." Mouth jumped up and down excited. He lived for March Madness. He was the ultimate college basketball fan. He knew he was lucky to be apart of this.

Nathan and Lucas stopped right outside the locker room. They looked at each other. Lucas remembered last year's championship game. Butler came so close. They were the underdogs. A virtual unknown and managed to put the Blue Devils on their heels. Last year's win was a tough fought one. He was sure the media would breakdown the teams and compare to last year's match up.

Nathan had been taken by surprise with Butler's overall game. He knew they were good having made it to the final showdown, but seeing firsthand how good was a different story than what was written in the sports section of newspapers and what was reported on Sports Center. Winning last year was a dream come true, but to win this year would be much sweeter.

"Nathan," a short ginger-haired boy said getting his attention. "Nathan, Coach K said you're wanted in the press room."

"Wait for me, Luke." He took off to the media room leaving Mouth and his brother.

"I didn't want to say anything, but he had a rough start and I noticed him sort of out of it during the timeout with three minutes left," Mouth commented.

"I know. He'll never admit it though. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lucas scratched the back of his neck as his friend nodded his head up and down slowly. "I didn't think I'd ever see the day. I feel guilty."

"Why it's not your fault he's in love?"

"Mouth, we sort of forced them together. I didn't expect him to fall head over heels. Hell, I didn't think he would be calling her his girl one day after speaking to her."

Mouth disagreed with the older brother.

"You didn't injure Nathan's finger. That was fate. All you did was take him to Vegas' party. He went after her. I honestly did pick up Nathan's hoodie by mistake. That too was fate. You and I saw what happened in their brief exchanged. Nathan and Haley would have been together without our help. He was smitten instantly."

Lucas sighed with his hands on his hips. Fate did play a huge part in their relationship, and Nathan and Haley did a lot of the leg work. Lucas didn't instruct his brother on what to say to Haley and Mouth hadn't forced Haley to whisk Nathan away that night. No, their evening alone was all them. Lucas and Mouth intervened a little, but fate definitely had a huge part.

"You're right, but he's distracted."

"Then talk to him. When it concerns basketball he'll listen to you. It's only when it's about his personal life does he shut you out."

Lucas knew Mouth was right. He had to talk to his brother, but the conversation wasn't going to be an easy one. Nathan could be stubborn and too proud to admit his focus faltered.

* * *

><p>Lucas shut the locker door and took a seat on the bench. Nathan put the game away in the last minute. He was a man on a mission. Lucas smiled thinking about Nathan's defensive stop on one end of the court then Lucas worked the ball around on offense and found an open Nathan for a three.<p>

"An amazing night, huh?" Nathan opened his locker and pulled out his bag. "I'm still in shock, Luke. We pulled through."

Lucas stood up and placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"How was the interview?"

"Overwhelming. I don't know what's gotten into me. For a second I didn't know if I would be good enough for the final stretch. I was nervous as hell."

Lucas cleared his throat. Now seemed like a good time as any to express his concerns to his little brother.

"Nate, I don't know quite how to tell you this, but …"

"What?" Nathan studied his brother waiting for him to finish his statement.

"You were a little distracted out there tonight." He quickly darted his eyes away from his brother. He waited with bated breath for Nathan to say something. Instead he walked off.

Lucas opened his mouth to speak again, but immediately closed it realizing Nathan agreed with him. He followed his brother out.

"Don't worry about it. You and I will discuss it later. Our moms are here, so we should focus on that."

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks. He forgot his mother was coming with Karen. His heart sank. All he wanted to do was get back to his room and spend time with Haley. He ran his hand over his face.

"Is she waiting?" Lucas opened the door kicking his brother so he would exit the locker room.

"Don't be a jackass." Nathan pushed his brother then turned to leave down the long tunnel.

"I think you should invite her. I'll run interference for you."

Nathan pulled his phone out of his pocket. As he began composing a text message his brother nudged him.

"Cut it out, Luke," he hissed stumbling to his right.

His head shot up hearing clapping. He immediately smiled seeing the red head and Mouth.

"The Scott brothers do it again. Amazing game, gentlemen," Haley commented.

She laughed seeing Lucas dust his shoulder off and Nathan grinned widely. She quickly walked toward her boyfriend meeting him halfway and pulling him into a hug.

"You Nathan Scott were amazing as usual. You didn't disappoint."

"I've missed you so much, baby." Nathan cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

She had arrived last night, but they had to settle for a long phone call, which Lucas took every opportunity to make kissing noises. He briefly spoke to her before the game, but they didn't kiss. Now he tried to figure out if he could sneak into her room or vice versa, but he knew they couldn't do that.

"Do you two come up for air? Nate we need to go." Lucas turned his head not wanting to see them suck face because if anyone else were to have walked by they would have thought that was exactly what the pair was doing.

Haley moaned as Nathan's tongue probed her mouth.

"All right, you two are officially gross," Mouth said sticking his finger in his mouth making a gagging noise. If he could vote on which version of Haley he wanted around he would vote for the one who was against PDA.

"Wow," Haley breathed out. "I missed you too." She remained in his arms staring into his eyes that had turned sad. "What's wrong?"

"We have a dinner to go to," Lucas answered.

Haley cupped Nathan's face giving him a confused expression. They hadn't talked about after the game plans. She just assumed they would hang out till curfew.

He took her hands in his. Staring at their hands he spoke.

"Our mothers are waiting for us."

"Karen and Deb are here. I'd love to see them," Mouth said enthusiastically. "It's been forever since I've seen them. Do you think I can tagalong? Ow!"

Lucas punched Mouth hard in his arm. His friend began to ramble and he could clearly see Haley becoming uncomfortable as the boy tried to get an invite. The dirty blonde would have gladly extended an invitation to Mouth, but he didn't want Haley to feel left out. Besides the invite should have come from Nathan.

"Could you give us a minute?" Nathan requested.

Lucas ushered Mouth out of the arena gently, but firmly gripping his elbow. He only used force as punishment for the boy's stupid rambling.

"So …" Haley dragged out the word. She stared at the carpeted floor.

Nathan sighed.

"Do you want to come to dinner?" Haley remained silent. She never asked if his mother would be flying in to see him play. She felt like an idiot. "I completely forgot that my mom and Karen were coming or I would have invited you earlier. It's not like I don't want you to come it's just …"

Haley silenced him with a kiss.

"You don't owe me an explanation. It's all right you should go have dinner." She caressed his face and gave him a chaste kiss. "Call me later."

"Hales." He grabbed her hand. "I don't want to ambush you with my mom."

"You've never brought a girl home before?" She bit her bottom lip nervously.

The only boy her parents met was her high school boyfriend and they had met him by accident. Yes, they dated for two years and he met the James' a few weeks before graduation at some college fair at school. Her parents knew she had a boyfriend, but respected her decision to keep him away from the house. Her parents knew though the relationship had gone on for two years it was nothing serious. No, Haley James was never serious about a boy. If she was, her parents would have been the first to know. So Haley understood this new piece of information about Nathan and past relationships. She loved how alike they were.

He laughed uneasily and his gaze connected with hers silently answering her question that he assumed she asked half jokingly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, my mom only met Peyton because we were friends. When we began dating I didn't announce it to my mom. Then the few relationships before you, she knew about, but never met them. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to spring you on my mom because … well … she'll probably die in disbelief."

Haley wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder. Her heart pounded. Nathan wanted her to meet his mother, but not under these circumstances. The important thing was that he wanted her to be the first girl ever to meet his mother.

* * *

><p>Nathan laughed along with his brother and Mouth as they stood outside the restaurant waiting for their mothers.<p>

"I admit I was a little distracted during dinner. I did check my phone a few times, but I swear I thought I felt it vibrate."

"Nate, you checked it almost every five minutes. I know Haley. She's not one to hound a guy even the great Nathan Scott. You going to tell me what had you so wound up?" Lucas turned serious. The entire dinner had been a little awkward especially when Mouth choked on his water at Deb's question to her son if there was someone special.

Nathan briefed the boys on Haley. He made it clear that he didn't want to talk about his girlfriend at dinner, but he would discuss his love life with his mother before the end of the night. Lucas agreed it wouldn't be good because he knew Deb would harp on it for the entire dinner. Then his mother would question him about Lindsey before turning their attention to Mouth. So everyone was in agreement they would steer clear of the relationship subject.

"Mom, we need to get back." Nathan looked at his phone causing Lucas and Mouth to bust out laughing. He groaned, but he knew he deserved it.

"Of course, honey." Deb pulled her son into a hug and Karen did the same with Lucas then she gave Mouth a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Mom."

"Yes, is something wrong, Nate?" Nathan took his mother aside away from the other people in their small group.

"Monday night after the game, I … uh … I want you to …"

"Nathan, why are you are stuttering?" The blonde gave her son a concerned look. He was never at a loss for words. Come to think about it, he had been rather quiet tonight and preoccupied with his phone. "What are you keeping from me?" She finally figured it out. Nathan had a secret.

He turned his back to his mother and took a long, deep breath. Karen, Lucas and Mouth watched. The oldest Scott thought his brother was going to have a panic attack. It was just a girl. Well, not really. Haley meant the world to his brother and in such a short period of time.

"I'm not … I mean I didn't purposefully keep it from you, but … I have a girlfriend." He felt like a weight was lifted.

"Oh, well where is she? Wait, you have a girlfriend during basketball season?" She smiled widely then pulled her son into a tight embrace. "This is serious Nathan." She squealed with delight.

Nathan pulled away and shook his head certain his mother almost busted his eardrum. That reaction was the main reason he didn't bring Haley. He had to ease into this so when his mother did meet her, the excitement would have worn off a little.

Again Lucas and Mouth laughed loudly. Karen looked puzzled.

"Mom, please don't react so crazy when you meet her. Promise me."

Deb snapped her lips tightly shut and nodded her head yes. She would need to tone down her reaction when she finally met the girl that managed to make her son break his rule of no dating during basketball season. She clapped her hands together still excited at the news.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow and see you after the game on Monday. I'm so happy for you, sweetie. You deserve it." She hugged him one last time and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." He smiled shyly at his mother looking boyish.

* * *

><p>Haley laughed uncontrollably as she lay on Lucas' bed. Nathan sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He had the urge to attack his brother for retelling the story about dinner last night.<p>

"Awe, baby," Haley said breathlessly looking over at him through tears from her laughter. "You're so adorable." Her hand grazed his knee and he lifted his head to see her biting her lip.

"Let's get one thing straight, no pillow talk especially on my pillow." Lucas tugged the pillow out from under the red head and she whipped her head around scowling at him. "Sorry."

"It wasn't that funny. Luke, you saw the way she reacted. It could have gone either way. She could have gone into her long-winded speech about no girl being good enough for me. No, instead she was ecstatic. Giddy that I have a girlfriend. You would think I never had a girlfriend before with the way she reacted."

Nathan moved off his bed and climbed into his brother's bed pulling Haley into his side. Haley nuzzled her head in his neck. She planted a kiss against his soft, sensitive skin.

"Come on! You have your own bed. Can't you two do whatever on it?" Lucas whined and kicked the leg of the bed. He was happy for them, but really did wish they would keep their love fest just between the two of them. Did everyone have to know how in love they were? Why not just take out an ad?

"Weren't you leaving?"

Haley draped her right leg over Nathan's leg snuggling closer to him. She draped her right arm diagonally across his shirt clad chest. Lucas made the rule that neither one could be shirtless if a girl was in the room. The older brother had only been concerned about finding them engaged in the same activity from about a week ago, which he didn't want a replay of.

"Not cool. If you …" Lucas shuddered at his thought. "When I return, my bed better be made. Ew." He shuddered again and his brother laughed while Haley's face turned a bright red.

Lucas shook his head and opened his mouth to speak again, but decided not to noticing Haley's face buried into his brother's chest. He left the couple alone though he considered calling Mouth over to chaperone.

"He's gone." Haley picked up her head and Nathan immediately kissed her. He wasted no time deepening the kiss. He held her face in his hands and tilted it at an angle to gain better access.

Haley moaned against his mouth. Nathan's hands moved off her face down her body. He would be so happy once the tournament was over. He imagined they could lay in bed for hours doing this. He wouldn't have to worry about when they would have a chance to see each other and for how long. They would be able to spend endless amounts of time together without having to schedule around basketball practices and games.

Haley broke away rolling onto her side. She looked at Nathan with bedroom eyes. She wanted this silly, schoolgirl feeling to last forever. She wanted him to always take her breath away, not just with his kisses, but with the way his deep, dark blue eyes examined her face and body. She blushed at the thought. Nathan believed he was being sneaky the way his eyes roamed her body, but she observed him several times and could feel the heat from his glance that burned a hole into her. It was like he was memorizing every curve and muscle. She often did the same to him, but after almost a month she didn't care if he knew she took inventory of him.

"What are you thinking, beautiful?"

"How do you do that?" Her fingers traced his jaw feeling the light scruff.

"Do what?" he asked huskily. His lips touched hers briefly.

"You make my heart race with your words and my stomach does somersaults. I thought you said Lucas was the one good with words. Maybe you learned a thing or two?"

Nathan smirked. His heart raced too and there was a nervous almost anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. He figured that was the butterflies he heard Lucas talk about.

"I do my best." He traced her lips with his thumb. Her eyes fluttered and she licked her lips tracing the path his thumb had taken. "You're so sexy." He slowly moved positioning his body over hers. His lips brushed against hers. His eyes held her gaze then he dipped down capturing her lips in slow, teasing kiss.

Her hands moved down his chest and she hooked her arms over his shoulders pressing into his skin encouraging him to close the gap between their bodies. She parted her lips and arched her body into his as their tongues battled for dominance. She didn't want this night to end, but they had an early curfew since tomorrow was the championship game.

Nathan propped his body up on his elbows.

"Happy anniversary, Hales." He kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose and finally her lips.

"One month," she whispered.

Nathan lightly flicked the N around her neck smiling proudly. She always wore the necklace and he saw her touch it and even kiss it during the games. Though he still hadn't said the words, he knew without a doubt she was his. This intense feeling, the incredible pull toward each other assured him that she was all his. In return he was hers.

* * *

><p>Haley touched the N charm around her neck. Her heart skipped a beat watching Nathan play his final game of his college career. The Blue Devils led by six points with less than two minutes left in the game. She couldn't help the smile that flashed on her face. The long journey was nearing an end. For the past four years Nathan committed to basketball. He gave the game everything he had. He left everything on the court every game. He had no regrets.<p>

For four years she enjoyed every game from the sidelines aiding in the rehabilitation of any injured player and coming to the rescue of some players when they had a scrape or sprain. She had no idea every day courtside would lead her to this moment. This was her final moment as a student athletic trainer. It marked the end of her college career as well. She hadn't taken a moment to realize exactly what this game meant for her. More importantly this game meant the beginning for Nathan and her.

Butler called a timeout bringing the red head out of her thoughts. The raven-haired boy brushed his hair off his face and smiled at her for a second before returning his focus to the team. On Saturday he had missed her so much that he allowed the game to get away from him, but not tonight. It seemed all he needed was alone time with her to get back on track. She wasn't a distraction. She was his good luck charm.

After the timeout Haley took a seat in a chair at the end of the row watching the final minute of the game. She bounced her leg up and down in anticipation. The Blue Devils were going to be champions again. She got a chance to share this winning game with her guy, which made the win so much sweeter, more meaningful.

The final buzzer went off and without hesitation Haley ran onto the court. She felt someone grab her arm. She spun around seeing Mouth.

"Breathe, Hales."

She smiled feeling her cheeks go warm. She needed to wait for Nathan to come to her. There were congratulations and good games to be said among the teams. Then there was the ceremonious cutting down of the nets.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be." Mouth smiled reassuring her that what she felt was nothing to be ashamed of.

Lucas ran over to the friends. He high fived Mouth and pulled Haley into a hug catching her by surprise.

"Get your own girl," Nathan said pushing his brother away.

Haley giggled and shook her head at Nathan, who hesitated to touch her. His eyes searched the stands and saw his mother and Karen. So much for an introduction. He turned back to Haley and lifted her in the air then placed her back on the floor. He cupped her face and gave her an intense, deep kiss.

Coach K stood near the scorer's table in an embrace with his wife. He grinned seeing the young couple. Normally he wouldn't condone such a gesture, but this was a time of celebration. He had seen the two of them and knew they were in a relationship. His smile grew as he thought maybe he had a hand in bringing them together. He quickly dismissed the thought thinking it was silly.

Lucas spoke, but realized his brother and Haley weren't listening. He had to physically pry the couple apart.

"We need to meet at center court," Lucas repeated.

Nathan nodded letting his brother know he heard him. He leaned his forehead against Haley's. She held onto his waist. His body shook slightly causing confusion.

"What's wrong, Nathan? You're shaking." She ran her fingers through his damp hair. Both lifted their heads and stared into each other's eyes. Simultaneously, both took in a deep breath.

"I love you," they said almost in sync. Haley trailed by a second.

Nathan smirked and took her hand in his. He placed it against his heart.

"Feel that? You make my heart race and my heart ache when you're not around. I. Love. You. Haley James."

She bit her bottom lip and tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Nathan!" Lucas reluctantly yelled. Mouth and him stood a few feet away giving them their space. They had just witnessed _the _moment.

"We'll pick this up later. I have to go." Haley kissed Nathan tenderly not to keep him longer from the ceremony.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

Nathan walked away with a huge, goofy grin on his face. Haley laughed as she dried her face. Talk about one shining moment.


	11. Seeking Approval

**Chapter 11: **Seeking Approval

Nathan eyed Haley as she pushed her hair over her shoulder then swept her bangs to the side. A goofy, lopsided smile remained intact on his face as he observed her interesting pre-dinner preparation. The girl had been ready for at least thirty minutes so he didn't understand why she returned to the mirror.

Haley sighed as she twirled her loose curls around her fingers trying to ensure the style would stay. She wiped her hands on the white hotel towel. Her palms were sweaty. She scrunched her face in disgust. Several times she was nervous around Nathan, but she never had this issue before. Honestly, she didn't have a good track record with parents.

She vividly recalled meeting her high school boyfriend's parents. It was after a baseball game. She had walked down the bleachers surrounded by her friends in an attempt to hide from them. However, she accidently left her jacket on the bleachers and guess who picked it up? The introduction was awkward. The parents gushed about her and she blushed profusely. She hated the meeting because apparently her boyfriend had made quite a big deal about her, but she hadn't done the same about him. Her embarrassment stemmed from the fact that she didn't exactly return his feelings. Luckily that was not the case with Nathan and her, but she still couldn't help but feel nervous.

Her boyfriend didn't talk much about his mother. The first she heard of his mother was two evenings ago when he explained to her how his mother reacted to the news of his relationship. She was amused by the story, but that didn't ease her nerves.

Nathan rose from the bed and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He kissed her temple, next her cheek then the crook of her neck. She brought her hand to the side of his face as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Their eyes connected in the mirror and Haley took a deep breath as she felt her heart race in response to his intense, loving gaze.

"She's going to love you, Hales. Not as much as I love you, but she'll love you." He smirked and she elbowed him. "Ow."

Haley turned in his hold and hung her arms around his neck playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"I love you." She gave him a long, tender kiss. Her lips touched his and moved slowly, slightly tugging on them as she tilted her head back. "I love you."

Warmth flushed her face. When she met Nathan she had no thought about love. The four-letter word scared her. The word seemed so final and so intense. She didn't know what to do with either. She never loved anyone romantically because that kind of feeling was serious, more serious than she had ever been for anyone. Though it had only been four weeks she knew without a doubt her feelings were real. For the very first time she embraced love. It was safe to say Nathan made her believe in love.

Nathan leaned his forehead against hers and stole a kiss.

"I'll never tire of hearing you say that," he admitted sheepishly.

Only Haley could make him nervous and shy. More importantly she was the only girl who made him feel passionate. Basketball had always been his passion even as an adolescent, but something happened when he finally saw Haley. She woke him up. Made him alive. Until that fateful Saturday night, he hadn't realized his just how much his life revolved around basketball and school. He almost missed out on this beautiful, witty, intelligent young woman. He would be forever grateful for his injury.

The instant those three little words fell from her mouth, his heart raced and his face lit up. He immediately wanted to touch her and show her he loved her so much.

"I love you, too. You, Haley James, have this." He took her hand in his and placed it over his heart. "All of this."

She bit her bottom lip and glanced away. He practically devoured her with his eyes. There was a fire and want in his dark blue eyes. She had to turn away from his penetrating stare because that gaze made her putty. It sent her heart a flutter and cause her cheeks to turn a deep shade of red.

"You, Mr. Scott must stop it." She hit him playfully.

"What?" He laughed in disbelief. What was he doing that would cause such a reaction?

Haley arched her brow at him as she dropped her hand from his chest.

"There's no need to charm me. I. Love. You."

He hung his head and peered up at her smiling widely. His breath caught in his throat as she took one last look in the mirror. The emerald green dress she wore accentuated her natural beauty. If his mother knew how serious he was about Haley, she would be speechless, at least he hoped. He didn't want her squealing in delight. Haley didn't need the added attention.

* * *

><p>Nathan held onto Haley's hand tightly while they waited for his mother at the hotel restaurant.<p>

"Why are you nervous? She's your mother." Haley giggled trying to lighten the mood. She knew Deb was excited to meet her by her reaction the other night, so she didn't understand why her boyfriend was anxious. She picked a stray baby blue thread off his shoulder then smoothed down his dress shirt lightly grazing her fingertips against his chiseled abs.

A low growl escaped Nathan's mouth from the back of his throat. Her touch always sent him over the edge.

"I'm not sure." He shrugged. "You're rubbing off on me." He chuckled tensely and she scowled at him in response.

Truthfully, he didn't convey how big a deal this was for him. He never loved anyone else and he didn't introduce any other girl to his mother, but for him to be in love and have the girl meet his mother at this point in his life was huge. His mother knew Dan and her were not the ideal role models when it came to a loving relationship. That only caused Nathan to be closed off. It also contributed to him being a jerk at times. He threw himself into basketball because that was the only thing he loved and in a weird way he felt like it loved him back.

"Oh my goodness." Deb immediately snatched Haley into an embrace shocking the young woman. "You are … my goodness. Nathan Royal, how did you manage to meet her? You're beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Deb eyed her son approvingly then turned her attention back to Haley. "Are you sure about this one?" she asked jokingly motioning with her head in Nathan's direction.

"Hey," Nathan commented hurt by his mother's teasing. If it wasn't his brother who teased him, he could count on his mother.

Haley exhaled unknowingly holding her breath. Her face had to be beet red from Deb's reaction, but she appreciated the adoring greeting.

"Mom, stop. You're embarrassing Haley." He hugged his mother and mouthed a sorry to the red head. Haley simply blushed again.

"Ms. Scott, it's a pleasure meeting you." Though the two women had already shared a hug, she held her hand out for the older blonde to shake.

"Please call me Deb." She took Haley's hand and pulled her into another hug. "I must apologize for my son's manners. He sprung this amazing news on me two days ago or else I would have invited you to dinner sooner. Heck I would've driven to Durham sooner to meet you."

Haley tucked her hair behind her ear. She was blushing again. Nathan's mother wasn't overwhelming just terribly nice. She was curious why Nathan hadn't introduced his mother to more of his girlfriends. The two appeared close, but she was close to her parents and didn't introduce them to anyone. Although she was never serious about any guy so there was no reason to share her love life with them.

"Let's eat and talk. Come on."

Nathan stepped aside while his mother hooked arms with Haley. He stuffed his hands in his pockets slightly annoyed at his mother. He loved her to death, but he knew she would be over the top. However, he admitted it was partially his fault. If he weren't so secretive his mother would have already known his girlfriend. Had he even mentioned that he was dating, his mother would have been a little prepared.

The three sat down and fell into a comfortable conversation about school, basketball and life back in Tree Hill. Haley spoke about her high school basketball career impressing Deb.

"Wow, my son hit the jackpot with you." She winked at the couple. "I bet you give him a run for his money on the court. He could stand to be taken down a few notches." Deb elbowed her son playfully.

Haley laughed. They decided not to be competitive with each other, but did show off their basketball skills. On several occasions Nathan praised her. He sincerely was in awe of her talent.

"Wait a second, if I wanted to be picked on, I would have invited Luke," Nathan commented.

"Poor baby." Haley kissed his cheek. "Better?"

Deb placed her hand over her heart. They were picture perfect. Words couldn't convey how happy she was with this news.

"Much," he mumbled as he craned his neck to capture her lips in a short, quick kiss.

The older woman smiled widely at her son's gesture. He kept his personal life private. She respected that. He had explained to her that he didn't want to bring just any girl to Tree Hill or for her to meet just any girl. So the evening was major, but Nathan kissing Haley in her presence was immense. It was bigger than her meeting Haley.

At the end of the dinner, Deb ordered coffee and Haley excused herself.

"Sweetie, she's terrific. Why did you keep her a secret?"

Deb rested her head in her hand staring at her son a little impatient as she waited to hear his answer. She studied Nathan. He was no longer her baby boy. He had grown into a young man. A gentleman. She smiled proudly. The raven-haired boy was a far cry from the boy she had shipped off to Duke. Looking at him made her feel like she indeed did something right. Leaving Dan when she did was the best decision she could have made for the two of them. Even better was her decision to move to Tree Hill and raise Nathan alongside his older brother.

"Don't freak out." Deb furrowed her brow. Why would she freak out? "We … Haley and I … we've only been dating for … uh … a month."

Deb's jaw fell in shock. She sat through dinner having light conversation with Haley steering clear of how they met. She had seen them share a kiss after the game, which surprised her. Nathan was serious about basketball and had never kissed a girl so openly on the basketball court, not even in high school. Now with his admission she understood. Her eyes watered and she sniffled.

"Mom." He put his hand over hers. "Don't cry. I didn't tell you because … well I hadn't told her."

No words needed to be spoken. Nathan immediately knew his mother read between the lines. With his father out of the picture during his adolescent years, his mother and him had learned to communicate so well. Despite him not sharing his personal life with her, the things he did share brought them closer and helped him to be a good communicator in relationships, when he was in a relationship.

Deb touched her son's cheek smiling through her glassy eyes.

"I'm so happy for you. You have never loved anyone. I mean you do love her, right?" Deb wanted confirmation since the news caught her off guard.

Haley had walked up on their conversation overhearing the question. She rested her hand on Deb's shoulder. Her gaze met Nathan's and both smiled lovingly at each other.

"I love your son, Deb." She took a seat beside the older woman. "It might seem … no, I know it's sudden, but I've never liked anyone as much as I like Nathan. I've never experienced this strong attraction for anyone else. It may seem silly, but I can't … no, I don't want to continue to run from this."

Haley had run. She always ran from the big, bad L-word. She thought it would hold her back in a way and she had always been independent. After spending time with Nathan and not wanting to be apart she realized she wasn't whole. She wasn't complete. Though she felt ridiculous to admit such a thing she couldn't deny the truth.

Deb padded her eyes dry. Words could not express how happy she was for her son.

"You're a great girl, Haley. From everything you've told me, maybe too good for my son." She laughed as Nathan rolled his eyes in response to his mother's teasing. "I kid. Nathan is my baby …"

"Mom," he whined.

"Nathan, let her finish."

"He's my only son, my only child. I know we just met, but I completely trust you with his heart. I've never seen him so happy and never in love." She turned to look at her son who seemed a little uncomfortable at his mother's gushing.

"Thank you," she whispered to Haley who furrowed her brow. "Thank you for loving my son." She squeezed Haley's hands.

"I hate to cut our night short, but we have a mid morning flight."

Nathan stood and the women followed. The women in his life gathered their purses and led the way out of the restaurant.

Deb hugged Nathan and kissed his cheek.

"She's perfect, Nate. Hold onto her, sweetheart." Nathan simply nodded.

"Ms. Scott, I hope to speak with you soon." Haley willingly hugged Deb. The meeting couldn't have gone any better.

The couple stepped onto the elevator hand in hand. When the doors closed Haley leaned her body into his. Nathan draped his arm loosely around her petite body and kissed her forehead.

"I like your mom. She's adorable." Haley picked at Nathan's collar.

"You're adorable. How did I get so lucky?" Haley laughed finding his question absurd. "I'm serious."

The doors slid open and he followed behind the red head to her room. He was happy they would be heading back to Durham and life would return to normal for about two months before graduation. However, during that time he'd have to consider his career options. For next few weeks though he wanted to concentrate on his relationship with Haley.

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck leaning against the hotel room door. She kissed him lightly.

"I'm very serious," he said huskily brushing her hair off her shoulder. He slid his hands down her shoulders taking a hold of her hands. "How did I miss you all these years?"

She touched his face moving her thumb across his bottom lip.

"Oh Nathan," she whispered. "That is so not important. What matters is that you _didn't_ miss me now."

He smiled knowing she was right. He would've been a fool had he not pursued her. Something pulled him to her. She intrigued him like no other girl had. She was so easy to talk to and he trusted her completely.

"I love you." She caressed his face. "Now kiss me."

He shook his head laughing loudly. He tapped the tip of her nose. He licked his lips before giving her a searing kiss. He pinned Haley firmly against the door. Hands down kissing Haley was definitely the best.

* * *

><p>Haley sat on the floor of Nathan and Lucas' apartment with a game controller in hand. The dirty blonde eyed her curiously. He trailed by ten points with about three minutes left in the game.<p>

"Stop that Luke," she said sternly.

Haley didn't appreciate the older Scott staring at her. He was trying to figure out her game play. She paused the game tossing her controller on the floor.

"Seriously, Lucas Eugene." His blue eyes widened at his middle name. "It's just a silly video game. I have no strategy except to get back on defense and block a shot here or there. Are you going to finish or should I turn this off?"

"Whatever, just play," he muttered annoyed that she would stop the game to tell him the game was silly. Why was she playing?

"I got next," Nathan said as he entered the living room. He walked around the couch and squeezed between the couch and Haley's back.

"Ugh, Nate. Is there a rule that you two have to at least have some part of your bodies touching at all times?" Lucas tossed his controller on the floor next to Haley. "You two can play. Three is definitely a crowd around here."

Nathan chuckled pulling Haley flush against his bare chest. He kissed the crook of her neck lingering. He inhaled her perfume nuzzling her neck.

"He's just jealous," he muttered against her skin.

Haley stretched and snuggled into his embrace. It was Sunday, which meant she had to meet Mouth for dinner. She had spent the entire day hanging out with the Scott brothers. She loved every minute of it especially picking on Lucas and having him tease her. She felt like one of the family. She blushed at the thought. Nathan and her had been dating for two months now. Thinking about being family was a bit sudden, but so was falling in love.

"He's upset that I beat his sorry ass at NBA Live." She turned and kissed his cheek. "I have to go. It's getting late. It's Sunday night dinner with Mouth."

"If I didn't know better I'd be a little envious of Mouth." He traced his index finger along her necklace and charm. He loved that she wore the necklace all the time. There was no mistaking that she was his.

"Oh, do I sense jealousy?" She rose to her knees and draped her arms over his shoulders. "You are so sexy when you're all caveman." She kissed his jaw.

"I'm not a caveman." He tightened his hold on her. "I'm just protective of my girl."

She giggled against his jaw.

"Sure. Whatever you want to call it. Either way it is sexy …" Her lips found his. "As," she kissed him again, "hell." This time she kissed him longer.

"Get a room!" Lucas said reentering the living room. He should be thankful that Nathan had never been in love before. He didn't think he could have put up with this much PDA.

Haley reluctantly pulled her lips away from Nathan eliciting a whimper.

"I was just leaving." Haley got to her feet and straightened out her shirt.

"Yeah that's exactly what it looked like."

Haley ignored Lucas. She nodded toward the door before she walked over to it. Nathan glared at his brother then followed his girlfriend onto the porch.

"Call me later. Tell Mouth too keep his eyes up here." He pointed at her face. "And his hands to himself."

The red head giggled. She knew he was playing up his jealousy now. Nathan wasn't stupid. Why wouldn't he if she was going to make out with him to reassure him?

"You are too cute." She didn't give into his act. She gave him a peck. "I love you, baby. Bye."

Nathan watched her leave placing his hand over his racing heart. He was a lovesick puppy.

"I don't want to worry you, but have the two of you discussed what you're going to do after graduation? It's already April and Clayton Evans has called you several times. I think you two need to use those lips for talking instead of kissing." Lucas smiled at his younger brother who ran his hand through his hair, a sure sign of frustration. He knew Nathan didn't want to look beyond the moment right now, but he had to. "I want the best for you, bro. Haley _is _the best so if you two are both in this for the long haul you need to discuss the future."

Nathan sighed as he plopped onto the couch. Damn Lucas. He hated when his brother was right. Truthfully he hadn't thought about the NBA draft in June, about two months away. He felt like he still had time, but he didn't.

"You love her, so what's next?"

The raven-haired brother stared at the ceiling. In about one month they would be college graduates then in another month the draft would take place in New Jersey. Suddenly it hit him hard. The plan had always been Ravens, Blue Devils then a first-round draft pick in the NBA. Nowhere had a girl, the love of his life, factored into that plan. Now he'd have to alter the last part for Haley. He just hoped she would accept a place in his future.


	12. The Future is Ours

_A/N: Thank you for the continued reviews and story alerts. I planned on getting this posted sooner, but time didn't permit. Hopefully I'll get another chapter posted in the middle of the week. Read and review. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: <strong>The Future is Ours

Nathan held his hard stare on the young brown- haired man. His jaw clenched while he warily eyed the gentleman sitting across from him in a New York restaurant. This man looked nothing like he imagined. His brown hair was a bit mussed, which concerned Nathan; however, he was happy the agent didn't appear shady. He obviously watched too many portrayals of sports agents from _Jerry Maguire _to _Arli$$_.

Clayton Evans had been calling him for weeks. He spoke to the Duke standout on several occasions and tried to convince him to take a meeting. He explained the agency would fly him out to Durham or fly Nathan to New York. Luckily for Clay, Luke's conversation about the future finally forced Nathan to make a decision.

"Are you even old enough to be an agent?" Nathan took a drink of his water still studying the young man, who could potentially be responsible for his future in the NBA.

Clay laughed as he shrugged his shoulders raising his brows for added emphasis. Instead of answering he took a bite of his burger chewing with a smile on his face.

"I was being serious." Nathan felt uneasy. Lucas left to the restroom leaving him alone. After giving his brother's advice a few days to set in, he agreed to a meeting, but told Clay he would bring his brother, who too had yet to sign with an agency. He thought they could kill two birds with one stone. Plus, Lucas could read people well. His brother's opinion of Clay would weigh heavily on his final decision.

"I didn't know my experience would be called into question. I am young, I guess. I'm twenty-six and you would be my first client. I mean you would be my very first client assigned solely to me." He pointed at himself with his thumb his smile still affixed.

"What did I miss?" Lucas asked taking a seat next to his brother. He looked at Clay then at Nathan. He sensed the slight tension. From the brief introduction he liked Clay, but business-wise he still had no clue if the agent would be right for his brother.

"Nathan you were my pick. I have followed you for a while now. I know what kind of offer you deserve and what I can get you. Lucas, if you want I can get you an agent at the agency. I know there are a handful that have called you, but much like your brother, you've ignored their calls."

Nathan peered over at his brother. He hadn't said anything to him about getting calls. Now he wondered what Lucas' plans were after graduation. His older brother had been concerned about him never mentioning what his future would be. Then again, Nathan didn't make an effort to ask. Some brother he was. He was too involved in his own life and career plans that he didn't pause to question Lucas. What if he needed someone to listen or some advice?

Feeling like a jerk, Nathan dragged his hand through his hair. Once again Lucas had stepped up as the big brother and made sure to lead him down the right path. When was Lucas going to take care of himself and stop worrying about him? Nathan needed to grow up and if that meant he had to fail along the way then so be it.

"Clay, I … I haven't decided what I'm going to do." Lucas felt his brother's stern glare. He didn't dare make eye contact. One look in his little brother's direction and they would have it out. This conversation wasn't one they should be having in front of a stranger, much less a guy who might end up Nathan's agent.

"Well," he said in between bites. "Both of you could go in the first round. The Scott brothers are looking pretty hot right now. Time is running out though to get representation. May is just around the corner so June will be here before you know it. I wouldn't waste much more time."

Nathan didn't know what to do. He still had a few things to consider, one mainly being Haley. He flew out to New York to get more information before speaking to Haley about his career plans, which could possibly affect their future. For the first time he was scared of losing a girl.

"Give me … give us," he added looking at his brother. "Give us forty-eight hours. There are a few things we need to think about." He firmly squeezed Lucas's shoulder making sure to apply enough force to cause the dirty blonde to wince.

Clay threw his napkin on the table. He had hoped to walk away with Nathan Scott as his client, but it didn't appear that would be the case. He was a little nervous attending this meeting alone, but the time had come for him to fly solo. He was more than ready to be on his own in this business and he had his mind set on Nathan.

For the last four years he had followed Lucas and Nathan's college careers though his mentor had told him the Scott brothers weren't going to be all that great. Clay knew that was incorrect. He had faith that the brothers would grow as basketball players. It would come down to whether or not either wanted to pursue a career in the NBA. As he sat across from both he sensed that the older brother might not want that career path, but he could see the fire in Nathan's eyes.

"All right. There's a lot of paperwork that needs to be done to finalize our partnership so don't wait longer than two days." He put his credit card on the table. "Have a safe trip back."

The brothers stepped outside the restaurant and Nathan looked at his phone.

"Why didn't you tell me you might not want to play in the NBA?" He composed a text to Haley waiting impatiently for his brother's response.

"Nate, Lindsey and I have talked and I don't know. Basketball was always your dream." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. His gaze darted around the busy New York street taking in the scenery and attempting to avoid the topic all together.

His younger brother shook his head in disagreement.

"No, it was Dan's dream. He bought me the basketball and made sure I followed in his footsteps until I moved to Tree Hill. Even then he tried to ensure I did everything he thought I should to be the best."

"So this isn't your dream?" Nathan sighed. "It's all right if along the way it became your dream, Nate. Don't let the fact that Dan always wanted to play influence your decision. You made it on your own. You did this on your own. For me, I think I've realized it was just a game."

The brothers walked down the street heading to the hotel. Nathan smiled as he looked at the picture on his phone.

"This is my dream." He held his phone up to his brother showing him the photo of his girl. "Everything else is a bonus."

Lucas flung his arm around his brother's shoulder and pulled him into a brotherly side hug. He was so proud of Nathan. His younger brother found love outside of the basketball court. Suddenly the girl in his life was more important than the sport he had longed to play professionally. At twenty-two years old, Nathan had already surpassed Dan in the department of being a responsible man.

* * *

><p>Mouth tossed Haley the basketball as he rebounded for her.<p>

"What's with the shoot around?" He gladly drove her to Tree Hill to the River Court without asking questions, but after an hour at his childhood hangout he decided it was time to talk to her. "And why Tree Hill?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she spun the ball around in her hands before bouncing it against the concrete. She got in shooting position then rose to her toes letting the ball go. She watched as it sailed through the air into the rim.

"Haley Bob, you can talk to me." He passed her the ball again.

"Don't start, Marvin. I have a lot on my mind. Finals are in a week then we graduate. There's an entire world out there that awaits me, and I don't know what is next." She shot the ball again. She smiled as it went through the hoop. She missed playing the game, but she meant what she said. She didn't need the game. There was no future for her with the game. At the moment though she didn't know what the future would be for her.

"Are you worried about you and Nathan?" Mouth held onto the ball this time trying to force his best friend to confide in him. A lot had changed over the past few months. Haley had fallen in love with one of his good friends. He was happy for her, but along with the newfound feeling came a lot of questions for her. She never loved anyone and in about three weeks it might be the end depending on what transpired for both. "You have to talk to him. When Luke and him get back, talk to him."

Haley walked away to the picnic table defeated. Her eyes swept across the tabletop. She immediately smiled seeing their initials. What had possessed her that Sunday to ask him to be her boyfriend? She hardly knew Nathan. What she did know about him she liked. She also liked that he liked her. That simple knowledge made it so easy to put herself out there. She would never have been so bold with any other guy. It helped that Nathan opened up to her about basketball and his father. She felt connected to him instantly.

She redid her hair in a messy bun. She slid the N around her neck up and down the necklace. Had she jumped into this relationship too quickly? They both had thought in the moment not giving any consideration to a week, a month or months down the line. Were they foolish to enter into a relationship that might end in about four months time?

She shook her head no answering her silent question. If four months were all she had with Nathan then it would have been the best four months of her life. She knew without a doubt she would always look back at this time in her life and remember him. She could always return to Tree Hill and be reminded of what they were and how she felt by simply looking at the tabletop.

"Hales, talk to me." Mouth took a seat on the tabletop next to her. He spotted the initials. He had forgotten that Lucas and Nathan had carved their initials into the table along with Peyton's. He now understood the significance of the N. "This is pretty serious," he whispered not wanting to upset her more than she appeared to be.

"I did that on a whim. I was being completely ridiculous and I wrote our initials."

Mouth smiled listening to her story. It seemed like Nathan Scott still had his high school charm. He made Haley do something impulsive and out of her comfort zone.

"Was I crazy to get involved with Nathan?" She knew the answer, but wanted reassurance.

"No." He gently squeezed her hands. "Nathan and you were meant to happen. I'm not the only who thinks that either. Lucas agrees with me."

Haley smiled feeling some of the tension leave her body. She picked up her phone. Nathan and Lucas would be returning to Durham tomorrow afternoon. She missed him terribly, but needed more time to think.

* * *

><p>Haley began taping the packing boxes she had picked up at the U-Haul store. She had until the end of May to move out, but didn't want to wait till the last minute to organize and pack everything. Besides she was going a little crazy waiting for Nathan to return. She eyed the stack of books on her dinning table. She had to study soon. She needed to get out her calendar and write down all the scheduled study groups in preparation for finals. She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the door open.<p>

"Oh my goodness, you're back!" She ran over to her boyfriend tripping over the empty boxes she had left in her walkway.

"What the hell? You're going to break your neck, baby." He quickly crossed the room and steadied her.

Haley bit her bottom lip and stared up at him as she straightened up. Nathan smiled brushing her hair off her forehead. He looked around the small one-bedroom apartment.

"I thought your lease was up at the end of May."

"It is, but I don't want to wait till the last minute and my parents are bringing their RV so I want to send them with some of my things." She rose to her tiptoes and kissed him. She ran her tongue along the seam of his lips and he willingly parted his lips. As Haley explored his mouth she heard a deep moan escape from him.

"I've missed you," Haley said stepping closer to her boyfriend barely missing another empty box. She seemed to be more of a klutz the more nervous she got.

"It was only twenty-four hours. We've been apart for a lot longer." He twirled her hair around his finger as he stared into her big, brown eyes. He touched her lips softly giving her a short kiss. "What are you going to do when I'm on the road?"

He waited with baited breath for her to respond. He continued playing with her hair suddenly very nervous, as she didn't utter a word. Maybe he should have approached the subject differently. The entire flight home all he could think about was needing to have this discussion and not knowing how to bring up the future.

"Hales," he whispered feeling fragile.

She tilted her head and touched his cheek. So many things were running through her mind. She wondered how the meeting went, but didn't want to begin their time together with questions. Truthfully, she wanted to prolong talking about his future plans. She was never one to procrastinate, but found herself doing so when it came to her future plans. Secretly, part of her was waiting on Nathan. She was embarrassed to admit it, but she was waiting for a guy before deciding what she was going to do with her life.

She exhaled and gave herself some room. She wrung her hands as she turned her back to Nathan. Oh God, her head was spinning. Her face was warm. She blushed as his question echoed in her head.

Nathan scratched the nape of his neck. He wished he could take the words back. He was such a coward.

"Haley, baby." He closed the distance she had put between them and he grabbed her hand. "I … we … need to talk. Please look at me."

Tears streamed down her face. She had zoned out so she hadn't even noticed. She wiped them away before turning to face Nathan. Once their eyes met he cupped her face running the pads of his thumbs over her cheekbones.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered. It broke his heart to see her so sad. His heart ached. He didn't understand why she was so emotional. They had plenty of time to figure things out, but they needed to have the initial conversation.

"I … I … I love you and all this … I mean look around." She motioned to the half empty and completely empty boxes. "For the first time in my life I'm lost. I don't know what's next and thinking about it scares me. These stupid boxes signify the end of … of this chapter in my life and I'm so … so afraid of what comes next. What … what happens with us?" She couldn't look at the raven-haired young man. She felt so insecure and that wasn't her.

Nathan felt as if he couldn't breathe, as he watched her begin to move around the living room in a haphazard fashion.

"Haley, please. Can you … can just sit for a second?" She stopped her movement and shook her head up and down. She carefully made her way to the couch and he did the same.

"There's no need to cry. No need to worry." He tucked her hair behind her ear then took her hands in his. "The trip gave me a lot to think about and I've decided …"

"What?" she asked too impatient to wait for him to finish. He chuckled and leaned forward kissing her softly.

"I'm so close to getting everything I've ever wanted, but it won't mean anything without you." She smiled slightly uneasy. "I'm not trying to pressure you. That's not my intention. When I'm playing for whomever, I want to look in the stands and see you there. I want to know that after a four-game road trip, I'm coming home to you. Home is going to be wherever you are." He rested his hand on her thigh and again captured her lips. This time the kiss was longer. He moved tenderly against her mouth. His hand moved to her hip and the other sprawled on the small of her back.

Haley shifted repositioning her body on his lap. So many thoughts still raced through her head, but her heart hammered as she held onto his words. He wanted her with him. He didn't want to move forward without her. She pushed him right up against the back of the couch and straddled his lap. He groaned deeply and she bit his bottom lip tugging on it as she pulled back. She took control of the kiss and Nathan's hands found her soft, warm skin pushing her tee shirt up.

"I want to be your personal cheerleader," she said biting on the inside of her lip. Nathan made her feel so giddy. She wondered if she would always feel this way.

He laughed rubbing the pads of his thumbs in slow circles on her hips.

"There's still a lot I need to do, and I'll have a better idea of where I'll end up in a few weeks. I want you to go to New York with me after finals. I have to call Clay back in a day and begin the paperwork."

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body more into his. She kissed down his jawline.

"Haley, I need you … I need you to do something for me." His statement halted her ministrations. She sat up and moved her hands to the sides of his face. She looked at him perplexed.

"Anything," she said barely above a whisper. If she had spoken louder her voice would have cracked.

Nathan's deep, blue eyes roamed her face. She made it all too easy. She willingly agreed to stay by his side, but what about her dreams and plans?

"Before agreeing to be with me regardless of where I play, I need you to really think about what _you_ want to do. Are you going to teach or continue school? You've never talked about what you wanted to do. I don't want my career getting in the way of your career."

Haley slumped to the left onto the couch removing her body off of Nathan's. That was the problem though. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She majored in English with a minor in Literature. She had enrolled in the student athletic training aid program because she loved sports and since she declined to play basketball for the Lady Blue Devils she thought the next best thing would be an athletic trainer. She didn't actually want to be a professional trainer. It was a hobby.

Nathan read her hesitance. He knew she had a lot of thinking to do. Had she been running from the inevitable? Though they had only known each other for a short period of time, he knew running wasn't her thing. It wasn't her to run and hide from what had to be done, but the truth was she had avoided the future much like he had.

"I … uh …" Her heart raced. Everything moved so fast with them, yet it felt so right.

Nathan placed his finger to her lips, shushing her.

"You don't need to say anything right now. Promise you'll think about _your_ future, _your_ career." She nodded. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere without you, but you have to be sure it's what you want too."

He smoothed her hair down and pulled her toward him. He licked his lips before seizing her lips in a soft, sensual kiss. He loved her so much his heart ached to know there was a chance they wouldn't be together after graduation. The end was approaching quickly, too quickly. He placed short kisses on her lips and pulled away. His eyes moved across her face. In that instant he realized if it came down to it, he would follow her.


	13. Every Ending Leads to a Beginning

_A/N: __Thank you for the fantastic reviews and story alerts. A ____little warning, this story is nearing an end. I have loved writing this and definitely loved reading your feedback, but I had planned for this story to be short. With that said please read, enjoy and review. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: <strong>Every Ending Leads to a Beginning

Haley groaned rolling over in her bed. A sound from her living room caused her to stir. As she adjusted to the light filtering through her blinds her hearing became heightened. Again there came a noise and she shot up in her bed realizing what the source of the noise was.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked forcefully pushing Nathan's dead weight. "Wake up!" She nudged the raven-haired man again this time he moved onto his side and in doing so Haley's push caused him to fall off the side of the bed hitting the carpeted floor with a thud.

"Ouch," he muttered sitting up on his elbows. He rubbed his lower back having fallen on one of her peep-toe heels. "What the hell?" He scratched his head still trying to wake up while the red head threw on a pair of jeans and a Duke Blue Devils tee shirt.

As Nathan finally adjusted to the morning he heard a loud pounding. He furrowed his eyebrow and smirked seeing his girl all flustered.

"Put some clothes on," she said harshly tossing him his boxers. "Coming!" she yelled poking her head out her bedroom. Now she was more than grateful she hadn't given her parents a key to her apartment. The last thing she needed was for her father and mother to find her in bed with Nathan. Her parents weren't naïve, but that wasn't the first impression she wanted to give them of Nathan.

Her boyfriend remained on the floor laughing at her distress. She scowled and threw his jeans hard hitting his bare chest. Nathan pouted unhappy to have been hit with the harsh denim material.

"Haley Bob!" At the sound of a woman's voice followed by a man's Nathan hurried to his feet. He flattened his hair more by pressing his hand on his head.

"You hear my father's stern voice and decide now's a good time to get your lazy ass off the floor? Get decent. Stay here." She shut the door and momentarily leaned against it. She blushed at the thought of him naked in her room. A heat wave rushed over her, but she was broken from her thoughts at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Haley Bob, your father is threatening to beat this door …"

"Hi," she said with a smile from ear to ear. She opened the door wider for her parents to enter the apartment. "I wasn't expecting you. I thought you were going to be here on Wednesday?"

Lydia James mockingly placed her hand over her heart and smiled at her daughter.

"Did you hear that, Jimmy? Our little girl is so happy to see us." Haley rolled her eyes. She had to be careful of what she said or how she said things because her mother had a way of misconstruing her words.

"We know how much you like surprises, sweetie, so your mom and I decided to come a few days before. I hope we didn't interrupt anything?" Jimmy James looked around the living/dinning area. He noted all the boxes. As his eyes swept across the couch he spotted a red polo. He arched his eyebrow in curiosity.

Haley pulled her father into a tight hug. They knew she hated surprises so it was obvious their early visit was just to mess with her. It wasn't enough that she got teased and picked on by her siblings. Her parents had to take their turn as well.

"I am happy you are here. I just wasn't expecting you until Wednesday, but no worries I'll rearrange my busy schedule for you." She then kissed her mother on the cheek and embraced her.

Lydia watched her husband move about the living room toward the couch.

"Now what in the world?" she whispered causing Haley to move back to see her father. Her face immediately went red realizing she had discarded Nathan's polo near the couch. Her eyes shut tightly. She was thankful other articles of clothing remained on until they got to her bedroom.

Jimmy bent down picking up the shirt. He smirked making creases in the sides of his eyes.

"Now either Nathan is here or you sent the boy off shirtless." Haley's eyes remained shut and she turned away once she heard her father laughing. "Nathan! You can come out son."

Haley groaned at her father's request. He was going to force Nathan to do the walk of shame. This was definitely the worst possible scenario ever.

Her bedroom door flew open and Nathan instantly tucked his hands into his pockets. He had avoided meeting his previous girlfriends' parents on several occasions so he didn't know how to react especially in this situation. Add in the fact that Haley warned him her parents weren't normal and he was beyond clueless on how to handle this scenario.

"Oh my," Lydia said snapping her mouth shut. The words inadvertently fell from her mouth. Her daughter described the young man to her, even e-mailed her pictures, but the description and photos didn't do the boy's body justice. Lydia felt her face become warm and began fanning herself.

"Mother," Haley said through clenched teeth completely embarrassed and uncomfortable that the older woman just gawked at her boyfriend. "Daddy, please give Nathan his shirt then we'll all sit down and get a proper introduction."

Jimmy couldn't stop laughing. He was amused at his wife and daughter's reaction. Looking at the young man he could tell he was embarrassed by the situation and it fueled his laughter.

"Oh geeze." Haley snatched the shirt from her father's grasp and shoved it into Nathan's bare chest pushing him back into her bedroom. "You two are the worse, the absolute worse. A phone call would have been nice."

Haley plopped onto the couch and crossed her arms over her chest pouting like a little girl.

"Oh sweetie, how were we supposed to know that you had a sleepover?" Lydia smiled mischievously at her husband as she took a seat next to her daughter and attempted to comfort her, but Haley shifted on the couch fuming at her parents. Her father stood near the kitchen silently chuckling.

"It's called respect mom … dad. I am an adult and would appreciate it if the two of you wouldn't just spring up on me unannounced especially since …" she stopped midsentence and dropped her arms from her chest. "Since Nathan is a big deal to me," she said barely audibly.

Haley moved into her mother's side embrace. Lydia kissed the top of her head and ran her hand up and down her arm.

"We're sorry, Haley Bob," Jimmy said. He regained his composure and took the open space on the other side of his daughter. He took her petite hand in his realizing for the first time that though her hand was still small in comparison to his, she no longer was a little girl. He leaned over and kissed her left temple.

"It's fine, but I don't know if I can convince Nathan to show his face. I wouldn't doubt it if he scaled down the railing into the parking lot making his getaway." The three laughed at the thought and the bedroom door opened.

"Is it safe now?" he asked shyly. He laughed at the sight of the family. He was worried about Haley meeting his mother, but that was nothing. Overhearing their conversation he understood why his girlfriend had been concerned.

"Mr. and Mrs. James," Nathan said. Haley stood and went to his side lacing her fingers with his.

"Nonsense, please call me Jimmy." He held out his hand and was impressed with the young man's firm handshake. "I want to apologize for barging in on the two of you, but this little woman here couldn't wait to meet you." He pointed at his wife who giggled in response.

"Stop it, Jimmy." Lydia got to her feet and surprised Nathan by pulling him into a hug. "Don't listen to him. We like to pop in often unannounced for no reason. We do it to all our children."

"Well if my opinion matters, you are always welcome anytime."

Haley playfully smacked him. Her parents didn't need an open invitation. She knew they would abuse it.

"Seriously, Hales?" He rubbed his chest feigning injury.

"Puhlease, you're lucky I didn't punch you."

"Now, Haley Bob. Stop with the fussing. Thank you, Nathan, for the open invitation. We should be going though."

"What?"

"We need to find some place to park the RV, but we'll meet up for dinner. Nate, it nice to meet you. We'll talk later." Jimmy patted him on the back then hugged his daughter.

"Play nice, Haley. Nathan, if my daughter resorts to violence again, please call me." Lydia smiled warmly at the couple then led her husband out of the apartment.

"Well I love them." Haley turned around and lunged for her boyfriend, but he caught her. He pulled her flush against his body laughing uncontrollably. "It wasn't that bad."

"You're right. That wasn't that bad, but dinner will be." She buried her head in his chest and squeezed his torso strongly.

Nathan nuzzled her neck softly nibbling on her skin.

"What … hmmm … what are you doing?"

He looked at her gathering her hair and pushing it off her shoulders. His eyes were a dark blue and she bit her bottom lip.

"What if we … uh … head into your bedroom? I promise to discard _all_ my clothing in there this time." Haley giggled. She moved her hands down his back and under his polo. He kissed her hard and she moaned. "I take that as a yes." He wiggled his eyebrows. He traced along her collarbone studying her big, brown eyes.

She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. She responded with a searing kiss.

"It's more than a yes." She yelped when he playfully smacked her butt.

She had looked forward to waking up next to him and spending the morning in bed doing things she had fantasized about with him. Her parents' unexpected visit only prolonged that, but certainly wouldn't prevent it.

* * *

><p>"Mom, if you were so insistent on cooking you could have done so in my kitchen." Haley moved around the small area lending her mom a helping hand. Her mother made her famous chicken and dumpling soup.<p>

"Nonsense, your father and I enjoy roughing it. I've gotten quite good at maneuvering in confided spaces." She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed at her own joke.

"Ew, please keep the innuendoes to a minimum." Haley peered out the window of the RV in time to see her boyfriend and father clinking their beer bottles.

"Are you nervous about your father bonding with Nathan?" Lydia slid into the booth of the dinning table and offered her daughter the seat in front of her. "Nathan seems like a good guy. He's very handsome."

"I hadn't noticed his looks," she said trying to keep a straight face. Her mother always ended their conversations with, "has Nathan gotten more handsome since last we talked." Though she skirted the subject the first couple of phone calls she finally relented and described the raven-haired basketball player. After some more arm-twisting she sent her mother some photos of him.

"Yeah, I bet. You always attracted the strong, athletic type. What does Nathan have that the other athletes don't? I know you Haley Bob. I know your number one rule was that you would never again date an athlete. So what made Nathan the exception?"

When Haley spilled the beans about dating Nathan, Lydia was shocked to discover he was an athlete and not just any athlete, but a basketball player.

"I'm surprised you hadn't mentioned that before." Haley finally pulled herself away from the window seeing her two favorite men laughing. She took the seat in front of her mother. "He's not like all the other athletes." She picked at the corner of the table hoping that answer would be sufficient.

Her mother reached across the table and stopped her nervous action.

"As I said, I know you. Tell me about him. You love him and he loves you. It has all happened so quickly." Haley opened her mouth then shut it. Where did she begin? "Honey, I think it's wonderful. Love has no concept of time. When you feel it, you feel it. You either act on it or let it pass you by. You made the right decision."

"Thanks." She ran her hand through her loose curls and unconsciously touched the charm around her neck.

"Nice necklace and cute bracelet."

The red head sighed. The tokens of affections had been left out of their conversations. She felt ridiculous trying to explain to her mother that Nathan was possessive, but in a good way.

"He's vulnerable. Nathan is vulnerable and he lets me see who he is. He's never been in love before. Never even introduced his mother to any other girl. He's just … he's perfect for me. I honestly feel like I have found my better half. It still scares me, but I love him and know this … us … we are right."

Lydia couldn't remove the smile from her face. She always believed Haley would live her life alone with a string of dates here and there. Her daughter was selective yet had no ideal. However, she had faith that one day her youngest would stumble upon the true meaning of love and she had. For Haley, the four-letter word had been defined with two words, Nathan Scott.

"And after graduation?" Haley stiffened at the question. Though her and Nathan had figured things out she wasn't ready to discuss the details with her mother.

* * *

><p>Nathan opened another bottle of beer handing it over to Jimmy. He then opened a beer for himself and took a drink.<p>

"I think it's great, Nate. I'm sorry again for Haley being so secretive. Lydia and I would have definitely dropped by sooner had she explained how serious you were." Jimmy shifted in his chair. "She told Lydia you injured your finger and she came to your rescue."

Nathan laughed. "Pretty much. I'm such an idiot. For four years she was at every game. Every basketball player hit on her except me. I don't think about it much now, but when we first started dating, I wondered how in the world I missed her."

"You know, Nate. I didn't notice Lydia right away. She bumped into me probably about three or four times in the span of a month before I asked her out. She swears she didn't purposefully bump into me."

"So Haley gets her clumsiness from her mother?" Jimmy laughed loudly shaking his head. "I will never understand how that daughter of yours moves on the basketball court. She's so graceful, but take that basketball away and there's no telling if she'll trip over her own feet." Nathan laughed along with his girlfriend's father.

"It's so adorable though." He sighed recalling how cute she was when she stumbled. It gave him an excuse to save and protect her.

Silence enveloped the two men. They sat enjoying their beer. For the past forty minutes they had a nice conversation getting to know each other. He would have to let Haley, Lydia and his mother bond soon. Haley deserved to form the relationship he managed to build with her father in a short time.

"Dinner is ready. You two don't be longer than five minutes. I'm serious. Mom is being nosy." Both men laughed and Haley groaned. She shouldn't have allowed them to talk for as long as they had.

"Nathan, before we go inside, I really am happy for you and Haley. I meant what I said earlier."

"But?" He sensed a "but" coming. He moved forward in his seat waiting nervously.

"It's nothing, really. Are you sure the two of you are definitely on the same page about the NBA and her teaching? She didn't say anything to us about her plans after graduation. What you mentioned was the first I've heard, and as long as you are in agreement then I'm going to support you." Jimmy finished his beer and placed the empty bottle in the bin not wanting to make a loud clinking noise.

"I gave her time to really consider everything. In a heartbeat, I would give up the draft for her. Yes, I want to play in the NBA, but again it means nothing if Haley wants something completely different. She knows that and Clay, my agent, knows that. I would never ask her to give up her dream, any dream for my career. I want her to have her own dream and not just support mine."

"I can see why my daughter loves you. She hit the jackpot with you." He gave Nathan a hearty pat on his back then got to his feet.

"If there's one thing your daughter has taught me, it's that everything in life is better when you have someone to share it with. I love Haley and that's really the one thing I am afraid of ever losing."

His voice cracked deceiving him. He hadn't expected to get emotional, but lately thinking about Haley or speaking about her made him emotional. Turned out maybe Lucas wasn't the only hopeless romantic Scott after all.

* * *

><p>Saturday finally arrived. Unfortunately, Haley and Nathan were graduating at different times. The main commencement would take place on Sunday where they could walk together.<p>

Lucas exited his bedroom and quickly tried to cover his body with his arms.

"It's not like I haven't seen you shirtless before," Haley said from the barstool staring down at the mug.

"Doesn't make this attire appropriate." He tugged on his plaid boxers. "What time is it?" He rubbed his hand over his face wiping the sleep away.

"It's six o'clock." She blew on the hot coffee before taking a sip. "That brother of yours sleeps like a log. I'm anxious about today. There's so much going on. Your mother is going to be here, Deb is coming and she'll get to meet my abnormal parents. Then tomorrow is the big ceremony with more opportunity for Deb and my parents to either bond or hate each other."

Lucas noticed Haley bounced her leg up and down on the stool. He grabbed the empty stool and nodded toward it silently asking if he could sit.

"I used to sing the finale from _Les Miserables_ to calm my nerves, but its not working." She gave her friend a weak smile. "For a while I was dreading the end. Once I decided that I wanted to teach I couldn't wait for it. For the first time in my life I was indecisive and I was waiting for your brother to ask me to go with him wherever it was he wanted to go."

She hid her face behind her hands ashamed to admit that she would allow a man to dictate her future. She was so independent, but Nathan made it all right to depend on someone. She wanted nothing more than to depend on him for as long as she could. When he asked her to go with him, she immediately knew he was asking to begin a life together.

"Stop it." Lucas pulled her hands off her face. "It's all right to admit that you wanted whatever Nathan wanted. I told Lindsey I would move with her to New York and forget about basketball before even really thinking about it. You know what she told me?" Haley shook her head no. "Same thing Nathan told you. She asked that I consider everything. I love basketball and I did entertain playing in the NBA, but once it was just me alone, I realized I didn't want that life. That life was definitely all Nathan's.

"You made a great decision four years ago." Haley furrowed her brow. "You realized you didn't need basketball in your life. It was more important to be able to play whenever you wanted than to risk your knee again and not be able to ever just play a pick up game." Lucas smiled realizing she didn't know he knew.

"How did? I never told you that."

"No, but Nathan did eventually, not too long ago. He was talking about you being stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Haley shook her head smiling. She touched the N that dangled from her neck. Some might have viewed the charm as silly or ridiculous, but it really did keep Nathan close to her when they were apart.

"You Scott men are something else. Lindsey is real lucky to have you."

"No, I'm real lucky to have her, and Nathan is _very_ lucky to have found you."

Haley turned and hugged Lucas tightly. Her fears dissipated. It didn't matter if Deb thought her parents were a little odd. By Sunday evening Nathan and her would begin their journey together.

Nathan cleared his throat breaking the embrace. He scratched his head confused.

"Are you hitting on Haley?" He walked over to the pair and questioned his brother seeing his lack of clothing. "You have your own girlfriend, you know." He rested his head on Haley's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lucas chuckled. "It's not my fault you can't keep her in your bed."

Haley fisted her hand and punched the dirty blonde.

"Seriously? That hurt." He rubbed his arm. "I was kidding. You know that's what we do around here."

Nathan rolled his lips inward suppressing his laughter. His brother had it coming.

"I'm going back to sleep. Congrats if I don't see you until dinner."

Nathan and Haley watched as Lucas stalked away still rubbing his arm. The raven-haired Scott finally released his laugh.

"He got what he had coming." He kissed her shoulder then trailed kisses up her neck. "Let's … go … back … to … bed," he said between kisses.

Haley dropped her head further back and moaned in pleasure as he sucked her neck. She came back to reality and hurriedly pushed him off her.

"No marking. I graduate today."

Nathan smirked with bedroom eyes. He nodded toward his room silently inviting her back to bed. When she didn't budge he whispered in her ear.

"I'll let you mark me."

She giggled and took his hands in hers leading him to the room. Graduation may be the end, but there was a beginning on the horizon.

* * *

><p>Nathan gently pushed Haley against a tree out of sight from the larger crowd gathered on the West Campus Quadrangle for the President's Reception. Nathan ran his hand through her loose curls stopping at the ends. He began twirling her hair around his two fingers. Her hair was just so soft. He would never tire of touching it.<p>

Haley giggled as his other hand lightly brushed against her sensitive, ticklish spot near her collarbone.

"What on Earth on you doing, Mr. Scott?" She bit the inside of her bottom lip as she noticed his baby blue eyes change to a greyish blue. Her stomach flipped recognizing that look. He was on the verge of devouring her lips. "We are in public, Nathan," she whispered through gritted teeth as she tried to look around the broad young man. She feared her parents or worse his mother would find them canoodling.

"That." He kissed behind her ear sliding his hand down her shoulder. "Doesn't." He kissed her cheek. "Matter." Then took hold of her lips forcefully catching her off guard. When his tongue thrust into her mouth she moaned softly and brought her hands to his face feather-lightly touching his jawline.

The couple broke apart hearing the loud coughing of two individuals.

"Sor-sorry," Lucas said hitting his chest faking to clear his airway.

Mouth chuckled. He had adjusted to the couple's affections though he still preferred not to see them making out.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked with his eyes still fixed on his girlfriend. "You're supposed to be lookout."

Lucas laughed and Lindsey approached the now small group.

"Leave them alone, Luke. Marvin, I expected better from you."

"There you all are." Nathan groaned identifying his mother's voice. He stepped away from Haley who stifled her laugh at his frustration.

"Mom, where did you leave Haley's parents?" He blindly reached for Haley's hand as he searched the area for the Jameses.

"They are over there and you are being rude, Nathan Royal. Come on." Deb led the way to Lydia, Jimmy and Karen.

"Be nice, baby." Haley hooked her arm with Nathan's making their way to the parents. "Why the scowl?"

Haley leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then wiped away the light trace of lipstick she had left behind.

"We weren't sure we'd get to spend much time with you two lovebirds." Lydia beamed.

"Mom," Haley whined. Her parents had been in deep conversation with Deb and Karen for the past forty minutes. It wasn't like they had sneaked off at that very moment. Lindsey, Lucas, Nathan and her had wandered off to mingle with their peers eventually finding Mouth. After catching up, Nathan whisked her away to the tree, which they had just hid behind.

Haley squeezed Nathan's arm so relieved his mother and her parents liked each other. The best part of the introduction was Deb's squeal of delight as she met Haley's parents. She laughed seeing her mother completely taken aback, which said a lot because Lydia James didn't shy away from anything and was very bold.

"Nathan you're mother is a spitfire. She reminds me a little of my daughter and of course Lydia," Jimmy said pulling his wife into his side.

"Jimmy, that is such a compliment. I'm so excited to meet you and Lydia. You know my son had been hiding your lovely daughter from me."

Jimmy looked at his wife and both of them laughed loudly realizing how much alike Nathan and Haley were.

"What's so … so funny?" Deb looked around the small group confused by the James' laughter.

"We only met Nathan on Monday. Haley Bob did mention a little about him, but our interaction has been as limited as yours so don't feel bad. These two are like two peas in a pod. Absolutely perfect for each other," Lydia said. She moved to Deb's side and fastened her arm through Deb's.

"Now, please tell me you didn't meet my lovely daughter doing the walk of shame." Deb's giggle turned into a hearty laugh. Seeing Nathan's face turn red, she instantly curled her lips in to muffle the laugh.

The two blonde women walked off laughing, engrossed in a conversation. Jimmy patted Nathan on the back and winked at his daughter before following behind the women.

"Please tell me this is all over." Nathan shook his head and kissed the top of Haley's head. Turns out the parents meeting went better than expected.

"You know, we are in trouble with those two." Haley peered up at him through her eyelashes. She kissed his jaw and he tightened his hold around her waist. Trouble indeed.

* * *

><p>Nathan stood in Vegas' kitchen. His brother was telling some story about their first college party. He tuned his brother's voice out. He couldn't concentrate as he waited for Haley to get back from the restroom. The main commencement was more than twelve hours ago and he found himself in disbelief. He felt like it was all a dream. He looked around the apartment and spotted the auburn-haired girl. She blushed under his intense gaze. Everything felt like a dream come true.<p>

Haley smiled widely at the raven-haired Scott. She nodded toward the patio before heading outside. Oddly the party was small. Definitely not as many people as that fateful Saturday night in February and the weather was much warmer. She placed her hands on the railing. Everything had gone perfectly. Deb and her parents got along wonderfully. They even exchanged phone numbers. More importantly her parents adored Nathan.

"I love you," Nathan said wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck. He placed open-mouth kisses up her neck behind her ear. "I love you, Haley James," he said again.

"I love you too. I love you, Nathan Scott." She rested her hands over his and sighed when his lips moved to the back of her neck. "If you keep that up we'll have to leave."

At her words he turned her around and brought her into a searing kiss.

"I thought you'd never ask." He kissed her again this time slowly. He wanted to remember everything about this day, about this evening. If he slowed things down he knew he could remember it better. Though the kisses were slow and delicate he still managed to kiss her until air became necessary.

"Why are such a tease?" she questioned against his lips. "You are torturing me with your slow, tender kisses." She fisted his polo as they both waited for their breathing to return to normal.

"Tell me this is all real. Tell me you're mine and I'm yours." He gripped her hips gently pulling her flush against him. His heart raced in anticipation.

"I'm yours, and in case you forget again, I have this." She pointed at the charm around her neck. "But then there's this." She took a hold of his hand removing it from her hip. She placed it over her heart. "That pounding that threatens to burst that's all your doing."

He smirked proudly. The guys had always joked that he sent the girls' hearts a flutter, but he never experienced such a thing. He was happy to have this intimate experience with Haley. He was more than happy to experience love with her. Mostly, he was more than happy to begin the next part of his journey with her. He was ready to begin _their_ journey together.

Staring into her big, brown eyes he brought their hands up. Seeing their hands intertwined he realized where he ended she began. Much like graduation marked an end, it lead right into _their_ beginning.


	14. Table for Two

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I love writing this story so the feedback means a lot. Apologies for the long wait. This is actually the third rewrite so I hope it's sufficient. There is one final chapter and I hope to have that up in a week if not sooner. Please enjoy and review. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong> Table for Two

Nathan fell onto his bed taking a break from packing. He sighed as he rose to his elbows taking a look around. Lucas and him had about two weeks before they needed to move out and he had no idea where he would be staying for about a month before the NBA draft. He hadn't discussed the transition period with Haley, but that was normal for him. It usually took Lucas' advice for him to consider things where Haley was concerned. The only thing he knew for sure was that wherever he stayed he wanted her to live with him.

He dragged his hand down his face. For four years he couldn't wait for this moment and now he dreaded it. He never realized the real world was so complicated. He would've loved to hide away on the basketball court a little longer, but that wasn't an option. He knew the day he had to grow up would come he just hadn't anticipated it to be such a downer. Well the packing part was actually the only downer. To add to the time constraint, he was heading to New York in three days to finalize the paperwork with Clay.

He immediately smiled thinking about the trip. He was nervous, but excited to spend three days in the city with Haley. He explained to Clay the importance of having her with him and after little hesitance Clay happily booked two round-trip flights.

"You going to help me out here or are you going to daydream all day?" Lucas asked from the doorway. It didn't surprise him that his brother had stopped packing. He knew Nathan was preoccupied with his trip and Haley.

"You're lucky I don't know where my pillow is," Nathan responded closing his eyes falling deeper into the mattress.

He was sure going to miss his brother. Lucas was moving to New York with Lindsey. There would be no more dynamic duo. Who would constantly tease him, keep in line and give him advice without solicitation?

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time. We need to finish and schedule the movers."

Nathan groaned. Hearing Lucas nag him about packing made him feel a little better about being miles away from him. Then again it had been him and Lucas for more than ten years. Sure they had their mothers, but they were always there for one another no questioned asked. Suddenly the younger brother felt sad again.

Lucas began to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door. As he turned to make a move Haley opened the front door.

"Great," he muttered running his hand through his hair. "Now nothing is going to get done."

Haley laughed at his frustration. She took a long look around. She was glad her parents took most of her things. She was also happy she didn't have a roommate. Poor Lucas having to deal with Nathan's lazy butt. She giggled.

"Great, what's funny?" Lucas threw his hands up annoyed.

"Don't worry, Luke. I'm inheriting him soon."

Lucas smiled. He hadn't thought about that. Nathan would now be Haley's thorn in her side, but he would miss the constant teasing.

"You two realize I can hear you." Nathan opened one eye and his breath hitched seeing his girlfriend in a Duke tee shirt with his jersey number on the back. She always looked beautiful, but he felt a sense of pride seeing her don his number.

He quickly jumped off his bed and enveloped his girlfriend in a tight hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck leaving butterfly kisses.

"Nathan," she murmured getting lost in his touch and the pleasurable sensation.

Haley gently pushed him away. She laughed hearing him grunt.

"Awe, poor baby," she said caressing his cheek.

"Did you come to help?" She didn't answer. Instead she bit her bottom lip and stared at him noticing his three-day stubble. She sighed at how sexy he looked. "Is that a yes?"

Nathan gripped her hips and brought her body flush against his. He brushed his nose against hers teasing her. He tilted his head forward hovering his mouth over hers watching as her eyes fluttered anticipating his lips on hers. She whimpered softly and fisted his shirt bringing him closer.

He laughed in response.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "did you want something?" His forehead rested against hers. He brushed her hair off her naked shoulder lightly running his fingertips over her skin sending chills down her spine.

She shook her head in disapproval. He knew her body so well and was using it to his advantage. He wasn't playing fair at all.

"You two make me ill. Just kiss her already so you can get back to packing."

Nathan glared at his brother and Haley snaked her arm around his neck forcing his head down to hers. She captured his lips in a searing kiss gaining complete control over him. She laughed as Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his room and shutting the door behind them.

Lucas shook his head then chuckled. Maybe Nathan hadn't changed as much as he had thought. Rather, Haley must have brought out that high school, cocky side. He couldn't be too upset at Haley. His brother was in love and deserved every minute of it.

* * *

><p>Nathan sat in the chair bouncing his knee up and down. He bit the side of his thumb nervously.<p>

"Stop it," Haley said softly grabbing his wrist with one hand while the other rested on his knee halting the bouncing. "Baby, what's the matter?"

She had never seen him so anxious before. He had played on the biggest stage at the collegiate level and he didn't even blink. As they waited to see his soon-to-be agent, he was an absolute wreck. She didn't understand because he was always so confident. Yes, he stumbled a little around her, but this was his future. It was exactly what he wanted. She leaned over the side of his chair and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear earning a small, self-assured smile.

Nathan exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He took a hold of her hand and gently squeezed it. He hated waiting. He didn't even want to travel to New York. Clay had to bribe him with a round-trip flight for Haley. Clay and him had filled out paperwork through e-mail correspondence, but the final paperwork had to be done in person. The positive was having his girl with him.

Nathan loosened his black and blue tie. He wore a white dress shirt with a pair of black slacks. Clay said there would be photos taken upon Nathan signing, much like when he signed his letter of intent for Duke. He pressed his hand against his brow and rubbed hard.

"I think I have a headache."

Haley sat back in her chair and eyed him curiously.

"Nathan, are you … are you having doubts?" she asked in a hush tone.

He shifted in his seat and took in her appearance. Her hair was pulled back in a low, smooth bun and her bangs were swept to the side. She wore a simple, sheer black sleeveless dress with a black slip-like dress underneath. The dress had a small ruffle collar. They left the hotel in a hurry so he didn't have time to appreciate her beauty.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

He brushed his hand lightly against her cheek causing her to blush. With one look at her his worries disappeared. This was exactly how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be with her in this moment taking the next big step in his life.

"Everything is going to be all right."

He nodded in agreement. His eyes moved around the lobby watching several assistants run about and answer phones. Truthfully the meeting wasn't making him nervous. Something else bothered him.

"Nathan Scott!" Clay enthusiastically said finally exiting his office.

Nathan smiled and grabbed Haley's hand as he rose to his feet. He froze seeing his agent open his arms wide expecting a hug.

"Come on, Nate." Clay forced Nathan into a brotherly hug and laughed as he slowly and awkwardly patted Clay on the back.

"This must be Haley. I've heard a lot about you." He surprised Haley by pulling her into a hug as well.

Haley didn't know what to make of the agent. He wasn't at all what she pictured although Nathan mentioned him being slightly quirky, but she could tell Clay Evans was laidback. She wanted to laugh at his crooked smile and arched brow because she found it endearing, but she could tell Nathan found it annoying. She interlocked her hand with Nathan's and felt him relax.

"Well let's step inside my office." Clay stepped aside and let the couple enter.

* * *

><p>Clay tilted his head studying the red head across from him. Haley offered him a weak smile uncertain how to react to the gentleman, who insisted on staring at her. While Nathan read through the final paperwork, she wondered how Clay convinced her boyfriend to sign with him. It wasn't that she didn't like the man. His personality just wasn't what she expected. She thought Clay's personality would clash a little with Nathan's.<p>

"All right, are we taking pictures?"

The older gentleman smirked at the young man as he leaned back in his chair placing his hands behind his head. He swiveled the chair to face the huge window.

"Are you sure about this Nathan?" He crossed his right leg over his left.

"Are you sure you want me to be your first client?" Nathan rested his elbows on his knees and Haley began rubbing her hand over his back.

Silence filled the office. Clay turned the chair slowly to face the couple. Nathan's gaze held on his might-be agent. The corners of Clay's mouth turned slowly up and Nathan laughed heartily.

Haley sat up straight dropping her hand from Nathan's back. She furrowed her brow as now the two men were laughing loudly. At first she didn't understand their laughter. She looked between the two of them. It appeared that they had already formed a bond. A slow smile stretched across her face.

Nathan squeezed Haley's knee and leaned over giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Before we seal this, I just have one question." Clay held up his index finger. "How in the world did you convince this girl to be your girlfriend?"

Nathan's jaw hardened as he glared at Clay sending him a silent warning. He knew his almost agent was joking, but he didn't appreciate it. He already had his own personal mocker – his brother.

"I'm not doing anything." Clay raised his hands in surrender.

Haley couldn't help it. She laughed loudly and was now on the receiving end of a glare from Nathan. She mouthed a sorry as she batted her eyelashes.

"Don't encourage him, Hales."

He took her hand in his and stood up. Clay followed. He shook his head at his client as he led the way out of the office.

Haley understood the men's relationship now. Clay balanced Nathan out. Nathan tended to be serious about basketball and Clay simply lightened him up. She had a feeling these two would get along just fine, much like him and Lucas. Nathan needed someone to give him a good swift kick in the butt, metaphorically speaking.

* * *

><p>Nathan led Haley through the stream of people crossing the busy New York street. The couple was able to spend some of the day sightseeing, and now made their way to a restaurant for a casual meeting with Clay.<p>

Haley wore a pale yellow sundress with white, embroidered flowers along the skirt since the weather was a comfortable seventy-five degrees. Nathan wore a pair of dark jeans with a grey dress shirt. He had rolled up the sleeves to the middle of his forearm.

Nathan stopped in front of the restaurant and gently squeezed Haley's hand noticing her hesitation.

"What's wrong, baby?"

She bit her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders. Her gaze darted around their surroundings. The sound of car horns resonated in her head as she took in the environment.

"Hales," he said brushing her bangs out of her face.

"What do you think about New York? Is there a chance you'll … we'll end up here?"

Nathan smiled at her curiously. She appeared child-like with her wide-eyed expression. He had noticed her observing the city. She was trying to find something she loved about the place. He knew she wanted to be happy anywhere he ended up. However, she kept forgetting the actual city wasn't all that important.

"What are you thinking?" He lightly tapped the side of her head causing her to laugh.

"It's just terribly busy here."

She laughed when he furrowed his brow then she playfully hit him. The more she saw of New York the more she thought it didn't quite fit them. She often shied away from large crowds. Sure she hung around athletes at big victory parties, but within the large group was always a smaller clique. She appreciated her close-knit group and New York was overwhelming.

"They don't call it the city that never sleeps for no reason."

He moved them out of the way of the foot traffic and gently kissed her. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled widely.

"I think New York suits us well. We'll be good wherever we end up. Remember, home is where you are." He placed her hand over his heart. "Home is here." She blushed and he picked up her hand kissing her palm.

* * *

><p>Clay smiled crookedly at the couple. Over the past month, Nathan had spoken to Clay frequently and the two had gotten to know each other better. When Nathan explained to him about Haley, Clay had been extremely interested in their relationship. He expressed concerned in a big brother way. Nathan reassured Clay that Haley was the real deal and that no decision would be made without consulting her. So if Haley wasn't comfortable with his prospects then Clay would have his work cutout for him. He thought young love was cute, and though he had been reassured about their relationship he was still a little worried about the decision making, but after seeing the two of them together yesterday he understood.<p>

"So?" Nathan muttered. So far all his agent had done was eat and stare at them.

"I thought we were already pass this awkward 'I don't know you' phase?" Nathan gave him a pointed look. "I mean there's no need to beat around the bush, Nate."

"Clay, be serious, would you?"

"I'm a great guy, Nate, you just need to have a little faith. I bet Haley here is a good judge of character. Am I right?" He raised his brow at the red head and Nathan rolled his eyes annoyed.

Haley nodded and stole a glance at Nathan. Silently telling him to be patient with Clay. She giggled at their exchange. It was quite clear that Clay got under Nathan's skin. Clay would definitely keep Nathan on his toes especially during the NBA season. Her boyfriend could get rather intense while in season and with her more than likely miles away, Clay would be right at his side keeping him grounded.

Nathan inhaled deeply realizing his agent was pushing his buttons. Clay explained that the two of them would be spending a lot of time together especially the first couple of months so Nathan had to get used to his personality. For the most part he had, but there were still little things about his agent that grated on his nerves.

"Are we going to talk business or are you going to stare at my girlfriend all day?" Nathan draped his arm around Haley's shoulders bringing her closer to his side. He couldn't believe he still had a jealous streak in him.

"You see this is what I was talking about. I'm just testing you. We are going to be best friends by the middle of your rookie year. I'm just preparing you." He winked at Nathan and Haley stifled her laugh.

"Great," the raven-haired young man muttered. "Can we discuss business?" He took a hold of Haley's hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.

Clay cleared his throat finally deciding to talk about Nathan's prospects.

"There was a reason why this was causal. Relax." Clay pulled out his portfolio and opened it. He scanned his notes. "You'll definitely go in the first round, no question."

"But?" Haley questioned. She squeezed Nathan's hand waiting for Clay's possible bad news.

"It's just a matter of what the teams needs are. Now you were a mainly a shooting guard at Duke, but in the NBA, you may have to move to point. There's some discussion about that among the first ten picks. What do you say?"

Nathan leaned his head against the back of the booth. He hadn't thought about that. His height was a bit of a disadvantage for a shooting guard. He had played point occasionally at Duke and also in high school.

"I guess I'll be training hard as a point guard for the next month. You want to help?" he asked Haley. He bought her hand up and kissed it. They stared adoringly at each other.

"Ew you don't think you could hold back on the sexual tension?" Clay cocked his eyebrow at Nathan.

"You said this was a causal meeting." Nathan smirked.

Haley felt her cheeks go warm. Nathan was playing along with Clay now.

"Anyway, there's a real good chance you'll go eighth, ninth or tenth."

"So he could be a Bobcat?" Haley beamed. She adored Tree Hill and to be so close in Charlotte would be ideal.

"Or a Piston or a Buck. As we get closer to the draft I'll have a better idea of which direction those teams are going. As of now, there is a lot in the air, and trades could always happen on draft night. Where is it you want to go?'

Nathan stole a glance at Haley. He could read her mind. He knew she wanted to stay in North Carolina.

"Charlotte," they both said causing Clay to laugh.

"You two are sickening and cheesy. I'll see what I can find out. In the meantime workout, stay in shape."

"Oh don't worry, I'll whip his butt into shape," Haley remarked playfully winking at the brown-haired man.

"I really like her, Nate. You should consider keeping her."

"Gee thanks, I was hoping you would approve," Nathan shot back rolling his eyes.

Haley leaned back and laughed. She was going to miss Lucas terribly, but Clay would be a nice second best in the friend department. She was absolutely happy with how everything appeared to be falling into place for Nathan. She couldn't remember the last time she felt a hundred percent ready to move onto the phase in her life. She had been pretty excited about Duke, but moving forward with Nathan had brought her a different kind of happiness.

* * *

><p>A day later, Nathan and Haley returned to Tree Hill. Nathan had promised his mother to visit after their trip so they made the drive. After seeing his mother they took a short drive and now stood on the edge of the River Court holding hands staring at the outside court.<p>

"It's so beautiful here." Haley's hair blew across her face and she tucked it behind her ear. She wore a royal blue sundress with a red belt.

"It is," Nathan agreed staring at her. He would always have a best view regardless of where they were. Haley was the epitome of beautiful. Again he had to wonder how he got so lucky. What did he do to deserve such a wonderful, young woman? He was once a jerk, an overly cocky teenager, who didn't give a damn about anything other than putting a ball threw a hoop. How had he become this young man so deserving of Haley?

Realizing his gaze held on her, Haley immediately blushed and playfully shoved him. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his red polo and dark jeans. She could stare at him all day and never get bored. What happened to her? She was this geeky, clumsy teenager, who didn't care for relationships, much less boys. She wouldn't dare bat an eyelash or fake laugh to be noticed. If anyone were to ask her how she wound up here head over heels in love with none other than an athlete, she wouldn't have an answer. Was she honestly this deserving of Nathan?

Nathan tilted his head and smirked at her. He walked over to the table pulling out a black sharpie. He removed the cap from the marker.

"What are you doing?" Haley tried her best to peek over his shoulder, but her height didn't help.

He moved the marker against the tabletop shifting his body as he felt his girlfriend stalking closer.

"Can I get some space here?" He nudged her back gently with his left side.

"I've never heard you complain before," she purred. Her fingertips lightly danced over his shoulder.

He smirked. He would never tire of her. How could he? She was adorable. He felt her step back and he returned his focus to the table and began writing. His smile grew wider as he completed his task. He stood up straight admiring his handiwork for a second.

Haley put her hands on his biceps and again tried to look over his shoulder at the table causing him to laugh loudly. He turned around and placed his hands on her face. He licked his lips before kissing her tenderly. He felt her puddle against him when he deepened the kiss.

She moaned softly placing her hand on his muscular chest. The last few days had been magical. She knew it wasn't the most opportune time for them to get away, but she loved the alone time. They broke apart needing air.

"Wow," she said breathlessly.

Nathan moved out of her way so she could finally see what he wrote.

"Huh?" she said confused. Her fingers ran over the words that resided under their initials. "Always and forever," she muttered.

Her fingers continued tracing the letters still not understanding. She turned around and gasped seeing Nathan on one knee.

"Nath-Nathan," she stuttered with tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

He nervously chuckled watching her bend her knees as if she were going to kneel in front of him, and she almost did. Instead she stopped seeing a platinum band with a solitaire, princess cut diamond in between Nathan's thumb and forefinger. He took her left hand in his right hand.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She trembled as she tried to hold back her tears of joy.

"I … uh … I love you and no matter what happens next. The one thing I am sure of is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to share my life with you."

A tear escaped her eye.

"Oh Nathan," she whispered not trusting her voice.

"Until you I honestly didn't realize I truly wasn't living. You made me realize basketball is secondary to everything else. You're my always and forever. At least I want you to be my always and forever. Will you, Haley James, marry me?"


	15. Past, Present, Future

_A/N: I apologize for the long wait for this final chapter. There was an unfortunate event that has kept me from updating and left me with limited computer access._

_I want to thank every single reader. The favorite story alerts, subscriptions and reviews were much appreciated. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story. I challenge any reader, especially if you have never left a review to leave feedback. Though this is the final chapter, feedback is still very important to me._

_I had a request for a sequel and as of now I don't have an elaborate plan for one, but more like snippets, if that makes sense; however, my next story will not be a sequel to this story. For those who read Sweet Disposition the sequel to that story is my next focus._

_This has taken me two different computers to edit on so please excuse any errorenous mistakes. THANK YOU, again for reading and reviewing._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER<strong>**15: **Past,Present,Future

Haley's hand trembled. Her heart began to hammer hard against her chest. It was a mixture of anxiousness and happiness. She nodded her head up and down unable to find her voice. The moment was surreal. She blinked a few times as if waking from a deep slumber. She badly wanted someone to pinch her. She couldn't believe Nathan was truly in front of her on one knee with a ring in his hand. She shoved her hand in front of him still unable to shout the one single word that would make the proposal complete.

Nathan's smile grew wider understanding her answer by her action. He slid the ring onto her finger. At first, her silence had scared him. He was worried it was too soon, but he had made his mind up. He had his heart set on proposing since graduation.

Every time he looked at her, he knew. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Talking about sharing the next part of their journey was one thing, but he wanted to prove his commitment. However, Nathan didn't think Haley questioned his sincerity in wanting her to follow him. He just never wanted her to have a reason to question it.

"Yes!" She yelled taking his hand in hers lightly tugging his arm silently asking him to stand. She threw her arms tightly around his neck and before she realized it Nathan picked her up off the ground and spun them around. Laughter soon filled the River Court. She rested her head on his shoulder still in utter disbelief. She bit on her bottom lip containing a delighted squeal.

She was never a girl who had dreamt of the perfect man or proposal so everything was far beyond perfection. Feeling utterly dizzy, she placed her hand to her forehead and smiled finally squealing.

Nathan laughed squeezing her tighter.

"I love you, Haley James."

She lifted her head up and kissed him hard. Finally feeling the ground beneath her feet she pulled away. She ran her hands through her hair then brought them in front of her face admiring the ring. When he was on his knee she hadn't really paid attention to the symbol of love.

"Do you like?" Nathan held onto her hips and chuckled at her adoring look.

"I love it. I love you."

She cupped his face and kissed him softly. There was no way she could convey just how much this moment meant to her. Her lips moved over his slowly. She ached to commit the proposal to memory. How he looked and felt. She sighed against his lips and Nathan gently tugged on her bottom lip.

Nathan delved into her mouth tangling his tongue with hers. She moaned letting him know how much pleasure she was getting from his action.

"Oh my God," she shrieked when she abruptly pulled away leaving Nathan stunned and his lips red and swollen.

"What's wrong?'

His baby blue eyes darted across her face trying to figure out what happened. Why did she find it necessary to pry her wonderful lips away from his? He stared at her with big, puppy dog eyes.

She laughed and placed her hands on his chest.

"We need to call my parents." She twirled around him on the concrete slab. "Oh my!" She pushed his back. "We have to go back." She ran off to the car attempting to open the door. When she realized the car was locked she turned around and ran back.

"What the hell? Why are you still standing here? We need to go back to your mother. We have to tell your mother." She bounced up and down in excitement expending all her energy she had bundled up for the few seconds after Nathan asked her to marry him.

The raven-haired man smirked and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders halting her cute, little celebration. She furrowed her brow in confusion. She knew what that look meant.

"What?" she asked playfully hitting him, but with irritation. She didn't quite like it when he stood silent. She knew his wheels were turning and that meant more surprises.

"I ... uh ... Your parents know, Hales. My mom … she knows."

His smirk turned into a huge smile at her shocked expression. She hated surprises, but Nathan had somehow managed to change her opinion about them. This tidbit only furthered her new opinion about the subject. A surprise from Nathan was more than welcomed.

"That night we had dinner with your parents ... I ... I asked your father for your hand. I knew then. I was certain I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I saw how your parents were with each other and I saw a little of us in them."

He combed his hand through her hair then caressed her cheek.

"I never ... I mean my parents ... They weren't ... they didn't truly love each other. This," he took her hand in his and placed it on his heart. "This is love. This is my love for you and this ring symbolizes my commitment."

Haley swallowed hard holding back her tears. She knew Nathan loved her, but she ignored how deeply he loved her for fear of it not being real. For fear of her own feelings mudding what he actually felt for her. She was beyond head over heels in love with him, but a little part of her was still scared of loving someone so much. Nathan was right though. Her parents were the best example of loving someone unconditionally. She had never really considered them role models because of their quirkiness, but they were absolutely perfect. They defined love much like Nathan had for her.

"We don't have to get married soon. Whenever ... whenever you're ready, I'll be ready. I just … I didn't want to begin our next phase without you truly understanding what the next part of my … _our_ life meant to me."

Haley stared at her fiancé in awe. Goodness, he had a way with words when he needed to.

"You have this all planned out, don't you?" She hugged him.

"Yeah," he said scratching the back of his neck. "And I was thinking we could have five children."

Haley peered up at him not understanding. How far had he planned things out?

"Five children ... a basketball team." He arched his eyebrow and she shook her head. Secretly she liked the idea. Basketball brought them together and it was just one of their passions.

"You, Nathan Scott are too much." She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"While I like the idea, there are a few steps we need to consider first before we bless this world with little talented Scotts."

"Well you know before we reach that phase, we'll need to practice just like any other athlete," he said huskily taking her lips with his in a mind-blowing kiss.

There were absolutely no words to describe how he felt. Well besides one. He felt loved. Loved, _unconditionally_.

* * *

><p>"Get your lazy ass up!" Haley yelled at the brown-haired young man. "Marvin McFadden, I didn't ask you over for you to sit and watch me move boxes. If I wanted that I would've asked Nathan over." She stood over her best friend with her arms across her chest.<p>

Mouth laughed at her stern expression, which caused her forehead to scrunch.

"Where is the fiancé?"

Haley smiled at the word. Her heart fluttered whenever anyone referred to Nathan as her fiancé. She placed her left hand over her heart and the sunlight caught her ring causing it to sparkle. Mouth in turn smiled. When Haley told him that Nathan proposed he fell out of his chair. He wasn't prepared for such news. Lucas didn't even know his brother had planned such a gesture. Though Mouth was shocked he was happy for his friends. Had this been four years ago, he would never have believed Nathan Scott wanted to settle down.

"Luke would kill him if he dared to step outside their apartment to help me. Come on and help take those boxes down." She pointed to the final four boxes that sat near the door.

"What about the couch?" Mouth stood up and made his way to the boxes.

"I told you, Nathan is driving the moving van over here and the two of you will load that and the bed."

"Do we have a minute to ... to talk?" Mouth scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Haley furrowed her brow. She noticed his voice had changed to a soft tone.

"What's wrong?"

Mouth returned to the couch and shook his head dismissively.

"Don't worry," he said reaching out rubbing the crinkles in her forehead laughing. "I'm so happy for you. I don't … I don't feel like I'm losing a best friend. I know I'm gaining a best friend-in-law."

She blushed and smiled at him. It had been the two of them for the longest time. There were a few times over the past months that she felt she had abandoned him. Mouth hadn't been as lucky in love, and everything with Nathan happened to develop naturally with such ease that she never looked back.

Haley sighed with a heavy heart as memories of the two of them drinking themselves silly after their bad dates in an effort to numb their horrible experiences. Mouth had been her emergency call on several college dates gone awry. She in turn did her best to give him advice on girls, and of course footed the bill once or twice for drinks.

"No more dates from hell, at least not for me, but you can always call me for a drunken debacle." She beamed at him. "I'm still good enough for you to be seen with, right?"

"More than good enough, you're the future Mrs. Nathan Scott. You think I won't want to hang out with the wife of a NBA player?"

Haley gently punched him in the shoulder. Her heart fluttered hearing _Mrs.__Nathan__Scott_. She never imagined she would marry Nathan. The thought was the farthest from her mind. Her thoughts were always in the moment whether she was sitting across from him at dinner or cuddled next to him on the couch, watching Sports Center, her mind never strayed from the present. She wrapped herself up in their isolated time just taking it all in not wandering too far into the future.

She didn't need a ring just Nathan. She didn't like to admit it, but she realized early on in their short courtship that she needed him. She, much like Nathan had admitted, was lost. She just never acknowledged it. Though she didn't throw herself into basketball, she ran from anything serious and focused on schoolwork. She found what she considered a happy balance between school, athletic trainer and a social life. Now looking back she could pinpoint the void because Nathan occupied it.

She squealed in delight, which she found herself doing a lot lately. She threw her arms around Mouth's shoulders pulling him tightly into a brother-sister hug.

"It's surreal, I am going to be Mrs. Nathan Scott. Oh no."

"What?"

"Promise me you will stop me from ever becoming a basketball wife." She laughed at the disgusted look Mouth gave her.

"You are far too intelligent to take on that label. You'll always be clumsy, sweet, smart Haley Bob just with an extra name."

She pulled back and inhaled deeply. She liked the sound of that, Haley James Scott.

* * *

><p>"You are unbelievable," Lucas said as he slowly and carefully led the way down the stairs carrying one end of the couch. He couldn't believe his brother managed to turn the piece of furniture around before they exited the apartment so his back was to the stairs.<p>

"I promise I won't let you fall big brother. Besides I need to protect my future. I can't risk tripping down stairs. It was your bright idea that we save money and move the larger items. Idiot," he muttered the last word.

Lucas rolled his eyes in response, but his brother had a point. Living in New York wasn't going to be cheap so he convinced Nathan to move some boxes and larger items. If he wanted to blame someone, it should be himself.

As Lucas reached the last step he placed his end of the couch down and Nathan dropped his end resting it against the stairs.

"What?" Nathan questioned.

"I'm not the only one who needs to save money. I know you're going to get this great deal when you get drafted, but I'm not the one who has a wedding to pay for."

Nathan chuckled. Leave it to his older brother to throw his happiness in his face.

"Not yet. I told you, Haley and I are in no rush. We are being practical about it, but speaking of weddings, what about you?"

Lucas groaned. His brother had become quite good at turning the tables on him and he blamed Haley for that. She was rubbing off Nathan and not in the way Lucas hoped for.

"What is the hold up on that anyway? Lindsey loves you and you love her. Why not make it official and ask her to marry you? What are you afraid of? I mean you … you aren't afraid are you?" He stepped down the stairs and gently rested his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"You are Lucas Scott, the romantic. I don't understand."

The dirty blonde walked over to a planter and sat down. He admired his younger brother for taking that big leap of faith with Haley. When he heard the news from Nathan he almost tripped over his own feet. Luckily he gained his balance, if not he would have fallen face first onto the living room carpet.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"How did you know, Nate?"

The raven-haired Scott blinked in disbelief. Was his older brother asking his advice? This was a rare moment among the brothers. It was no secret that Nathan needed guidance. Since he showed up in Tree Hill he was wandering aimlessly. Lucas begrudgingly took him under his wing and never let go. He knew Nathan needed him and in the end he needed Nathan.

"You just know, Luke."

He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his brother taking a seat next to him. He didn't understand the intense emotion when he first felt it, but as weeks went by and he realized it pained him to be separated from her, he just knew. When his mother and him arrived in Tree Hill he felt a huge void without his father, but immediately knew both his mother and him were better off. That separation, though difficult, was easier to deal with than having to leave Haley at the end of the night or just walk away from the sidelines.

"Who was I? What kind of guy was I?" It bothered him to revisit the younger version of Nathan Scott, but he had a point to make and the only way to make the point was to return to his adolescence.

"You were pretty messed up, but that wasn't your fault. Deb did the best she could. She showed you unconditional love, but Dan was a complete ass and together they couldn't be a good example of true love. You treated girls badly as a defense mechanism. Eight years ago you thought basketball was your entire world. You were young and impressionable and Dan's great plan echoed in your head."

Nathan hung his head. His brother was missing the point.

"Haley saved me, Luke."

Lucas stared at his younger brother at a loss of words. He had an _a-ha_ moment. Though he had altered his use them, leave them persona, he hid behind basketball. He put forth enough effort in his relationships prior to Haley, but he was never fully committed. No, because when basketball season ushered in, he couldn't have a serious relationship.

"You are such a romantic," Lucas commented smacking him on the back of his head trying to lighten the mood. "I guess I rubbed off on you."

Nathan laughed.

"No, it was all Haley. She brings out the best in me. Everything Karen and my mom had tried to instill in me, Haley brings it out. She makes me want to be a better man. I know the young man I am now is just that a young man. I want to grow into a man deserving of Haley as a wife and … and as the mother of my children."

Lucas about chocked from shock. The young man who sat beside him wasn't the badass Nathan he called little brother. Instead he was a big softie. He was a vulnerable young man.

"I'm in absolute awe of you at this very moment. You are so deserving of Haley. Trust me, she wouldn't have said yes if she thought otherwise."

Without any hesitation, Lucas pulled his brother into a hug. He would miss moments like these, but the time had finally come for them to begin on separate paths.

* * *

><p>Nathan pulled Haley's naked form flush against his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingertips up and down her arm lightly. He squeezed her tightly hearing her sigh.<p>

Her eyes fluttered open in the dim room. She leaned across his chest brushing her breasts against him causing him to groan.

"Wha … what are you doing besides driving me crazy?"

She shushed him and moved off his body. In response he dragged his hand down his face. All night she was telling him to be quiet. He explained to her that his mother knew they were sleeping together. Hell once he was drafted they were going to live together then marry.

"You are such a cover hog. How did I not realize before?" She scooted to the edge of the bed and wrapped her pale yellow silk robe around her petite frame.

"You never noticed because you would immediately doze off snoring lightly after we made love," he commented sitting up on the bed smirking at her in the dark room. "Come to bed and let's at least spoon."

She laughed lightly listening to him whine. What had she gotten herself into by agreeing to be his wife?

She climbed on the bed in between his legs hovering above him.

"You are such a tease," he said turning his head to the right falling deeper into the down feather pillow.

She giggled knowing she was indeed teasing him. She traced her index finger down the center of his chest as she bit her bottom lip.

"What are the chances that your mother is asleep at three in the morning? A deep sleep?" She cocked her brow.

He cupped her face knocking her off balance and she fell flat against him. He pressed his lips to hers and immediately moaned. They had spent two weeks living with his mother and Haley insisted on no lovemaking. Well no full-blown lovemaking. He ached for her. He missed adoring her body.

His left hand tangled in her auburn locks as his tongue delved into her mouth eliciting a deep moan.

"We should have gotten an apartment," Nathan said against her lips.

His mother would not take no for answer when she offered them a place to move in until the draft. Nathan vehemently shook his head no, but Haley being the good-hearted person she was told her future mother-in-law they would consider it. Honestly, she appreciated the gesture and rationally thought it was ridiculous to move into an apartment when they were unsure where Nathan would be playing.

"How did you talk me into this?" He questioned her as he dragged his index finger along the silver chain where the N still dangled. He leaned slightly forward capturing her lips in a slow, tender kiss. When he pulled back he tapped the tip of her nose. "I believe we were in this same position and you used your body to convince me."

She smacked his chest hard and tried her very best to remain serious. The comment hurt a little, but it was true. Partially true. Nathan was basking in the afterglow, still on a high when she brought up the subject. After realizing what he agreed to his eyes snapped wide open and he shot up in bed, however, was at a loss of words seeing his fiancée sound asleep.

"You know that's not entirely true." She shifted her body off his and sat up on her knees. "You would have agreed to stay here without much persuasion."

Nathan sat up against the headboard. She was right. He had already begun to realize she right about a lot of things. Though his mother never had the perfect marriage she had some valuable advice and after spending time with Haley, she stressed to her son that Haley would nine times out of ten be correct. He knew she made the comment half joking, but the short three weeks they had spent under the same roof in the same room, without a doubt his mother knew what she talking about.

He smirked at Haley, who stared at the window. He tucked his hands behind his head then saw a flash of light come through the partially opened blinds. The light though was rather bright.

"What the hell?" Haley asked as she jumped off the bed and ran over to the window peering out. "Unbelievable."

Nathan swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose to his feet, but was almost knocked over by Haley running out the bedroom tightening her robe.

The raven-haired young man rubbed his hands over his hair then his eyes widened hearing the shutting of a door followed by a happy female voice and a deep male voice.

He couldn't help, but laugh as he watched his girl from the bedroom window shake her head at her parents in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Deb smiled widely as she moved around the kitchen helping Lydia prepare a huge breakfast.<p>

"I guess our children are still in bed?"

Deb laughed nodding her head as she cracked eggs into a bowl for the breakfast casserole.

"I must apologize for showing up at that ungodly hour, but when the feeling strikes us, Jimmy and I get on the road and see where it takes us." She shrugged. "Luckily for the GPS we found your house." She laughed causing Deb to do the same.

"I really don't mind. I feel as if my presence alone keeps those two shacked up in Nathan's room from the hours of eight in the evening to eight in the morning. I swear I leave for the café to help Karen out and those two pad out the bedroom to roam around freely with no adult supervision. Not like they need any, but … oh … it's just so silly."

"Well they have been living on their own for four years. I imagine Haley is just being respectful sort of staying out of your way and Nathan … well … I don't want to assume, but …"

"Oh goodness, Nathan is just ridiculous. He's hiding because he wants privacy. He only has a few days before they head to New York then off to New Jersey. He prefers _I _stay out of his way."

Haley leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen listening to the older women. She had been embarrassed and upset earlier for her parents showing up on a whim, but seeing Deb and her mother bond warmed her heart.

In the little time she had spent with Deb she realized she had this enormous heart. All that heart was reserved for the apple of her eye, her baby boy, her son, Nathan. Haley was now more self-aware. The woman before her made up for the lack of concern, love and happiness from Dan, Nathan's father.

She jolted to reality as she felt Nathan's strong arms encircle her waist. Her body automatically leaned into his and she sighed as he kissed her temple.

"It's about time the lovebirds made an appearance," Jimmy said entering the kitchen with a bouquet of fresh flowers and the morning paper. "I thought you three lovely ladies could enjoy these." He handed the bouquet to his daughter and nodded for Nathan to follow him.

"You two don't go too far off," Lydia called out and received a hearty laugh from her husband.

"Why so pensive, Haley Bob?"

She peered over her shoulder hearing the backdoor close.

"First, you and dad show up in the middle of the morning unannounced and now he wants to talk with Nathan. I'm just a little curious as to what you two crazy parents are up to. You realize Nathan and I leave this weekend so if you have bomb to drop on us, I appreciate you do it now."

Lydia's face hardened causing Haley to tense while Deb stood off to the side observing. She already knew the reason for the James visit.

"Mo-mother," she whined with worry in her voice.

Her mother giggled shaking her head absolutely assumed that after all these years she still could play with her daughter's emotions only when absolutely necessary.

Haley's nostrils flared in anger.

"Seriously, mother I am not a child anymore. I don't find your tactics all that funny." She huffed and placed the flowers on the counter.

"Oh dear," Deb said crossing the kitchen to pull her future daughter-in-law into a hug. "Your parents mean very well."

"Deb, don't coddle the girl. She'll expect it from Nathan and that will be all sorts of trouble."

Haley now laughed. Truthfully she was nervous about the draft and secretly relived to see her parents before they left for their next big adventure.

* * *

><p>"Nate, I'm going to cut to the chase." He placed a firm hand on the young man's back. "Have you and my crazy daughter picked a date?" He watched as Nathan shook his head slowly. "No worries. Lydia and I want to pay for the wedding so when you do …"<p>

Nathan rose to his feet and shook his head no.

"I can't let you do that. This is my responsibility. I want to marry your daughter. You two shouldn't have to pay for anything. Besides we aren't in a rush to marry. First things, first. I need to know where I'll be playing then there's the matter of finding a place to live. Then Haley will find a job …"

Jimmy chuckled as his future son-in-law paced back and forth rambling.

"Goodness, Nate she's already rubbed off on you."

Nathan stopped mid stride realizing what the older man was referring to. Jimmy James scared him a little though he already had his permission to marry his baby girl, the man still held an air of protectiveness.

"I really appreciate the offer, and I'm sure Haley would too, but as of now I have no plans in allowing you or my mother to pay a dime. When Haley and I get to the planning we can revisit the offer, but as of now I'm going to respectfully decline."

Jimmy crossed his left leg of his right knee and settled into the lounge chair. His girl had definitely chosen a fine, great, young man. He never admitted to anyone, but his wife, but once he found out a little more about Nathan's childhood he was worried. However, meeting Deb and seeing the support she had with Karen and Lucas he knew his first impressions were off base.

He extended his hand out for Nathan to shake.

"I can respect that, but just know if you need anything you let us know. We better get back inside. The natives are getting restless."

Nathan shook his future father-in-law's hand and peered over his shoulder. Sure enough the three women were looking out the kitchen window. He wondered what they thought at the sight.

* * *

><p>Nathan's leg bounced up and down as he held onto Haley's hand tightly under the table. He looked around the room taking all the hustle and bustle in. He spotted Clay making the rounds, shaking hands with other agents and prospects.<p>

"Nathan, you look awfully pale," Deb said arriving back to the table. At first, he only wanted Haley with him at the draft, but he realized that was insensitive and stupid of him. His was a big part of where he was today and would continue to be an integral part.

"You should see my hand, I'm sure it's a whiter shade of pale," Haley commented finally able to break loose from his grip. "Baby, you're perspiring." She carefully patted his brow line with a tissue.

"Nathan, why are you so nervous?"

His gaze again wandered through the room. He had been so relaxed up until ten minutes ago when Clay told him the Bobcats pick was still in the air. He really wanted to stay in North Carolina especially for the first years of his career. He thought he had a great story in that he was a hometown boy wanting to bring home a championship. Then Haley immediately reminded him of the pressure that would carry. He still wanted to be in Charlotte because he knew Haley wanted to be close to Tree Hill. She probably fell in love with the place before she even fell in love with him.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I just want to give you everything you want." His voice cracked and he felt the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes.

Haley's face fell with concern. She cupped his face and held it closely in front of hers. Her hazel eyes tried desperately to offer some reassurance, but the hint of sadness in his pool of blue eyes made it very difficult.

She kissed his lips softly.

"You have only just begun to give me everything I want. Remember, it's not where you end up. It's where you call home." She ran her right hand lightly through his hair and took his right hand in hers placing it over her heart.

He smiled warmly at her.

"It's you and me. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Mr. Scott"

"I love you, Haley James." He nuzzled her nose.

"Soon-to-be Scott," she whispered then held up her left hand showing off her engagement ring to him giggling at his softened expression.

"How do you do it, Deb?" Clay asked taking a seat next to Haley. "I mean are they always so … so…"

"In love," Nathan interrupted with an edge in his voice. He knew his agent was trying to lighten the mood, but he didn't want the teasing as the clock approached primetime for the number one draft pick.

"You say love, I say precious." Clay smirked crookedly at his client then leaned over and gently pinched him on his cheek.

"Cut it out." He swatted at Clay's hand barely missing.

Deb and Haley laughed at the young men's playfulness. The tense air lifted and the entire table settled into a comfortable silence waiting for the draft to begin.

Haley leaned into Nathan's shoulder and squeezed his knee. She kissed his cheek then behind his ear whispering.

"Always, Forever."

* * *

><p>Clay returned to the table grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"You ready?" He put his hands on Nathan's shoulders. "Just nod, Nate. This is your night, man. You've worked for it all your life."

"With the number nine pick in the 2011 NBA draft, the Charlotte Bobcats takesix-foot two-inch shooting guard Nathan Scott from Duke University," NBA Commissioner David Stern announced.

Nathan hugged his mother first then turned and kissed Haley before making his way to the stage where he was bombarded with flashbulbs and given a Bobcat baseball cap.

Through the flashes he managed to see Haley mouth an _I __love __you_ as she touched the N charm around her neck. It was then he noticed she wore that silly Cracker Jack pink bracelet. God did he love her.

As Nathan hammed it up for the cameras, Haley couldn't stop the silly smile that formed on her face. Her stomach did flips and her heart raced in the excitement of him achieving his dream.

"This is your night too, Hales," Clay said clapping beside the redhead. "Remember this just isn't about Nathan. It's about you, too."

She looked over at him realizing what he was saying. Her life was no longer just about _her_. Nathan's life was no longer just about _him_. This was only the beginning. It was _their_ journey.


End file.
